Well Met Indeed
by Elfling
Summary: Good-byes are said.
1. What of Very Old Friends?

Hey Everyone!  
  
*glares* Fanfiction.Net is screwing up my italics as wells as my bold printed words! *growls in a very Dwarfish matter* Well.nothing I can do about that! :P  
  
Here's my newest fiction! *grins happily* Yay! Three cheers for the Elfling! -silence- Nice to see such an enthusiastic crowd.but no matter! You can make it up to me by writing in the Review Box. *gasp* I know! We have a Review Box?! I didn't know we had one either! *smiles coyly* Sorry about the sarcasm.too much stress.especially for a 12 year old to go through! _  
  
Disclaimer: Tolkien's work, not mine! *glares in jealousy* Though I wouldn't mind owning Legolas and Aragorn!  
  
Summary: Aragorn meets Legolas for the first time and right away they are thrown, headfirst, into a land of chaos. Abductions, murders, gambling with life, how can these two friends return home safely with a bounty on their heads? *Elf Torture*  
  
Note: Questions or comments go in the review box. Enjoy!  
  
Spoilers: First in my series! *grins* Spoilers for It All Started With Archery, my other fic.  
  
+++  
  
Well Met Indeed  
  
By Elfling  
  
The order in which you should read thy fics:  
  
-It All Started With Archery  
  
-Well Met Indeed  
  
+++  
  
Chapter One - What of very Old Friends?  
  
+++  
  
"ELLADEN!"  
  
Elrond's head jerked up. The Lord's dark hair, which was neatly tied back, spilled over his shoulders. Elrond sighed wearily and rubbed his temple where an irritating migraine had planted itself. He shook his head and carefully placed the rolls of parchment he was looking over for Gandalf in his desk drawer. The Lord of Imladris smiled grimly to himself before opening his study's thick wooden doors.  
  
He followed the sounds of hysterical giggles down the sunlit hallway and out into the gardens where Elrohir had pinned Aragorn down on the lush green grass. Elladen, who had a merciless smile on his fair face, sat on top of Aragorn's chest, which was heaving from the peels of laughter. The Elf's long fingers flew over his brother's ribs in a fury. The Dunadan's face was red from laughter and his eyes were tightly shut. Elrond raised a dark eyebrow. He had never known Estel was _that_ ticklish. He cleared his throat but his warning went unheeded.  
  
"Elladen, Elrohir, if you do not stop that now, I fear Estel's lungs will burst." Upon hearing their father's voice, all three sons froze. Elladen, who was seated on top of Aragorn, leapt up gracefully and inched away, a sheepish yet innocent look plastered onto his face.  
  
Elrohir was not as lucky. Aragorn finally got a grip on himself and seized Elrohir's wrist. When his Elf-Brother protested, Aragorn smiled wickedly. His grip tightened on the slim wrist until Elrohir gave up all together and threw himself on the ground besides Aragorn. The Elf offered his father a guilty smile.  
  
"It was all-" Aragorn began to say. "Aragorn's fault," the twins finished. Aragorn sat up, brows furrowed and mouth open.  
  
"My fault? _My_ fault?!" The Man turned his pleading gaze towards Elrond and pouted. "Atar, it's not fair! They always team up on me!" Elrond chuckled softly at this and replied, "With you three, I never know who started it." The three exchanged wild, daring looks with each other before bursting into laughter.  
  
"Used to be that way," Elladen said suddenly when the laughter had subsided, "when Legolas was here." He lay back in the grass and closed his rich, brown eyes. Aragorn frowned. "When will I get to meet Legolas?" He had heard many things about the Prince of Mirkwood from his brothers, father, and even the Elves of Rivendell and he knew he wanted to meet him.  
  
"I do not know, Estel," Elrond replied, sighing. "It has been years since we have seen him." He smiled down fondly at the Man and laughed. "Though I understand why you are so eager to meet him."  
  
"We haven't seen him since Aragorn's dreaded accident [A/N: Refer to: It All Started With Archery]," Elrohir piped up from the other side of Aragorn. He exchanged wicked smiles with his twin. Elrond broke into soft laughter at this fond memory. Aragorn's thoughtful look melted into a scowl, though amusement was still running deeply through his grey eyes.  
  
"Lord Elrond?" It was Lorelen. The Elf's hair was dark, like most Noldor Elves, but her eyes were a deep gold, that was perhaps how she had earned her name. Elrond smiled. "Yes, Lorelen?" The servant bowed gracefully and arched her eyebrow at the three bodies laying on the ground.  
  
"Do not ask," Elrond laughed exasperated. Lorelen laughed lightly. "My Lord," she said again, "a messenger from Mirkwood wishes to speak with you."  
  
"Mirkwood?" Aragorn asked, sitting up. Lorelen turned to him, her gold eyes sparkling with amusement. "Yes, Estel. Mirkwood, Realm of Lord Thranduil." Elrohir and Elladen had both leapt to their feet.  
  
"Where is the messenger?" Elladen questioned, pulling Aragorn to his feet. "He is at the Gates, but-" Lorelen started to say. The three were already gone. The She-Elf threw a sympathetic look towards her Lord and laughed. "And to think you go through this everyday." Elrond's dark eyes shimmered warmly.  
  
"Yes," he answered good-naturedly. "But I must hurry to greet our guest before those three scare him back to his kingdom." The two Elves shared another laugh before departing.  
  
+++  
  
"Hurry up, Estel!" Elladen shouted behind his shoulder. He was racing towards the Gates, excitement coursing through his veins. Elrohir was right beside him but his human brother was lagging. He smiled to himself before putting on another burst of speed when suddenly he ran into someone.  
  
"Oof!" Elladen gasped as he fell backwards. Elrohir sat down next to his sore brother, besides himself with laughter. Elladen's body ached and he groaned. Aragorn was on the other side of him in a second. "Elladen, are you alright?" his lips were pressed together as he tried to confide his laughter.  
  
Elladen grunted and snapped, "Oh go ahead! Laugh all you want!" And as if he were a king giving a command, Elrohir and Aragorn burst into another fit of laughter. Then Elladen blinked. He realized the figure he had bumped into was sitting in front of him, rubbing his shoulder.  
  
"Ai! Elbereth!" Elladen gasped. "Forgive me! I did not watch where I was going!" The hooded figure was clad in green and brown, the colors of Mirkwood. Elrohir paled visibly when he noticed this. Aragorn shifted and suddenly all was silent.  
  
Without warning, the Mirkwood messenger chuckled softly. His laugh was clear and musical, something that sounded vaguely familiar to the twins.  
  
"I'm glad to see you haven't changed, Elladen!" The messenger noted lightly. Elrohir squinted. Who was this? The stranger stood up and dusted himself off. "Forgive me," Aragorn broke in, "but we did not get your name." "As I did not get yours, Dunadan," came the reply. Suddenly Elladen's fair features lightened.  
  
"Legolas!" He cried jumping up. He pulled the figure's hood off to reveal a fair Elf with golden hair and bright blue eyes. Aragorn froze. This was the Prince of Mirkwood? He had expected an Elf who would arrive in a richly decorated carriage and wore more than just traveling clothes.  
  
"How are you, nin mellon?" Legolas asked Elladen, smiling brightly. The two embraced tightly. "Legolas!" Elrohir cried out happily, puling the Sindar Elf into a affectionate hug. Legolas returned the hug just as tightly before turning to Aragorn.  
  
"Do not tell me this is baby Aragorn," Legolas inquired, his fair voice filled with mirth. He smiled cheerfully at Aragorn. Aragorn returned the smile and bowed. "At your service, Legolas, Son of Thranduil."  
  
"None of that now!" Legolas laughed, pulling Aragorn up with a strength Aragorn never knew he would have. But Elves were often underestimated by their charming looks and Aragorn did not show his surprise.  
  
"Legolas Thranduillion," a soft voice acknowledged, "you are the messenger from Mirkwood?" Legolas looked up and smiled. He bowed in one fluid motion and replied, "Lord Elrond! It has been too long!"  
  
"Indeed." Elrond smiled. "What news from your father? He fares well I presume?" He gazed at his sons who were nearly jumping in excitement. "Before you answer Legolas, Elladen, Elrohir, go bathe! You two look like a couple of Orcs!" The twins studied themselves. Their father was right, as always. Mud splattered their clothing as well as their faces. Elladen had a rather large smudge on his forehead and Elrohir's feet were muddy and bare. Legolas snickered at the Elf's bare feet, making a comment that sounded something like, "He looks like a overgrown hobbit."  
  
"But what about Estel?" Aragorn's smug grin melted and he feigned a scowl at his brothers. "Estel has never met Legolas and he is not as dirty as the two of you!" Elrond answered easily. "Now go!"  
  
The twins sulked away, grumbling. Legolas laughed and said to Elrond, "If I had known they were still that carefree, I would have brought another baby." The two Elves shared an amused look and Aragorn knew instantly that they were thinking about the diaper incident. . .again. "As you were asking how my father is, I'm pleased to say that he fares well," Legolas finally said, changing the subject. Legolas looked thoughtful and jested, "And you my lord? How does Lord Elrond of Imladris feel?"  
  
Elrond waved that aside and answered generously, "I am well, Legolas and I am sure I can say the same for you." Legolas gave an impish smirk and ducked his head as a quick nod. His look of mischief changed to a look of distress as fast as Elladen's temper grew.  
  
"What's wrong Legolas?" Aragorn peered at the Elf, concerned. Legolas gave him a tight smile and answered, "Aì! I have almost forgotten that I was sent here to deliver a message. And the tidings I bring are not urgent but unpleasant." Elrond frowned.  
  
"Come Legolas," Elrond said curtly. "Into my study. We can discuss-"  
  
"Father," Aragorn interrupted. "I believe Legolas is weary from his journey and besides, he said the news wasn't urgent. I will show him the way to his room."  
  
"And then perhaps the archery field," Legolas murmured quietly besides him. Aragorn shot him a warning look, though his lips were threatening to twist up into a smile, and was rewarded with a coy smile that was too familiar to Elrond. The Elf-Lord groaned and he waved the two friends off. Better to be alone when his head-ache came back, he decided. He turned and fled the scene quickly.  
  
"Aragorn, it almost seemed as if your father was running." Legolas's eyes shined with mirth. "You scared your father away!" Legolas snickered, trying to remain stern. Aragorn raised an eyebrow. "You thought _I_ was the one who scared my father away?" He shook his head. "You are mistaken. It was you whom my father ran from!" Legolas mouth dropped open and his blue eyes were wide with shock. Aragorn burst into laughter and fled for his life. Legolas gave a cry and ran after the fleeing human.  
  
+++  
  
"How did you do that?" Aragorn questioned, awed. He watched as the Mirkwood warrior notched another arrow to his bow and aimed carefully. The bow of Mirkwood sang and Legolas's arrow hit the center of the tree.  
  
"I do not know what you mean, Aragorn," Legolas replied in a festive voice , tilting his head. "Ah yes, you have grown up with the Elves of Rivendell, masters of craft. Though I think Mirkwood has better archers." Legolas's blue eyes glittered with glee. Aragorn laughed and scolded, "You know better than to jest, O Great Prince of Mirkwood." Legolas raised an elegant eyebrow, impressed. "I am not going to outdone by a mere mortal." Legolas grinned. "Forgive me Great Aragorn, Heir to throne of Gondor." The two were taken control by laughter again.  
  
Aragorn drew in a deep breath and glanced at the blue sky. "You remind me of an encounter I had when I ventured into Gondor as the Ranger, Strider." Legolas raised his dark eyebrows again. "Strider?" he queried. "And just where have you gotten such a ridiculous name?"  
  
Aragorn smiled. "I chose to walk to the palace of Gondor instead of riding a horse. Of course I was warned about the hazards that I would meet, but -" he shrugged "- I was stubborn. Thus, Strider."  
  
Legolas laughed merrily at this and Aragorn half suspected him to fall to the ground laughing. Legolas's pale face had flushed slightly in the afternoon heat and laughter, but Aragorn was sweaty and steamed. He wiped the sweat off his brow and glanced at the prince who was still laughing softly to himself.  
  
Aragorn wrinkled his nose and said suddenly, "The air smells of lavender." He tipped his head back and took a deep breath and sighed. Besides him, Legolas also sniffed at the air. "Such a soothing smell," he commented softly. Aragorn glanced at him, surprised, and found the Elf had closed his eyes. "My mother used to smell of lavenders," Legolas continued. Sunlight glinted off his brilliant gold hair and flashed like the sun in the morning.  
  
"You speak of her as one would of the past," Aragorn said. "What happened to her?" The man mentally slapped himself for being so rude and opened his mouth to apologize, but Legolas answered, "She was one of the first to have sailed to the Grey Havens." The Elf's eyes were still closed and Aragorn murmured an apology.  
  
"Do not apologize, my friend," Legolas replied smoothly. Then he jested, "After all, the only fault of yours is your archery."  
  
Snorting to himself, Aragorn turned and faced west once again, pleased that the Elf of Mirkwood considered him a friend. Suddenly, a movement in the boughs of the beech tree caught his eye. He smiled sinisterly and elbowed Legolas, whose eyes snapped open quickly. Legolas scanned the area, alert, but found nothing. When the Elf turned to Aragorn, puzzled, the human motioned him to stay silent.  
  
The blue eyes of the prince remained confused but he nodded. Legolas stood silent for awhile and turned to Aragorn, his eyes seemed to say: / What is it? / Aragorn grinned and jerked his head towards the beech tree which had gone silent. Elrohir and Elladen, he mouthed silently. Legolas gave a wicked smile, almost too dangerous for an Elf.  
  
The two crept silently over to the swaying tree. Legolas gave Aragorn a glance that said: / I'm going up / Aragorn nodded and watched, impressed, as Legolas leapt noiselessly into the tree besides the beech. The prince disappeared in no more than a rustle in the leaves. Aragorn waited and suddenly, there came a loud squawk and Elrohir fell out of the tree, followed closely by Elladen. The two sat there in the grass smelling of lavenders and eyes wide with surprise. Legolas jumped out of the tree and landed crouched down, like a cat. He sat back, triumph written on his fair face, and laughed with Aragorn who had collapsed on the ground, clutching his sides.  
  
Elladen scowled. "Curse you and your sneakiness among the trees Legolas!" This only caused the Mirkwood Elf to laugh harder. Elrohir was sitting on the grass looking embarrassed with himself.  
  
"Estel," he snapped crossly. "Enough of your childish games." Aragorn blinked. "Childish games? Me? I was not the ones hiding in a tree-" Aragorn paused. Elrohir was smiling again. Not just a smile but one that was innocent, yet devilish at the same time. Aragorn scramble to his feet, but Elrohir lunged and the two went rolling across the grass. Elladen and Legolas exchanged unbelievable glances and broke into hysterical laughter.  
  
As Elrohir and Aragorn broke apart they fell to the ground, out of breath. Elrohir propped himself on one elbow and said to his twin, "It seems that our guest is having too much fun, Elladen." Legolas's eyes widened and he glanced helplessly at Aragorn as Elladen replied slyly, "I agree dear brother. Can't let our prince get too carried away now."  
  
Legolas stood up quickly and brushed himself off. "Oh dear!" he cried out in mock horror. He placed a hand on his forehead and glanced upward, "I am about to be chased by three brothers covered in grass stains and two whom smell of fresh lavenders, from their bath I believe." He grinned and ran up into the boughs of a tree and disappeared. The sons of Elrond exchanged glances and Aragorn said to his brothers, "I never thought I would be hunting an Elf of Mirkwood, especially not one of royalty." Elladen smiled. "It's your first time, brother!" He clasped him on the back. "Mirkwood Elves are deathly quiet and very hard to find, let alone hear. This will be fun, I assure you."  
  
Aragorn grinned. "I doubt I needed your assurance, Elladen, but thank you nonetheless."  
  
+++  
  
Elrond sighed again. It had been awhile since the halls of Rivendell were silent. He blinked and realized that absolutely no voices of his sons or Legolas were heard. He groaned inwardly and placed his head in his long, slender hands. What were they up to now?  
  
"Shall I brew you a cup of athelas to rid of that headache?" Elrond looked up and smiled. "Gandalf, forgive me for not hearing you sooner!" He stood quickly and walked to greet the wizard.  
  
"Not of your fault, Elrond," Gandalf chuckled. His bushy brows furrowed. "But perhaps you should rest; you look weary." Elrond smiled slightly. "I _am_ weary Gandalf, but I cannot rest now. I am too busy. I have not even finished looking over your scrolls-"  
  
"Nonsense!" Gandalf boomed merrily, taking a seat in front of Elrond. The Lord of Imladris continued as if he had not heard the Istar. "And Thranduil has sent his son bearing ill news."  
  
"Where is young Legolas now?" Gandalf questioned. "With your sons I presume?" Elrond snorted. "You presume correctly. I have no idea where they are now." He quieted. The curtains by the open window stirred and a pleasant scent of lavender drifted into Elrond's study.  
  
Gandalf took a deep breath. "Ah, I smelt lavenders on my way to see you. I wonder what in Rivendell has taken to such a pleasant smell. I prefer athelas myself, no doubt." Elrond stared at Gandalf dumbfounded. "Gandalf? Perhaps I should take that rest now. . ."  
  
Gandalf chortled. "It will do you good Elrond, son of Eärendil and Elwing." Elrond gave the wizard a wry smile as he stood up from his desk, collecting his papers. Gandalf rose also, smiling to himself as if what he had said contained hidden riddle. Elrond chose to ignore this. "None have addressed me as such since-"  
  
"Yes, Elrond," Gandalf interrupted. "I-"  
  
Elrond said suddenly, "It is not polite to interrupt, Gandalf." Gandalf's eyes shone merrily.  
  
"But it seems that you just interrupted me," Gandalf argued good- naturedly. Elrond stood there, blinking. Suddenly, he flung his heads up and sighed, exasperated. The Elf-Lord stormed out of the room leaving Gandalf to smoke his pipe. "Works every time." Gandalf chuckled.  
  
+++  
  
It was eerily quiet in the forest. Elladen tensed and suddenly smiled. "I think he is near," he murmured to Aragorn and Elrohir. Aragorn smiled and studied the high boughs of the trees again.  
  
"The trees will not tell me anything," Elrohir complained quietly. His dark hair shone in the rays of sunlight that had laced its way to the forest floor. "Legolas has told them not to," Elladen answered. Aragorn peered through a series of leaves and jabbed Elladen in the shoulder.  
  
"That group of leaves seem. . .odd," Aragorn muttered. Elladen squinted and shaded his dark eyes against the sun. He smiled at Aragorn. "You are correct, Estel." He dropped down to the ground and stealthily made his way to the base of the tree. He motioned to Elrohir who pulled himself up using a thick branch. Elrohir climbed up slowly and carefully made his way to the unusual branch.  
  
Suddenly, Legolas jumped out of the leaves and landed on the floor between Aragorn and Elladen. Elrohir gave a wild whoop and leapt down. Aragorn lunged for the Elf but Legolas dodged him easily. He grinned and waved a good-bye. He was gone by the time Elladen had helped Aragorn up.  
  
"We lost him," Aragorn griped, disappointed. He glanced at his brothers and found them smiling happily. "Why are you two smiling?" Aragorn questioned curiously. Elrohir turned to him, his eyes shining with excitement. "We may have a chance of catching him!"  
  
"How?" Aragorn asked, feeling very stupid. Elladen started to run towards the direction Legolas disappeared to. "Come, we'll explain on the way." Aragorn nodded and followed his brothers.  
  
"The last time Legolas was here," Elladen started, "we played this very game. He chose to run the way we are going now before. When he did, he nearly fell into a hidden river. Well, it was not a river, but. . ."  
  
"Anyways," Elrohir continued for his brother, "Legolas was very lucky and didn't fall, but Elladen came bounding out of the bushes-"  
  
"Excuse me?!" Elladen shouted as they ran. "_I_ came running out of the bushes?! You were the one who knocked him off the edge!" Suddenly, bushes loomed ahead of them and the twins were so busy arguing, they ran right through it and a splash of water could be heard. Aragorn paused in front of the bushes and carefully made his way through. Sitting in the pond, sputtering, were Elladen and Elrohir.  
  
Legolas jumped out of a tree and laughed. "My memory served me well," he teased. He neared Aragorn and suddenly pushed him into the pond. He landed with a splash besides his brothers. The Elves crackled with laughter while Aragorn glared menacingly at Legolas, who was sitting with his back to a tree, laughing at his evil deed.  
  
Aragorn, Elladen, and Elrohir climbed out of the pond, dripping wet, and advanced on the lone Elf from Mirkwood. Legolas glanced from all three of them and let out a cry before jumping up. Elladen was there in a flash, holding the prince's wrist tightly. Elrohir took his other hand and the two dragged him to the pond. Aragorn followed behind, sniggering to himself. He shoved Legolas into the pond and watched gleefully as the Prince of Mirkwood entered the cool water.  
  
The three awaited for him to resurface but he never did. Exchanging worried looks with Elrohir, Elladen dove into the blue waters. He resurfaced and looked around. "He didn't come up?" he questioned. Aragorn shook his head and dove in with Elrohir. Suddenly as they resurfaced, something tackled Aragorn from behind and the two dropped deeper into the water. Aragorn kicked his way up and saw a grinning Legolas.  
  
"Legolas!" he gasped. "Where were you?" Legolas smiled. "Me? I was waiting underwater." Aragorn blinked. "You stayed under that long?" Legolas nodded and jerked his head towards Elladen and Elrohir. "Let us see how long these two can stay under water." Aragorn smirked and pulled a horrified Elrohir down with him into the water.  
  
Elladen watched, laughing, as Elrohir resurfaced, choking and sputtering. Elrohir threw him a dark scowl, though his eyes shone with merriment. Elladen let out a cry as Legolas suddenly brought his head down and dunked him into the cool, clear water. He thrashed about, trying to loosen the prince's hold on him, but was unsuccessful. He stilled momentarily and gave Legolas the chance to tightened his grip on his shoulders. Bubbles erupted from his nose and mouth as he absentmindedly opened his mouth to breathe. Legolas's hold on the dark haired elf disappeared and Elladen kicked his way to the surface.  
  
As his head burst out of the water, he coughed and sputtered in the very way Elrohir did, thankful that Legolas hadn't held him down there any longer. He drew in a deep breath and glared at Legolas, his lips turning up in a menacing smirk. He raised his eyebrows at Legolas, who got the message and ducked behind Aragorn.  
  
"Ack!" Aragorn yelped, as Legolas pushed him towards Elladen, like a sacrifice, and hoisted himself out of the small, but deep pond. Aragorn was pushed away by Elladen who continued to make his way after Legolas, slowly. Elrohir stood besides Aragorn and surveyed the scene.  
  
"I sure feel sorry for Legolas right now," Aragorn commented as he watched Legolas flash a apologetic grin at Elladen and climbed quickly into a tree, only to be pursued. Elrohir shifted and laughed. "As do I Estel, but don't you think he had it coming? After all, he caught Elladen by complete surprise." Aragorn nodded and turned to Elrohir.  
  
"Do you think we should help Legolas out?" he queried. Elrohir glanced at him. "No, Legolas deserves it. He knew Elladen would seek retribution." Aragorn grinned. Of course Legolas knew. That was perhaps why he had done it in the first place, the thrill of the chase.  
  
"Elladen!" Legolas's cry of surprise was more than evident in the silence. Elladen's voice, more lower and mischievous, teased, "What's this? I seem to have caught the culprit all on my own." He glared at Aragorn and Elrohir from where he had Legolas trapped. "_Without_ the tiniest of aid from my _helpful_ brothers!" Legolas took this opportunity and ducked under Elladen's arm and disappeared into the tree besides him.  
  
Elladen let out a groan of frustration and lumbered back to the edge of the pond. Throwing his hands up, he exclaimed, "I give up, it is too hard trying to catch a Wood-Elf in the-" He sat down in a very unelfish way "-woods," he finished lamely. Aragorn snickered, but shut up quickly from Elladen's dark scowl. Elrohir was harder to quiet, for the twin had fell back into the water, laughing.  
  
Legolas suddenly appeared in a tree on the other side of the pond. He was seated on a branch, swinging his bare feet. His boots lay discarded by Elladen where he had pulled them off earlier. Water dripped from his hair and clothes, but the Elf was smiling and waving to Elladen who was trying to shut Elrohir up.  
  
Aragorn saw this and began laughing again. Legolas gave an impish smile, much like the one he had given Elrond, and began to sing a catchy tune.  
  
There once was Elf of young  
  
Which everything he did was wrong  
  
His hair strewn and wet  
  
Caught in his own hunting net  
  
When he had gone to hunt  
  
A fellow kin and friend  
  
And on and on this hunt went  
  
It would never come to an end.  
  
Legolas grimaced at his own song and declared, "That was my worst song yet. Though what it was about did not help." He smiled at Elladen who was glaring at him again, amused. Aragorn snorted and ducked, trying to hide his laughter from Elladen's gaze. Elrohir was snickering and he continued the song where Legolas had stopped:  
  
Though cold and wet was he  
  
This hunt did not end  
  
His prey would always flee  
  
Hiding just around the bend  
  
Beside him ran his brothers  
  
Who'd help him all the way  
  
This elf would have no others  
Though many things they'd say  
  
As Elrohir ended, Legolas applauded, laughing. The Elf nearly fell off his perch but caught himself in time. Aragorn glanced at Elladen who was smiling and he felt a boost of confidence, so he sang from where Elrohir had ended:  
  
Time passed by and by  
  
And from every plain to glen  
  
There was no other elf  
  
More foolish than our Elladen  
  
His voice rang true in the silence. Aragorn grinned and glanced at Elrohir. His brother had gone deathly pale and glanced from Aragorn to his twin. Legolas, behind them, stirred and leapt down from his perch. He made his way across the pond and stood to the side, watching Elladen, worried.  
  
Aragorn finally turned and faced Elladen, who had tensed. His eyes were dark and face, neutral. The Dunadan winced inwardly and regretted what he had sung. His brother turned, suddenly, and walked away. Elrohir glanced at Aragorn and gave him a meek smile. He climbed out of the pond and ran after his twin. Aragorn stood, planted to the ground.  
  
Seeing Legolas, he tried to explain, "I didn't mean to. . ." Legolas gave him a smile and helped him out of the pond. "Fear not, Strider," Legolas assured, "Elladen is quick to anger." Aragorn gave him a bleak smile and trudged through the bushes. Legolas studied Aragorn thoughtfully and started after the ranger.  
  
Legolas wandered after the sulking man. "Aragorn?" he called softly, not wanting to bother the man. Aragorn turned, giving him a depressed stare. "Yes?" he sighed. Legolas winced inwardly at his friend's unhappiness. "You're very sensitive," Legolas jested. Aragorn made an effort to smile, thankful that Legolas was trying to cheer him up. Legolas could clearly see that it wasn't the time to jest, so before Aragorn turned around, he quickly stated, "I will be leaving for Mirkwood soon." Aragorn's face creased even more. "And," Legolas continued, "I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me, hearing that you have never been to my father's halls." He raised a dark eyebrow and tilted his head. Aragorn blinked at him, surprised. His mouth opened and closed a few times before he exclaimed, "I would be glad to accompany you!" The ranger's face brightened at once and he grinned at Legolas.  
  
The Elf, grateful the man had cheered up, said carefully, "Though I am not sure if Lord Elrond will allow it." Aragorn raised his eyebrows. "He will agree." He gave a sly smile. Suddenly the ranger threw his head back and laughed deeply. Legolas peered at his friend carefully.  
  
"It seems that you are already sick, _human_," Legolas observed. "Your head seems to be suffering some damage." Aragorn snickered and replied, "There's nothing wrong with me. It's you I laugh at." Legolas tipped his head to the side. "Me?" Aragorn nodded. "You're soaking wet!" Legolas mocked a look of offense and sniffed. "If I'm wet, you should look at yourself." Aragorn snorted. Legolas gave the man a look and suddenly said, "You know, I suppose I would get dry more quickly if I run to the halls of your father." The Elf gave a smile and dashed away from Aragorn in the direction of Elrond's house. Aragorn whooped and charged after the Elf.  
  
+++  
  
"Elladen, please!" Elrohir pleaded. "Estel did not mean it! You know how he is, speaking before thinking! He regrets what he did!" Elladen whirled around and faced his brother. "Speak quietly, brother," he warned in a low voice. "The halls of Imladris is not to be disturbed with impudent begging." Elladen immediately felt a pang of guilt at Elrohir's look of hurt, but pushed the thought aside.  
  
"Forgive me, Elladen," Elrohir whispered, staring at the floor. Elladen sighed. He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. "Ah, Elrohir, it is not your fault. Forgive _me_ for lashing out at you like that," Elladen apologized earnestly. Elrohir looked up, surprised. His gaze flickered from Elladen's weary face to behind him. Elladen turned and saw Gandalf closing the door to his father's bedroom.  
  
"Mithrandir!" Elrohir greeted. He stepped forward and bowed deeply. Elladen followed his brother's example. "It is a surprise to see you here in Imladris once again!" Elladen proclaimed warmly as Gandalf nodded his greeting. Gandalf chuckled. "Yes, yes. Quite a surprise is it not?" Elrohir nodded, agreeing. "Where is your brother?" Gandalf asked curiously.  
  
"He is with Legolas," came Elladen's short reply. Elrohir glanced at his brother out of the corner of his eye and turned to the wizard, who was studying Elladen with a piercing gaze. "He is still roaming our forests with Legolas," Elrohir assured.  
  
"Oh?" Gandalf nodded, smiling. He glanced at the archery field. "And here they come now." Elrohir snapped his head to the side and saw Aragorn and Legolas headed towards the gates of Rivendell.  
  
Leave it to Legolas to cheer Estel up, Elrohir thought. He felt Elladen stiffen besides him. "If you'll excuse me," Elladen said curtly, "I have duties to attend to." He gave Gandalf a quick nod and said to Elrohir in elvish so his brother would feel more assured, "I am not angry." Gandalf raised a bushy eyebrow but made no comment. Elladen bid a final good-bye and departed.  
  
"Something ails your brother?" Gandalf presumed. Elrohir sighed. "Aye, apparently so." Elrohir leaned against the railing of the balcony. "Where is my father?" He inquired, eyeing the bedroom door. Gandalf chuckled. "Your father is resting after a headache." Elrohir stood straighter. "Nothing serious I hope." When the wizard shook his head. Elrohir smiled, relieved.  
  
"Ah, I thank you Mithrandir," Elrohir preached gratefully. Gandalf winked. "Well," the wizard said finally, "I will be going to the kitchens now. Please tell Aragorn and Legolas that I wish to speak with them." Elrohir was puzzled, but nodded.  
  
The Istar gave his thanks and made his way to the kitchens, whistling softly to himself. Elrohir gazed after the wizard for a moment. He sighed inwardly and began towards the Gates.  
  
Before he even got close to the Gates, Elrohir's sharp ears caught Legolas's voice in the guest room, where Legolas always stayed on visits. He knocked lightly on the door before opening it. He peered inside and found Legolas and Aragorn talking. Aragorn was sitting cross-legged on the bed whilst Legolas was seated on a big, comfortable chair. The fireplace was lit and Elrohir was relieved to find that they had changed into dry clothes. Legolas looked up as Elrohir entered the room.  
  
"Elrohir!" Legolas greeted. "I was wondering when we'd run into you." He raised his eyebrows and tipped his head in Aragorn's direction. The human had immediately gone quiet and was fingering the design on the blanket with false interest. Elrohir sighed.  
  
For someone so experienced, you two sure act immature, Elrohir thought to himself, amused. "Hello Legolas," Elrohir greeted. "Mithrandir wishes to speak with the two of you." Elrohir cleared his throat and Legolas got the message. He jumped up and started for the door. Aragorn followed, but Elrohir stopped him. "Legolas go on ahead," Elrohir ordered. Legolas nodded and slipped out the door, despite Aragorn's protests. As soon as the door clicked shut, Aragorn's mouth opened. Elrohir held up with hand for silence and Aragorn shut his mouth reluctantly.  
  
"I know you did not mean it," Elrohir started slowly. Aragorn stared intensely at the floor. "And," Elrohir continued, "Elladen knows this also." Aragorn looked up, unconvinced. The human sighed. "I truly am sorry about singing that. Legolas knows that, as do you, but Elladen doesn't-"  
  
"Then tell him," Elrohir said impatiently. "Look," he said with more patience. "Elladen's temper rises as quickly as the rivers flow. He is not angry with you." Seeing his foster brother look away, Elrohir grabbed the ranger's broad, but slim shoulders. "He is not angry," the Elf repeated more firmly. Aragorn looked up and met his eyes. He nodded slowly and smiled.  
  
"My thanks," Aragorn said quietly. Elrohir smiled wearily. "You do not need to thank me." He gave a strained laugh and sat down on the chair Legolas had occupied moments before and closed his dark brown eyes. "Are you ill, Elrohir?" Aragorn asked, concerned. Elrohir opened one eye and yawned.  
  
"No, but I'm tired," Elrohir admitted. Aragorn gave a relieved laugh. "Good," the human confirmed. "Rest." Elrohir flashed him a toothy grin and started to stand when Aragorn pushed him back down. "Rest," Aragorn repeated firmly.  
  
Elrohir opened his mouth to argue, but closed it without saying anything. He shook his head and laughed softly. "You will make a great leader, Estel," Elrohir murmured, allowing sleep to enter his mind. He sank into the chair and his eyes became unfocused. Aragorn smiled and snuck quietly out of the door.  
  
+++  
  
Atar: Father  
Lorelen: Gold Star  
  
Nin-mellon: my friend  
  
Ai: Alas  
  
[A/N:] Aha! There's one chapter down! ^_^ Good? Bad? Review! Constructive criticism welcome! *sighs and bangs head onto keyboard* 13 pages on Microsoft Word 2000. _ That's a lot! Well, for me that is. I wonder how long this will be when I post it on ff.net. *frowns and scratches head* If it's too long or just the opposite, sorry! I couldn't find a good place to break it off! In the next chapter, Legolas's ill news will be revealed; Gandalf has a special assignment for the two; Legolas is introduced to racism and blah blah the usual. *Laughs meekly* [end] 


	2. A Road Ever Growing

Hey all! Yes, thanks to all the helpful reviews, I finally noticed that my computer was on Auto and changing my ElladANs to ElladEN. *glowers* Enjoy!  
  
Well Met Indeed  
  
+++  
  
Chapter 2 - A Road Ever Growing  
  
+++  
  
As Aragorn shut the door behind him, he came face to face with Legolas. The human drew back, startled. "Legolas! Do not scare me like that!" Aragorn scolded. A smile tugged at the prince's lips and Legolas replied, "Forgive me, Aragorn. I was anxious about. . .Nevermind. Why is Elrohir not coming out?" Aragorn motioned for the Elf to follow.  
  
"He is resting," Aragorn explained. "He has had a stressful day and has grown weary." Legolas gave an understanding nod. "Reasonable answer, _human_," Legolas sniffed mischievously. Aragorn gave a false groan. "Again with the 'human' jokes!" Legolas laughed lightly and clasped Aragorn on the shoulder.  
  
"Come Strider, Mithrandir wishes to speak with us." Legolas raised an eyebrow at Aragorn's confused expression. Legolas explained slowly, "Elrohir mentioned that Gandalf wanted to speak with us before he scolded you-"  
  
"He did not scold me!" Aragorn protested. Legolas made a face. "You are just like Elrohir. . .always arguing with your elders!" Aragorn feigned a look of offense. "Me? Complain?" Aragorn gasped in false bewilderment. "Never!" Legolas snickered, but grabbed the human's elbow in an iron-like grip.  
  
"Hurry now," Legolas scolded. "We don't want to keep a wizard waiting." The two made their way to the kitchens and found the room empty. Aragorn stood and inspected the room carefully. "No one's here," he declared. Legolas gave him an amused look. "Your observing skills are very poor for a ranger." Aragorn scowled at him lightly.  
  
"Ah yes!" a merry voice called out. Gandalf hobbled out of the cellar, a cup of tea in his hand. "Mithrandir!" Legolas cried merrily. Gandalf set the cup on the counter and met the Elf's greeting. "Legolas! You have not aged at all since I have last seen you!"  
  
"Which was years ago!" Legolas complained. He grinned and glanced at Aragorn. "Gandalf," Aragorn greeted cheerfully, clasping the wizard's shoulder warmly. Gandalf chuckled and said, "Now, sit, sit. I have many things to discuss with you!" Legolas helped Gandalf to the table and Aragorn sat across from the old Istar, who was now sipping his tea. Legolas took a seat besides Aragorn as the human asked, "What do you need to speak with us about?"  
  
Gandalf took another sip and gave a content sigh. "Many things, Aragorn," he finally said, gravely. "And some are not to be taken lightly." Legolas threw Gandalf a curious look, but the wizard, now in deep thought, said no more. "Speak grey pilgrim!" Legolas demanded in a respectful tone. Gandalf's eyes diverted from the rim of his teacup to the exasperated Elf. "Yes, yes," Gandalf said hurriedly. "Have the two of you heard of Byrium?" Aragorn glanced at the Elf, and shook his head.  
  
Gandalf, seeing that Aragorn did not know, turned to Legolas. The prince looked troubled. "Aye," he admitted. "I fear I do. My father had sent me to deliver news to Lord Elrond of this matter." Gandalf nodded and took another sip from the steaming cup of tea.  
  
"First of all," he explained, clearing his throat, "Byrium-" he gazed at Aragorn "-is an isolated kingdom."  
  
"Who exiled them?" Aragorn demanded, angered by this unjust. Gandalf shook his head. "I did not say they were exiled, son of Arathorn, I said they were isolated."  
  
"They sealed themselves off from the rest of Middle-Earth," Legolas explained quickly. Aragorn nodded and motioned for Gandalf to go on. "Byrium does not tolerate other races or foreigners, thus they stayed in isolation for nearly a hundred years." The old wizard paused and held the cup to his lips. He drained the last of the tea and placed it on the sleek tabletop.  
  
"After all these years, they have left their solitary confinement and stole a scroll of the Istari, murdering the Elves that were guarding it," Gandalf continued. Aragorn furrowed his brows. "Why now? After all these years-" Gandalf raise his hand for silence and Aragorn fell quiet.  
  
"What kind of scroll was this, Mithrandir?" Legolas suddenly said, suspiciously. Gandalf looked startled at the Elf's sudden question but answered with ease. "I believe it was a scroll of seals."  
  
"Seals?" Legolas and Aragorn asked in unison. Gandalf nodded. "Yes, seals. The Istari used this scroll to seal the most vile and dangerous creatures that once roamed Middle Earth." Legolas nodded, encouraging the wizard to continue. The wizard sighed, suddenly looking very old and weary. "Why the Byrium want the Scroll is questionable, but there is a good guess. . .Legolas, what is this about news from your father?"  
  
Legolas looked up, startled from his thoughts. He shifted in his seat and said in a low voice, "Of the Elves guarding the Scroll, three were of my kin. . .from my father's kingdom." Gandalf frowned. "This is ill news, but why would your father send you here to announce the death of your comrades. . .this strikes me as odd." Legolas stiffened at the mention of the Mirkwood elves.  
  
"One returned alive, bearing a note," Legolas said slowly. Aragorn frowned and ran his hand through his dark hair. "What did the note say?" the man asked, brows furrowing. Legolas glanced at him. "It is in my baggage," Legolas replied. "But it does not say anything that is urgent."  
  
"The letter mentioned something that is unknown to even my father, which is why he sent me here to Lord Elrond." Legolas frowned as he tried to remember what the letter had said. Aragorn gazed intently at the Elf, impatient.  
  
"Patience, Aragorn," Gandalf murmured. Though he was staring at the table, deep in thought, the wizard seemed to know precisely what was going on.  
  
"The letter," Legolas finally said hesitantly, "mentioned a demon of some kind. . .one that lived in shadow and was impossible to conquer." Legolas closed his eyes tightly, trying to bring the demon's vague name into thought. The silence was overwhelming and Aragorn shifted uncomfortably when suddenly Legolas gave a cry and opened his blue eyes. "Badingor!" Suddenly a wind blew and the candles nearby flickered. Aragorn's eyes widened and he whispered in a hushed voice, "The lands still fear its very name."  
  
Gandalf's grey eyes opened and he said gravely, "Aye! But one thing about the demon that I added to the scroll was that the demon cannot be released until a full moon." He looked up. "Legolas!" he said with sudden energy that it startled Aragorn and the Elf. "I will deliver the letter to Elrond. You two _must_ journey to Byrium." Legolas looked at the wizard who had sprang to his feet. The Elf opened his mouth to speak but shook his head.  
  
"I will get ready," Legolas answered seriously. "But Mithrandir, have Lord Elrond send a messenger to Mirkwood." Gandalf nodded. "Hurry! There is no time to spare! A full moon will rise next month!" Legolas nodded and said to Aragorn, "You do not have to do this, if you-"  
  
"I will!" Aragorn answered fiercely. Legolas gave him a thin smile. "Do not be so eager to journey into the unknown, Strider. I will await you at the stables." He disappeared out the door, leaving Gandalf and Aragorn alone.  
  
"Gandalf," Aragorn started slowly. "I need to speak with Elladan, but if this cannot wait. . ." Gandalf placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly, eyes twinkling.  
  
"The moon rises Aragorn," Gandalf stated, chuckling slightly. "I do not think time will stop flowing for you to apologize to your brother." Aragorn let out a sigh. "I suppose you are right." He gave Gandalf a small smile. "I will go prepare." Gandalf nodded and watched the ranger stride out of the room, making notes to tell Elrond, Elladan, and Elrohir where the two had gone; give the letter from Thranduil to Elrond; send a messenger to Mirkwood; and, finally, tell Elrond why the Elf had slept for so long and why most of the sleeping powder had found its way to the Lord's tea.  
  
"That last one will be interesting to tell," Gandalf said to himself. He laughed amidst the grave news. The wizard always found salvation even in the greatest calamity.  
  
+++  
  
Elladen sighed to himself again. He stood at the balcony of him room, elbows resting on the gold railing. He watched the crescent moon appear from grey clouds and gazed at Rivendell in an ethereal state of silence. He had not heard from either one of his brothers since he had spoken with Gandalf this afternoon.  
  
"Why am I behaving in such a way?" he murmured to himself. Elladan pushed the stray locks of hair behind his pointed ears and closed his eyes, listening to the eerie sounds of silence. He finally tore himself away from the balcony and exited his bedroom, in search for some company. The halls of Imladris were silent. Elladan wandered through the hallways, thinking and searching. He finally found himself at the archery field where the four had been before. Now the archery field was abandoned, quiet, and unfamiliar in a strange way.  
  
"Lord Elladan!" a voice called. "What are you doing at the archery field at this time?" Elladen smiled to himself. "Nothing Lorelen," he answered without turning. "I am just. . .thinking." Elladan could almost hear the other's silent amusement. This time he did turn and face the servant.  
  
"Have you seen Estel?" Lorelen looked surprised at his question and answered, "No, if anyone did know where Estel is, would it not be you or Elrohir?" Elladan's heart fell. "Ai, I fear I do not know where my foster brother is hiding himself either! I do not even know what has become of Elrohir."  
  
"Elrohir is sleeping in Legolas's room," Lorelen answered. She gazed at the sky and the moonlight made her golden eyes shine strangely. "Legolas's room?" Elladan remarked, surprised. "Aye," came the quiet answer.  
  
"My thanks, Lorelen," Elladen said softly as he passed her on his way to Legolas's room. But Lorelen did not reply.  
  
When Elladan opened the door to Legolas's room, he found the room dark. The remains of the fire was dying out and in the flickering of the faint light, Elladan's keen eyes could make out the shape of his brother laying in a chair. He turned on the lights and walked over to the sleeping form of Elrohir.  
  
Elladan smiled fondly at his brother. He picked up a blanket and placed it, with great care, over Elrohir. He then turned to leave when suddenly, "Elladan?" Elladan froze and turned around, a guilty smile on his fair face.  
  
"I have awoken you," Elladen inquired softly. Elrohir shook his head and stood up. He placed the blanket on the bed and looked around. Seeing how dark Rivendell was outside he exclaimed in a soft voice, bewildered: "I have slept for so long!" Elrohir glanced at Elladen who was standing quietly to the side.  
  
"What is the matter, brother?" Elladan looked up startled and managed a smile, "Nothing. I am just hungry! I have not eaten anything since this morning." He laughed lightly and Elrohir smiled. "As did I! Let us go eat." Elladan nodded and followed his brother, doing his best to ignore the sudden sense of dread that had befallen him.  
  
+++  
  
Legolas slid his twin daggers into their sheaths quickly. He rummaged through his pack and pulled out the letter he was to have delivered long ago. He placed the letter on the table. He glanced around at the Bath House, where Elrohir had dumped his things, saying that the twins were going to clean his weapons.  
  
Legolas smiled. They did a fine job cleaning the daggers and refilling my quiver, Legolas thought to himself, amused. He pulled out one of his daggers and inspected it. "Perhaps I should ask them more often," Legolas murmured aloud. He grinned at the flashing blade and remembered when Elladan had once declared that these daggers were much like Elrohir and him, both the same in nearly every way, two different blades (elves) but acting as one, and working better together than separately. Legolas whispered a thanks in elvish and picked up his finely crafted bow, a gift from his father.  
  
He opened the door and stepped out into the cool night. He started towards the stables silently and when he opened the doors, the horses looked up and neighed softly. Feransul, his own horse, tossed his head and his white mane shone.  
  
"Quietly now," Legolas whispered to Feransul in elvish. The proud horse bobbed his head and followed the Elf out into the night. "Stay here, nin-mellon," Legolas commanded softly. He smiled at his horse who seemed to say: Sure, sure! Just hurry. . .  
  
Legolas slipped back into the stables and grabbed Aragorn's halter and saddle from a nearby shelf. He stepped into Dinlhach's stall and slipped the halter onto the stilled horse. Aragorn's horse was a built for power and speed. The horse was a powerful, copper colored horse with a mane as black as coal. Feransul was just the opposite. Legolas's horse was as white as snow. With its long slender legs, Feransul was built for speed and great distances.  
  
Legolas led the horse outside where Feransul stirred impatiently. The two horses touched noses and nickered softly to each other. Legolas hushed the horses and waited for Aragorn to arrive.  
  
"Legolas?" The Elf turned to see Aragorn staggering towards him, out of breath. Legolas raised a quizzical eyebrow, which went unseen in the dark. "I ran here," Aragorn explained as if the ranger had seen the Elf's unsaid question. Legolas laughed softly and handed Aragorn Dinlhach's reins.  
  
"My thanks," Aragorn preached as he swung himself up onto his horse. Legolas smiled and replied, "No need." He slid on top of his own horse and tipped his head. "Shall we?"  
  
"I don't see why not," Aragorn replied. He gently tapped his heel into Dinlhach's side and the copper horse jumped into a quick trot. Feransul followed with no directions from his rider.  
  
Rivendell faded out of view as the two rode on. Legolas's cloak was thin, as any other elvish garment was, but it kept him hidden. The only thing that kept the Elf from blending with the dark was his bright hair and skin and Feransul.  
  
Aragorn glanced at the trees with satisfaction that the two had made it out of Rivendell boundaries this quickly. He suddenly realized that they had no idea where Byrium was. "Legolas!" Aragorn muttered. "We do not even know the way!" The ranger was surprised to hear the Elf's laughter from besides him.  
  
"Fear not, Strider!" Legolas answered. "A map came with the note. I left the note but I had enough sense to bring the map." Aragorn gave a relieved sigh. Legolas, suddenly, groaned.  
  
"Where is my head in all this?" Legolas complained. He commanded Feransul to halt. Aragorn turned Dinlhach and faced the Elf. "What is it?" Legolas faced him and said seriously, "We did not bring food." It was Aragorn's turn to laugh. He turned and urged the horse on again. He could hear Legolas spur Feransul on and catch up to Dinlhach's quick pace.  
  
"Why do you laugh, Strider?" Legolas asked, suspiciously. Aragorn laughed in his turn. "I do not know what you have in your pack but I brought the food." Legolas blinked, dumfounded.  
  
"What?" Legolas gazed at him. Aragorn glanced at the Elf, bemused. "I said," Aragorn repeated, "that I brought the food." Legolas faced forward and flashed a smile. "Then you have my gratitude." Aragorn laughed, "And what of your praise?"  
  
Legolas made a face in the bright moonlight. "You did not earn it yet." Laughter. The two rode in silence for a while. Gradually the trees began to lessen and more and more grass and bushes littered the ground.  
  
"If we continue this way," Legolas noted, "we will come to a clearing." Aragorn agreed and glanced around, alert. Legolas rode besides him, seeming at ease. He glanced at Aragorn's rigid form and frowned. "Calm down, Strider," Legolas lectured, a slight frown evident in his voice. "I can stay alert and talk better than you, so you need not worry."  
  
"I'm perfectly fine," Aragorn argued stubbornly. "You may be, but Dinlhach will tire quickly if this continues. Your tense posture makes it impossible for the horse to get comfortable," Legolas pointed out. Aragorn sighed and relaxed in his seat, throwing Legolas a pout. The Elf smiled to himself and sang softly:  
  
I sang of leaves, of leaves of gold, and of leaves of gold there grew;  
  
Of wind I sang, a wind there came and in the branches blew.  
  
Beyond the Sun, beyond the Moon, the foam was on the Sea,  
  
And by the strand of Ilmarin there grew a golden Tree. **  
  
His voice faded. "Why have you stopped?" Aragorn asked. "It was beautiful." Legolas laughed slightly. "It is a song Lady Galadriel of Lothlorien sings. I have forgotten much and have not heard it for many years." Aragorn nodded and said suddenly, "Why do elves sing such sad and sweet melodies?" Legolas quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"And what does Strider sing on his journeys?" Legolas jested. Aragorn chuckled and said, "Care to find out?" Legolas laughed and gave a nod. Aragorn, catching the Elf's movement, sang:  
  
O! Wanderers in the shadowed land  
  
Despair not! For though dark they stand,  
  
All woods there must be end at last,  
  
And see the open sun go past:  
  
The setting sun, the rising sun,  
  
The day's end, or the day begun.  
  
For east or west all woods must fail. . .**  
  
As soon as Aragorn faded off, Legolas stated, "Is that not one of Tom Bombadil's songs?" Aragorn glanced at Legolas, surprised, but answered, "Yes, it is, though I am wondering how you came to know his songs." Legolas snorted.  
  
"Master Bombadil has been around for quite awhile," Legolas explained. He spoke no more as if that explained everything. The only sound on the path was the sound of hooves against the ground. The moon was still high in the sky when Aragorn gave an audible yawn.  
  
"We will rest soon," Legolas assured his friend. Aragorn wiped the sleep from his eyes and said quickly, "No, I do not need to rest!" Legolas gave him a hard stare. "If we rest now, we still have plenty of time to refresh and get up early in the morning," Legolas said logically. He gave Aragorn a shrewd look and stopped Feransul. Aragorn looked back and followed Legolas's example.  
  
"But-" The Elf's commanding glare shut the protesting ranger up, Legolas turned the great white horse and rode into a group of trees. Aragorn followed reluctantly, but relieved.  
  
Legolas led Aragorn into a small clearing, surrounded by remaining trees. The Elf dropped off his horse and help Aragorn off his. The ranger said wearily, "I will set up camp, Legolas. Go get some firewood." Legolas glanced at him, concerned, but did not say anything. Instead, the Mirkwood Elf slipped into the shadows in search of firewood.  
  
Aragorn rubbed his eyes blearily again and led Dinlhach to a nearby tree. Tying the horse in place, Aragorn dropped his pack to the ground and began to set up camp. By the time Legolas returned with the firewood, the two horses were grazing nearby and camp was set up.  
  
The ranger was waiting, leaning against a tree. He seemed more wide awake and gazing at the sky with much interest. "Strider?" Aragorn jumped, startled. "Legolas?" Aragorn smiled. "I told you not to sneak up on me!" The Wood-Elf chuckled and dumped the wood near the ranger. He them started a small fire.  
  
As soon as the fire sparked to life, Aragorn fed it some branches. The fire burned steadily and a thin trail of smoke snaked into the sky. Aragorn glanced at Legolas and said, "It's funny, isn't it?" Legolas looked up from the flames. "What?" Aragorn gazed at the stars again.  
  
"We only met today and already we're-" Aragorn started.  
  
"Traveling together," Legolas finished. The Elf smiled and added his own opinion, "I do not find it strange, though I don't know why. I think I usually would, but with you, it seems as if I have known you my entire life."  
  
Aragorn faced Legolas and gave him a genuine smile. "I am glad you feel the same way as me," Aragorn cited slowly. Legolas's blue eyes flickered in the light of the flames. "Do not take my friendship lightly," Legolas warned softly after a while. Aragorn diverted his gaze from the horses to the Elf.  
  
"What do you mean?" Aragorn wondered. He rubbed his eyes, though his weariness had long gone away. Legolas sighed and turned towards the human. "Once I give my loyalty, I do not break my friendships easily. I rarely befriend humans. . .If that seems too much for a mortal, you need not-"  
  
"No!" Aragorn gasped, horrified. "I do not take your idea of friendship lightly. Actually, I am very much the same." Legolas studied the ranger in front of him and faced the sky, a smile tugging at his lips.  
  
"All is well then?" Legolas queried. The pulled his knees to his chest and offered Aragorn a slight smile. "Yes," Aragorn stated firmly. The two sat in silence until Legolas said, "I will take first watch. Rest." Aragorn threw him a look.  
  
"I don't need to rest," Aragorn insisted. Legolas gave him a commanding stare, though amusement shone in his blue eyes like a flame. "I do not wish to return to Rivendell because you fell asleep on your horse, fell, and was trampled to near death," Legolas retaliated. Aragorn gave a scowl and played along, "I do not think I will be the one to fall off my horse."  
  
"Very well," Legolas answered menacingly, "I suppose if you will not sleep on your own, I will have to make you." Aragorn blinked at the Elf. Are you serious? He thought to himself, amused.  
  
Legolas stood from his side of the fire and gave a sadistic smile. He advanced on the ranger and leaned down. His gold hair fell and curtained his face. The prince smiled and his white teeth shone in the flames.  
  
"Unless you reconsider," Legolas said sweetly. Aragorn made a face but leaned back on a tree and made himself comfortable. He grumbled and pulled his blanket around him. "If you try anything. . ." Aragorn warned. The ranger glared at the Elf who was giving him an innocent smiled.  
  
"Whatever do you mean, Strider, ranger of the North?" Aragorn growled in reply.  
  
+++  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?!"  
  
Elrond's angered voice rang through the halls of Rivendell. Gandalf sat patiently inside the Lord's study and gazed at the Elf calmly. "I sent them to Byrium," the wizard repeated slowly. The pacing Elf glared at him.  
  
"I heard you the first time," the Lord snapped, exasperated. He whirled on the wizard, robes swishing, and said in a low tone, "And what made you think I would agree to this course of action, let alone Thranduil would!"  
  
The wizard waited until Elrond's breathing became even. The Elf Lord drew in a deep breath and sat down at his desk, rubbing his forehead. As he opened his mouth to speak, a timid knock came at the door.  
  
"Come in," Gandalf interjected before Elrond could say anything. The door opened and Elladan walked in, followed by Elrohir. The two shifted nervously and Elladan said uncomfortably, "I hope we are not interrupting anything-" ("Not at all!" Gandalf said merrily.) "-but we were wondering where Estel and Legolas were. We have not seen them since yesterday."  
  
"This we know of," Elrond answered in a neutral tone. He shot Gandalf a calm look, though annoyance sprang to life in his eyes. Gandalf chuckled and replied, "I sent the two to Byrium."  
  
Elladan and Elrohir exchanged confused glances. "Byrium?" Elrohir asked hesitantly. "Yes," Elrond answered shortly. He picked up a letter with Mirkwood's seal on it. He reread the letter and sighed.  
  
"This is not good," he muttered to himself. Gandalf, hearing this, contradicted. "Nonsense! You need not worry about the two. They are smart enough to return alive."  
  
"But what about unscathed?" Elrond retorted annoyed. He sighed and said, "Forgive me, Gandalf. I may have overreacted to your news." Gandalf waved that aside and said to Elrohir, "You will need to send a messenger to Mirkwood. I need to speak with your father." Elrohir nodded and exited the room. Elladan was quick to follow, but Gandalf stopped him.  
  
"Elladan." Gandalf stood and leaned on his staff. "Aragorn wished for me to tell you that he was dearly sorry." Elladan blinked. "Excuse me?" Gandalf opened his mouth to repeat what he had said when Elladan rushed on, "Estel told you to tell me he was sorry?" Gandalf shut his mouth and nodded, his eyes twinkling with amusement.  
  
"Thank you," Elladan replied hastily. He bowed and left, closing the door quietly behind him. "Now," Gandalf began. He turned back to Elrond who was still sitting at the desk.  
  
"I did not explain to you fully why I sent Legolas and your son to Byrium." Elrond nodded and glanced at the message from Thranduil again. "I assume that it has something to do with this letter?" Elrond remarked. He raised his eyebrow and waited for the Istar's answer.  
  
"Yes, yes," Gandalf said hurriedly. "Thranduil knew of this demon and sent a warning to Lothlorien and Imladris. From each kingdom, three elves were chosen to guard the Scroll." Gandalf paused. The Elf nodded and motioned for the wizard to go on.  
  
"The Elves were murdered, but one was sent, injured, back to her own realm with a note." Elrond nodded again and picked up a second piece of paper on his desk. "Yes," he said slowly. He handed the noted to Gandalf, who took it and read it aloud:  
  
I Badingor will awaken and the city in exile will rise again, with power. With the One we will control. With the One we will conquer. With the One we will fall. /I  
  
"That does not make sense," Elrond said, exasperated. "You informed me that Byrium was a city in isolation, not exile." Gandalf's bushy, white brows furrowed. "Indeed." Gandalf shook his head. "I do not know. . .Legolas mentioned that Thranduil sent this letter because he, too, could not make much sense out of it." Elrond nodded and handed the wizard the letter. The wizard read:  
  
Lord Elrond of Imladris,  
  
Ill tidings have arrived in Mirkwood. An Elf, of my kin, has bore news of Badingor and Byrium. Shortly after, she passed on. Now, I have sent my son, Legolas, to deliver this letter to you and I am praying that he does not embark on a foolish detour. Though I told my son this was not of urgent news, it is of urgency, I fear.  
  
As your friend I am warning you, as a fellow ruler I am negotiating with you, and as another father I am advising you, do not let anyone, who is not already involved, become tangled in this web. I fear for my son's safety, which is why I have told him that this news was of not great importance.  
  
Byrium, I fear, is rising in power. They will conquer Celeborn's realm first, or so they say in the warning. What strikes me as queer is that they gave precise detail on what they will do. . .  
  
Forgive me, but I do not have any other things of importance to tell you. Heed this warning and watch over Legolas in his stay at Imladris. Ha! I do not think I need to worry about my son's well-being at your own Halls. . .  
  
Until the next time we may meet,  
  
King Thranduil of Mirkwood  
  
Gandalf let out a low chuckle before handing the note back to Elrond. "I suppose Thranduil did not know I was going to be here." The Elf took the note and told the wizard sarcastically, "I believe that neither of us had any knowledge that you would be here at this particular time and Byrium just happened to come to power." Gandalf laughed merrily and sat down across from Elrond.  
  
"Do not worry," Gandalf said after sometime, "They will return."  
  
+++  
  
Aragorn rubbed his eyes blearily and sat up. He blinked and studied his surroundings. He realized that Legolas was nowhere in sight but the horses rested near the ranger. Aragorn stood and let out a low whistle that the Elves of Rivendell used when hunting.  
  
A high pitched whistle answered the first one and Legolas crept out of a tree. Feransul neighed when he saw the elf and trotted over to him, nuzzling Legolas's shoulder. Legolas patted his horses neck and turned to Aragorn.  
  
"So you have awoken?" Legolas asked cheerfully. "No thanks to you," Aragorn grumbled. He stood and stretched. The Elf smiled and handed the ranger his pack. "Are you hungry?"  
  
Aragorn shook his head and eyed the pack. "What?" He questioned as he took his bag from the Elf. "Nothing," Legolas answered, "but I was wondering if you were ready to travel." Aragorn nodded and started towards Dinlhach, ignoring Legolas's questioning gaze. The ranger climb upon his horse, who nickered a welcome.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at Legolas said suddenly, "Why did you not wake me as you said you would?" Legolas glanced at him from atop his white steed. "I tried to wake you, but you would not open your eyes."  
  
"Oh. . ." Aragorn nudged his horse in the ribs, lightly and starting out the clearing in a quick pace. Legolas followed easily and said to Aragorn, "Does something ail you?" Aragorn looked at him, surprised.  
  
"No," he answered. He smiled at the Elf's concern and observed, "I noticed you were away this morning." Legolas spared him a glance and nodded. "Aye, I was. I was scouting." Aragorn gave a understandable nod and sighed contently.  
  
"This morning is beautiful," Aragorn commented glancing upward at the clear sky. Legolas smiled. "Indeed, but I can't help wondering how the others back in Rivendell responded to Gandalf. . ." Aragorn laughed lightly. "Yes, I wonder how my father will react. I suppose he will want Gandalf's head."  
  
Legolas chuckled softly. "If we ride north for about two days, we will come to the forest which encircles Byrium." Feransul, snorted and pulled closer to Dinlhach, eyes pulled back. Dinlhach, startled by the other horse's sudden movement jumped, alerting the ranger.  
  
"Feransul," Legolas said quietly to the horse in Elvish. "Peace, my friend." The horse calmed momentarily, but his steps remained wary. "There is something in the woods," Legolas told Aragorn, his voice low. Aragorn switched in Elvish and replied, "Shall we stop? The horses are nervous. . ."  
  
Legolas nodded and stopped Feransul abruptly. Dinlhach followed and the two horses stood besides each other, quivering and restless. Legolas stroke Feransul's mane again and quieted the horse's constant, but quiet, whinnies. Dinlhach shook his head nervously and stepped backward, away from the trees.  
  
"Do you hear anything?" Aragorn whispered. Legolas shook his head and peered intently at the trees. "I can feel a presence, but I fear I cannot hear or see it." Aragorn frowned and turned his horse north again.  
  
"Let us continue on our way," he murmured to Legolas. "If the thing is still lurking behind us, we shall see what it is." The Elf was hesitant to follow, but did so. Feransul, glad to comply, put on an extra burst of speed. Dinlhach followed quickly.  
  
Legolas stop atop his horse calmly. "What do you think it was?" he asked Aragorn. The ranger glanced behind his shoulder and replied, "I do not know. . .I do not think it was a being. Do you suppose they already broke the seal and released the monster?"  
  
Legolas shook his head. "It has not been a full moon yet. If it was a not a being, how were the horses able to fear what they cannot hear or see?" Aragorn quieted at the Elf's answer and said thoughtfully, "Perhaps they could see and hear something we could not." Legolas glanced at him and sighed. "Maybe, but we will just have to wait and see."  
  
Aragorn made no reply and sat quietly, deep in thought. Legolas sighed again and said softly, "Ai, Elbereth. . .elenath sila erin estel." Aragorn glanced, surprised, at the Elf's words but did say anything.  
  
Behind the two, a great eagle in the sky flew, trailing the two. Its talons were sharp, and beak, golden. Seeing the Elf and Man were fine, the great bird turned its course to Rivendell where Gandalf would be awaiting him.  
  
+++  
  
Badingor: Silent Horror  
  
Ai: Alas  
  
nin-mellon: my friend  
  
Feransul: Wandering Wind  
  
Dinlhach: Silent Flame  
  
Ai, Elbereth. . .elenath eila erin estel: Alas, Elbereth. . .may the stars shine on hope.  
  
**These two songs were excerpted from Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring One Volume Edition. Pages 110 and 363.  
  
[A/N:] Yay me! I finished the second chapter quicker than I thought! I making this up as I go along _ I hope it isn't too corny! Bleh =P Thank you, everyone, for the wonderful reviews! I didn't realize my computer was changing my Elladan's to Elladen's! But thanks to the corrections, I was able to fix my errors! *celebrates* I had to cut off some of the second chapter (such as Legolas's introduction to racism) and add it to the third because I couldn't find a good place to cut if off! I didn't want to be evil already in the first two chapters! ^______^ Well, in the next chapter, Legolas and Aragorn find out. . .my evil side is kicking into gear! *evil laugh* I'm not going to write what will happen next time. . .Bwahahaha! [end] 


	3. And So It Begins

Ahoy everyone!  
  
Yes, yes, another update! I promise to get to the plot more quickly! *guilty smile* Please stay with me and be patient! Okay! *rubs hands together* Let's get started! For full summary, disclaimers, and all that other junk, see the first chapter!  
  
Well Met Indeed  
  
+++  
  
Chapter 3 - And So It Begins. . .  
  
+++  
  
Elladan held back a sneeze as a the dust from the book floated into his nose. The ancient, leather bound book he held in his arms was flipped open to a yellow page. Elladan made his way to a chair by the window and sat. The sunlight laced its way in through the thin curtains. The Elf sat back and studied the page carefully, a frown marring his fair features.  
  
The yellow pages wrinkled at his light touch, but Elladan turned the pages, reading intently. Meanwhile, Elrohir, having sent the messenger to Mirkwood, searched for his brother. A muffled sniffing caught his attention as he was nearing the library. He peered in and found his twin hidden behind a ruby colored book.  
  
The sniffling continued and Elrohir grinned. "I thought that Elves were not exposed to sickness." Elladan jumped at the his brother's humorous voice. He scowled lightly. "You should at least apologize," Elladan sniffled. Elrohir chose to ignore this. He walked quickly to his brother's side and peered at the old pages.  
  
"What is it that you read?" Elrohir questioned slowly. Elladan looked up and said in a low voice, "I am searching for Byrium." Elrohir stared at his brother in surprise. "Come," Elladan suggested. He motioned for Elrohir to follow him to a table with two seats. Elrohir slid into the seat besides Elladan and asked, "What have you found so far?" Elladan did not need to face his brother to explain.  
  
"Read," Elladan commanded. He thrust the book towards Elrohir who took it with great care. The Elf's brown eyes moved often, turning page after page. Elladan waited patiently until Elrohir was through.  
  
"This does not tell us much," Elrohir said, disappointed. Elladan sighed. "Indeed. Nothing more than Father and Mithrandir know anyway." Elrohir shot him a look. "You have been eavesdropping." It was not a question, but a statement and Elladan nodded, grinning.  
  
Elrohir's tight look twisted into a pleasant smile. "Aha!" Elrohir laughed as he thumped his brother lightly on the back. "Just like the old days, isn't it Elladan?" Elrohir congratulated. Elladan sighed contently and leaned back in his seat. "Aye. How I miss those days."  
  
Elrohir nodded and closed the book. He gave a snicker and snuck a glance at his brother. Elladan, seeing his brother's gaze, raised a questioning eyebrow.  
  
"What are you two doing here?"  
  
Elladan jumped in his seat, as did Elrohir. "Father!" he gasped. "We did not hear you approach." Elrond smiled at his sons from the entrance of the library. "It is a beautiful day, why are you two in the library? Usually I have to drag the two of you in here." Elrond replied, amusement coloring his voice. Elrohir exchanged a guilty look with Elladan, but lied, "I was seeking Elladan's counsel and found him asleep in the library."  
  
"I was searching for a place of silence," Elladan explained at his father's look of unbelief. Elrond motioned around him. "Do you hear anything, my sons?" Elladan paused and listened, but even with his keen hearing, the Elf could hear no noise.  
  
"Well?" Elrond questioned. Elladan and Elrohir exchanged sheepish looks. "You're right, Father," Elrohir said slowly. "Elladan and I will go and. . ." He shot Elladan a look. He raised his eyebrows, gesturing for help.  
  
"And practice our. . ." Elladan rushed on. He jabbed his elbow into Elrohir's ribs. Elrohir let out a cry, but quieted as quickly as it came. Shooting his brother a dirty look, he continued, "Archery."  
  
"Archery?" Elrond asked in disbelief. His eyebrows shot into his fine hairline. "Yes," Elladan answered with more certainty. "Elrohir and I will go practice archery. . .outside. . . now. . . " He stood quickly and rushed past his father, Elrohir right at his heels.  
  
Elrond stared after the fleeing forms of his sons, bemused. The Elf- Lord made his way over to the table and studied the book that lay on the tabletop. He picked it up and flipped it to a page that was marked by either Elladan or Elrohir. His look of curiosity faded into a frown as he saw the words "Byrium" handwritten carefully at top of the old, wrinkled page.  
  
+++  
  
Gandalf stood at the balcony studying the sky carefully. As he suspected, a large bronze eagle flew towards the Istar. The wizard waited patiently until the eagle perched on a bough of a tree.  
  
"Hail and well met!" Gandalf called. He raised a hand towards Gwaither in a greeting. The great bronze eagle towards its piercing gaze to the wizard and his wicked beak seemed to curve into a smile.  
  
"Gandalf," Gwaither greeted, voice, smooth and rich. Gandalf smiled and hobbled towards his friend. "So, tell me," Gandalf began as he scratched his nose, "how do the two walkers fare?" If Gwaither was a human, his smile would have been visible.  
  
"Well. They do well," he answered in a soft voice. "Much better than I anticipated." Gwaither eyed the wizard with suspicion. "Though I do not understand why is it that you sent those two in the first place, the very air screams of disturbance." Gandalf gave a grave smile. "Indeed. I am beginning to doubt my word."  
  
Gwaither gave him an amused glance and shifted his weight. "Well, Grey Pilgrim, you have received your news, do you desire any more from me?" Gandalf gave a booming laugh. "You are not linked to me, Gwaither, in any way. I merely asked your assistance and you agreed."  
  
The eagle made a noise that sounded like laughter. "Very well," he agreed. He flapped his great wings and rose into the air. "If you need me, you know where I will be." Gandalf nodded his thanks and watched as Gwaither faded into the horizon.  
  
The Istar studied the trees nearby, in deep thought. "I hope you are not trying to communicate through the wind again, Mithrandir." Gandalf turned and faced the Lord of Imladris. If the wizard was surprised, he did not show it.  
  
"Not this time." Gandalf shared a laugh with Elrond. "What ails you?" Elrond gazed at the wizard suspiciously. "If it concerns Estel or Legolas, I wish to know."  
  
"And if it is not, would you still wish to hear about my worries, doubts, and fears?" Gandalf jested. Elrond's tight lips curved into a thin smile, but the Elf remained silent. The wizard sighed and began pacing. "I have asked Gwaither to keep watch of them for some time." Elrond raised an eyebrow.  
  
"And," Gandalf continued. "My friend has told me, they are quite well on their own. It is just that something about the air around them. . .it does not seem quite right." Elrond gave a slight nod. Concern was etched into his features.  
  
"I fear I need to leave Rivendell," Gandalf said quietly after some silence. There was no amusement in his voice, no twinkle in his eye. Elrond faced him, alarmed. "Why?" he inclined sharply. Gandalf gave him a reassuring smile.  
  
"Nothing urgent." Gandalf chuckled. "Just a quick trip to Mirkwood." Elrond frowned, but did not say anything. "If the Elvenking received the message from you, he will be going through the same thing." Gandalf gave a small chuckle. "He will need reassurance of some kind."  
  
Elrond shot the wizard a look of amusement, though his mind constantly screamed of his son. "Go then," he said tightly. "Thranduil must be anything but calm now." Gandalf laughed at the thought of the usually calm Elf in hysterics. He nodded and said, "I fear I will need to borrow a horse. Sharendell has always been a favorite of mine."  
  
Elrond nodded and walked with the wizard to the stables. When finally reaching the horses, Gandalf pulled on his pointy hat and held his staff in a more comfortable grip.  
  
"Do not worry much," Gandalf advised. He pulled himself upon Sharendell's grey back with more swiftness than one his age. Elrond gave him a smile and replied, "And stay in Mirkwood as long as you need. There is no rush." Gandalf chuckled and motioned Sharendell forward.  
  
As the wizard disappeared into the woods, Elrond sighed and laughed to himself. "A grey mount for a grey pilgrim," he said, amused. He shook his head and walked about to his study, passing an empty archery field.  
  
He paused and frowned at the barren field. Something is missing from this picture, he thought. Elrohir. . .Elladan. . .  
  
The Elf suppressed a groan and headed towards the library, in hopes of finding his two remaining sons.  
  
+++  
  
"NO! NOT LIKE THAT!"  
  
Legolas stared in horror as Aragorn notched another arrow and shot it wildly at their prey, a wild deer. The deer gave an annoyed shake of its shake but did not move, sensing no danger from the ranger.  
  
"What?" Aragorn asked innocently. "What did I do?" Legolas glared and him and shook his head. "You're wasting all MY arrows!" Aragorn gave a devilish grin. He pulled another arrow back on the string and aimed.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
Aragorn, surprised by the Elf's sudden outburst, released the arrow without the proper aim. The Elf and Man watched astounded as the arrow reached its mark: the deer's heart.  
  
The poor beast fell right where it was, the very grass it was chewing still laying in its mouth. Legolas's mouth dropped open. "See?" Aragorn boasted. "I hit the target!" Legolas turned his look of disbelief at the ranger and growled, "Lucky shot!"  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "Believe what you want, but I think I'm starting to get the hang of this." The ranger was rewarded with a playful slap on the shoulder from his friend. Aragorn laughed and dropped out of the tree, Legolas following. The two inspected the deer and Legolas said, "Let us set up camp here." Aragorn nodded and began to set down his bow and his pack.  
  
Legolas let out a high pitched whistle, calling their horses, and placed his bow carefully besides the bundle of wood Aragorn began to gather. Feransul bounded out of the bushes, neighing playfully at Dinlhach. The great copper horse tossed his head and pranced towards Aragorn, nuzzling him affectionately on the elbow.  
  
Feransul, on the other hand, thrust his white nose in Legolas hair and began snorting. The Elf laughed and pushed the horse away gently. "Not now, Feransul," he scolded. He began to strike a flame together. The elven horse tossed his head proudly and gave a whinny.  
  
"Your horse sounds as if he is whining," Aragorn commented and he dumped the rest of the firewood by the small fire Legolas had lit. Legolas made a face and glanced at Aragorn's kill.  
  
"Should we?" he asked. The ranger followed his gaze and nodded. The two made their way to the deer. Skinning it carefully, Aragorn handed the meat to Legolas who cooked it. As the carcasses were burned, the two enjoyed their meal.  
  
"Not bad," Aragorn said, chewing the meat slowly. He swallowed just as slowly as he chewed. Legolas laughed softly and studied the meat on his fork. "I suppose," he agreed. He took a small bite out of the chunk of meat.  
  
Aragorn grinned and set his empty plate on the ground. "Have more," Legolas commanded, motioning to the pot. Aragorn shook his head and patted his now-full stomach, giving a happy sigh. "You need to eat more," Legolas instructed. The Elf took another small bite at the meat. "You are still growing."  
  
The ranger made a face. "Am not!" Legolas shot him an amused glanced. "You are growing," he repeated. He finished the last piece of meat and set the plate besides Aragorn.  
  
"What about you?" the human questioned. "It is not like your diet consists of only berries and nuts." Legolas rolled his eyes and shook his head. "_I_ am an Elf," he replied.  
  
"Oh sure, that explains a lot!" the ranger retorted sarcastically. "Watch your tongue, human," Legolas said fiercely, though amusement ran deeply into his blue eyes. Aragorn grinned and prodded the fire with a stick, sending a shower of sparks up.  
  
Legolas who had been watching the horses graze in the afternoon sun, heard a sudden noise. He froze and turned towards the sound. Aragorn, noticing the Elf's sudden tenseness, reached for the hilt of his sword.  
  
Legolas picked up his bow and crept silently to the bushes and froze again, listening. He jerked his head towards the bushes and drew an arrow. Aragorn followed the Elf and drew his sword.  
  
With a silent cry, Aragorn part the bushes with his sword. Legolas pointed his bow at the figure. Everyone paused. Legolas lowered his bow and studied the fallen figure, who sat up.  
  
"Who are you?" the figure demanded. He rubbed his shoulder and glared up at Aragorn and Legolas. His eyes widened when he caught sight of Legolas's pointed ears. "Elf!" he gasped.  
  
"Yes," Aragorn answered. It was no use trying to hide Legolas's identity. The man climbed to his feet and studied the two with a curious look plastered onto his face. "I am Cylon, son of Rethro." He held out his hand and Aragorn shook it warmly.  
  
"Strider, Ranger of the North," he said in return. "And this is. . ._Beleru_, my companion." Legolas threw him a shrewd look, but did not say anything. He fixed a hard gaze upon Cylon, who stared back at him defiantly.  
  
"What say you to be here in the forests of Byrium?" Cylon questioned Aragorn, deciding to ignore the Elf all together. Legolas frowned and answered quietly, but firmly, "That is our business." Cylon shot him a cold glare, which Aragorn did not see.  
  
Confused by his friend's sudden act of hostility, Aragorn said, "We are traveling. What of you?" Cylon directed his gaze once more to Aragorn and said warmly, "I live in these woods." Aragorn nodded and smiled.  
  
"Would you like to join us?" Aragorn motioned to the remaining meat resting in the pot. Cylon let out a broad smile. "I do not see why not." He started towards the fire, Aragorn close at his heels. The ranger turned abruptly and said to Legolas, "Will you be joining us, Beleru?" He gave a wicked smile and he coughed, laughter threatening to spill over.  
  
Legolas gave a slight smile and replied, "I do not think I will." Aragorn blinked at him surprised and glanced back at Cylon who was waiting besides the fire. "Legolas?" he said in a hushed voice. "What is the matter?" Legolas hesitated. "Nothing, Strider," he finally answered softly.  
  
Aragorn shot the Elf a concerned look, but shrugged it off. "Go," Legolas said. He motioned to Cylon. "He is waiting." Aragorn glanced back and smiled at his friend.  
  
"Join us soon, _Beleru_," Aragorn commanded firmly. He smiled again and headed towards Cylon. Legolas sighed and smiled to himself, despite how he felt now. He headed into the woods and leapt lightly up into tree, not far from where Aragorn sat, seeking solace and time to think.  
  
Not far off, Aragorn was speaking to Cylon. "What were you doing in the bushes?" Aragorn asked curiously. Cylon swallowed the remaining meat in his mouth before replying, "I heard noises." Shrugging, he leaned towards Aragorn and said softly, "Do you think we can trust this. . .Beleru?" Aragorn gave a wry smile.  
  
"Aye," the ranger said firmly. "Beleru can, indeed, be trusted." Cylon studied the ranger again, his violet eyes blank. He nodded and set the empty plate down. "I have never seen one of the First Born before. . .tell me more about this companion of yours."  
  
"Well," Aragorn stated hesitantly. "I have not known him long." Seeing the shrewd look on the other's face he quickly explained, "My brothers and father knew him before he and I met." Cylon gave a nod and prodded the ranger to continue. "He is an archer," Aragorn retorted slowly. "He is an excellent companion and you would not find a better warrior anywhere. I am indeed blessed to have him with me."  
  
Cylon nodded and glanced at the darkening sky. "Where is he now?" Aragorn glanced at the man suspiciously but answered politely, "I think he is scouting." Cylon gave a quiet chuckle that sent a sudden shiver down Aragorn's back, "Why do you laugh?" Aragorn asked. He cocked his head and waited for Cylon's answer. "I laugh because there is nothing for your Elf to scout."  
  
"First," Aragorn stated icily, "Le-Beleru is not _my_ Elf, and second, what do you mean there is nothing to scout?" Cylon flashed him an apologetic smile, but his violet eyes remained dark. "I meant no offense, my dear ranger! As for nothing to scout, there is no danger here."  
  
Aragorn frowned. No danger? That did not sound right. . .He saw Cylon study the horses and give a low whistle, impressed. "I like your steeds there," he commented. Aragorn grinned and called Dinlhach over to him. His copper horse trotted over, but Feransul remained where he was. The white beast raised his great head and glanced at the humans warily. He snorted and tossed his head.  
  
"Why does that horse not have a saddle nor bridle?" Cylon questioned. He stood and dusted his hands. "He is of an elven breed. He does not need a saddle or bridle," Aragorn replied. He stood and patted Dinlhach softly before setting him loose. Cylon studied Aragorn's horse and said, "Where did you get such a beast?" Aragorn smiled as he watched his horse graze in the dying flames of the sun.  
  
"He was a gift," Aragorn answered. Cylon nodded and jerked his head towards Feransul. "Is he your friend's?" Aragorn nodded. Cylon ran a hand through his short, rugged hair and said, "I wonder how Referth is doing."  
  
"Referth?" Aragorn glanced at the man and saw him smile. "Aye, my horse. Shall I call him?" Aragorn shrugged and replied, "Do what you wish, Cylon." The man nodded and let out a loud ear-piercing whistle. Feransul snorted angrily at this and shook his mane. Dinlhach responded in a similar way and moved away from Cylon.  
  
Suddenly, out of the bushes, a black stallion cantered through. It's coat was coal black, as well as every where else. Aragorn studied the beast. Feransul, upon hearing the horse's entrance, looked up. When he saw the black beast, the elven horse reared back and neighed loudly. His ears were drawn back and he was snorting angrily at this.  
  
Dinlhach quivered and his shook his head nervously. Aragorn frowned and rushed to calm the horses. "Sh," Aragorn whispered soothingly. "Calm down, my friend." Dinlhach bobbed his head a final time before quieting. Aragorn moved to Feransul who pranced free of him. The white horse glared angrily at the man and jerked away from his touch.  
  
Cylon watched this with amusement. He gripped the bridle of his horse tightly and jerked it to keep the horse moving towards the fire. Aragorn, surprised how the man treated his horse, chose to ignore this. Desperately, the ranger gave a high whistle followed by a low one.  
  
He watched Feransul for a minute before heading towards Cylon. "Are you not going to calm that horse down?" Cylon asked, laughing. Aragorn chuckled and said, "Nay, Beleru will." Cylon raised a bushy eyebrow before shrugging. Aragorn inspected Referth, who was snorting.  
  
"Your horse seems. . ." the ranger trailed off. "What?" the man from Byrium asked curiously. Aragorn did not have a chance to answer, for Legolas had arrived at the camp. "What have you called for, Strider?" Legolas asked softly. He eyed Cylon with displeasure.  
  
"Feransul will not quiet," Aragorn answered. He motioned to the horse who stood away from them. Legolas frowned and turned his attention to the black horse. "What?" Cylon snapped impatiently. Legolas glared at him. "Nothing," he retorted coolly. He turned and started towards Feransul.  
  
"Peace, my friend," he whispered softly. He calmly stoked the horse and talked to him. Aragorn watched this exchange with interest and Cylon watched, glaring. Feransul quieted and dropped his proud head. He nudged Legolas who looked puzzled at the horse's sudden look of defeat.  
  
The ranger walked over to the Elf and asked, "What ails Feransul?" Legolas glanced at him, worried. "I do not know, but it has something to do with that horse over there."  
  
Aragorn tipped his head and called to Dinlhach who came to his side. "Shall we try taking the horses near him?" Legolas glared at him. "Why?" he asked angrily. Aragorn stepped back, surprised at the Elf's sudden lashing. Legolas, seeing he had hurt his friend, sighed. "Forgive me, I do not know what is the matter with me today." Aragorn frowned but nodded.  
  
He took Dinlhach's halter in one hand and slowly began leading the copper horse towards Referth. Dinlhach froze and would not budge. Aragorn coaxed and pleaded but the great horse of Imladris would not move. "He is afraid?" Aragorn wondered unhappily. Legolas gazed at Feransul and replied in a low voice. "Not afraid. . .but angry."  
  
He glanced at Aragorn who raised a dark eyebrow. "Angry?" Aragorn asked, bewildered. Legolas nodded but did not sat any more. The ranger sighed and gave up. He turned Dinlhach loose and sat down besides Cylon. Referth had moved away from his master and grazed on some grass. Aragorn sighed and leaned against a tree.  
  
"Did you calm that horse down?" Cylon asked quietly. "Aye, Beleru has," Aragorn answered, missing the scowl at the mention of Legolas's name. Cylon sat across from him and gazed at the Elf who was still whispering in a low voice to the horse.  
  
"What is he doing?" Cylon asked. His voice had come out harsh and Aragorn's closed eyes opened. "He is trying to find out what is wrong." Cylon shot him a look but did not reply. The ranger heard his friend sigh and move away from his horse, retreating towards a large tree. He sat at the base of this tree and watched the horses.  
  
"Rest, Cylon, you must be weary," Aragorn addressed. The man glanced at the ranger and replied, "Aye. Good night, Strider." Aragorn nodded and looked away from Cylon, who had leaned against a tree and closed his eyes. As soon as his was asleep, Aragorn crept over to the Elf.  
  
"Legolas?" he whispered softly in Elvish. Legolas turned his gaze towards the ranger. He nodded his greeting and turned his bright blue eyes towards the sleeping horses again. His brows furrowed and the Elf shook his head, which shone like silver in the moon.  
  
"I do not know what is wrong with them," Legolas admitted. He leaned back and glanced at Aragorn. "Why do you not rest?" The Elf inquired. Aragorn shook his head and answered, "I do not sleep because I want to talk with you." Legolas glanced at him again, surprised. "Speak then."  
  
Aragorn opened his mouth. "Why do you not like Beleru?" Legolas sent him a sharp gaze and the ranger winced inwardly. "Because I do not trust him." Legolas voice was firm and hard. His face showed no trace of emotions and Aragorn sighed bitterly.  
  
"This is not going to go anywhere," he said softly. The Elf did not even spare him a glance as he answered, "You asked me a question and I answered it. What more do you what of me?" Aragorn narrowed his eyes in frustration. He took a deep breath and calmed himself.  
  
"Why do you not trust him? Tell me, Legolas!" He demanded. The ranger glanced at Cylon's sleeping form, and was glad this argument was in Elvish. Legolas faced him and said with less defiance, "I do not wish to tell you." Aragorn, glad that Legolas was letting his guard down, pressed on. "Why?"  
  
The Elf glared at him, clearly annoyed. "If you really wish to know, it is because something about him is not right. He is strange." Aragorn's eyes never left the Elf's face nor did Legolas's steady gaze ever leave Aragorn's. "What do you feel?" Aragorn asked softly. Legolas looked away and replied neutrally, "I cannot tell. . .but there is something about this man-"  
  
"You do not like him because he is a man?" Aragorn asked angrily. Legolas faced him again, his blue eyes blazing. "Yes," he hissed sarcastically. "I do not trust him because he is a _man_! A _human_ like you!" He stood and shook his head, glaring down at the sitting ranger.  
  
Aragorn could clearly read Legolas's eyes. They were a darker blue now, and filled with anger, accusations, and sadness. The ranger stood and opened his mouth to apologize when the Elf shook his head a final time in disbelief and walked away.  
  
The ranger sighed and rested against the tree. That foolish Elf, he thought, forgot to take his bow! He was suddenly angry at the Elf's childish act. But as sleep dulled his mind, he a memory of his father telling him something about the prince.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Legolas will be slow to accept Men," Elrond explained. Aragorn glanced at the Elf. "Why is that Father?" he asked curiously. The Elf-lord turned to him and said in a low voice, "His past has had many bitter dealings with Men, Estel. He will not take to them lightly nor does he speak about his mother often."  
  
"Why?" Aragorn questioned darkly. "What happened?" Elrond sighed and rubbed his eyes wearily. "Those are not my stories to tell, my son," he replied. "Perhaps the young prince of Mirkwood shall tell you." Aragorn frowned but questioned his father no further.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Aragorn groaned and mentally slapped himself. The Elf had told him about his mother and now the ranger was accusing him of something he would never admit. Aragorn rubbed his aching eyes and closed them, making a note to himself to apologize.  
  
The ranger heard the arrow before he saw it. A loud twang sounded and a fierce burning pain erupted at his shoulder. He gave a cry and his eyes flew open. He saw the arrow protruding from his shoulder and staggered up. He unsheathed his sword and called to Dinlhach weakly. Before the horse could get to his master, men were surrounding it.  
  
"Run!" Aragorn shouted in elvish. His horse turned his gaze on him and seemed hesitant. "Feransul! Follow him and bring Legolas back!" The white beast gave an understandable neigh and bolted into the darkness, Dinlhach following. Aragorn tightened his grip on his sword's hilt and gritted his teeth in pain.  
  
Aragorn turned towards Cylon and found him upon his black steed ordering the men. "Cylon!" Aragorn gasped. He narrowed his eyes and whispered harshly, "You set this up." Cylon nodded and smiled wickedly. "You should have listened to your Elf." Aragorn glared at him angrily but did not say anything.  
  
Cylon opened his mouth to say more when suddenly the man in front of him fell, an arrow protruding from his heart. "Legolas," Aragorn breathed. His eyes wandered to the trees and Cylon, noticing this, gave a shout, "Search the trees! The Elf is hiding in the trees!"  
  
The men scampered, swords drawn. Their fearful eyes searched the branches frantically, all except one. He had drawn an arrow onto his crossbow and studied the trees. "You're the one who shot me," Aragorn gasped out. The man glanced at him but turned his attention to the tree behind Aragorn. He placed his finger on the trigger of the crossbow and aimed.  
  
He stilled and watched the leaves for any sudden movements. Nothing but the soft breeze among the leaves was visible, but still the man would not move. "Trulyn!" Cylon snapped. "Do not play around! I hired you now do the job properly." The man, who Aragorn decided was Trulyn, ignored Cylon. Aiming, Trulyn pulled the trigger and shot into the leaves of the tree.  
  
Everyone froze. When nothing happened, Trulyn calmly placed another arrow upon his weapon, this time aiming it at the wounded ranger. "Stop!" Cylon screamed angrily. His face was growing darker in the moonlight. "Do not kill him!" The man ignored Cylon and fired.  
  
Aragorn closed his eyes fearing for the worse when he felt nothing. His eyes opened slowly and he gave a silent gasp when he saw Legolas before him. His two wicked knives were drawn and a sliced arrow lay at his feet. Trulyn gave a satisfied smile before dropping his crossbow and drawing his sword.  
  
"Strider!" Legolas said sharply. "We must run!" Aragorn nodded and backed up, stepping on something. He looked down and saw that he had gingerly stepped on the Elf's bow. He picked the weapon up and cradle it against him. He held his sword, still, but moved with sluggish motions.  
  
"Go!" Legolas ordered. His eyes did not stray from Cylon's many men. "I will not leave you," Aragorn answered firmly. "Strider!" Legolas snapped angrily. Aragorn took a step back and stared in surprise at his friend's back. Legolas did not turn to yell at his friend, for Trulyn was giving the signal to move in.  
  
"Estel!" Legolas shouted in elvish, but Aragorn remained rooted to the spot. "I will not leave!" He replied. The Elf switched to elvish and said aggravated, "Leave now. You are in no condition to fight." Aragorn shook his head, though he knew Legolas could not see him from the back. "No," he retorted firmly. He spoke in Legolas's tongue and this exasperated the Elf even more. But Legolas had no time to answer the stubborn ranger.  
  
Legolas blocked the first man, whirling and stabbing him in the chest. Trulyn watched, not afar, with amazement. The Elf moved with such a grace, that he seemed as if he were dancing. Legolas concentrated on keeping the men away from Aragorn, but he knew it was a matter of time before Cylon's men overthrew him. He turned suddenly when he heard Aragorn cry out. The ranger was on the ground, unconscious. His sword lay discarded, but Legolas's own bow was held tightly in his hand.  
  
"Strider!" Legolas cried out. He blocked another blow and fought back quickly. He slew many men, but in the end, the lone elf could not prevail. As the men overpowered him, they grabbed his arms tightly and held him still. Legolas struggled, but the grips of the men were strong and the Elf felt nauseous as memories from his past flooded back.  
  
A knee was rammed into his stomach and Legolas doubled over, gasping for breath, when suddenly the hilt of a sword was slammed against his skull. Legolas blinked and shook his head in attempt to clear his sight, but was rewarded with another shower of pain. The last thing he saw before darkness claimed him was Trulyn's cold smile.  
  
+++  
  
Beleru: Mighty Skill  
  
Cylon: pronounced (ky-lon)  
  
Trulyn: pronounced (troo-lin)  
  
[A/N:] *falls back into my chair completely exhausted* Whew! *wipes sweat* Completed my third chapter! *drools* I'm hungry for ramen! T_T Anyway, it's about 11:00 pm here and I'm pooped! *falls asleep* That reminds me, no school tomorrow! *celebrates* Well, thank you all you lovely reviewers and I'm glad to have pleased you with my story so far! I hope it gets better! ^^;; Do I worry too much? *sighs* just finished editing all my chapters and it is now 11:30. Aha! Left you at a cliffhanger! *evil grin* Well, I got to sleep! [end] 


	4. Frozen In a Nightmare

i*waves* Howdy! *winces at the severe glares from readers* Yes, yes, I'm sorry that I posted Chapter 3 up so late! *laughs meekly* ^^; Thanks to all you reviewers! You are now officially my new best friends! I never imagined you would like the story so much! It was just a little sketch that I had stuck in my head when trying to sleep! Bleh. . . I'm supposed to be working on an essay for my language arts class, but here I am, typing this story. You guys owe me! *runs away and brings Legolas and Aragorn back as my bodyguards* ^_^; *As all you begin to drool, I run away* Enjoy!  
  
(Anyone want to guess my age? Hint: I'm not 2,931 like Legolas! I know, I know, I'm a weird girl. . . but hey! There's nothing wrong with being unique!)  
  
Well Met Indeed  
  
+++  
  
Chapter 4 - Frozen In A Nightmare  
  
+++  
  
I'm frozen in my own nightmare  
  
My eyes don't blink, I only stare  
  
I stare at nothing but I do not see  
  
And I know my past is chained to me. . .  
  
-Elfling [A/N: Based on Legolas's past]  
  
+++  
  
Aragorn groaned and opened his stiff eyes. A black sky greeted him and he shifted his weight from his arms to his back. His eyes widened and he let out a soft gasp as his injured shoulder erupted into another spasm of throbbing pain.  
  
"Strider?" Aragorn turned slowly and saw Legolas watching him carefully. His usual well-combed hair was slightly ruffled and his face was smudged with dirt. The ranger found himself smiling at the Elf. "What are you smiling at?" Legolas asked. He raised an eyebrow and studied the human skeptically.  
  
"I just didn't expect to see you dirty." Aragorn cracked another grin. Legolas scowled lightly and replied, "Well, I would be more shocked if I saw you clean." Aragorn snorted and quieted when he saw Legolas's silent warning: Cylon's men were near. The Elf shifted from his position and it was then that Aragorn saw that his friend had been bound tightly.  
  
His own hands were free and he shot Legolas a questioning gaze. Legolas, seeing this, sighed and explained in a hushed voice, "I. . . *asked* Cylon not to bind you, for it would put you in even more pain." Aragorn crawled slowly to the Elf and sat besides his friend.  
  
"Where are they now?" he asked. Legolas spared him a glance. "Some men went hunting. The others are by that fire." Aragorn followed Legolas's glance and saw that indeed some men were seated besides the fire. He scowled when he realized that he had not noticed this before.  
  
"How long have you been up?" Aragorn turned his eyes back to the quiet Elf besides him. Legolas sighed and leaned back against the tree. "Not long." Aragorn studied Legolas carefully before saying softly, "Forgive me, Legolas, for my harsh words earlier. I should have trusted your judgment about Cylon."  
  
Legolas stiffened and said softly in Elvish, "Do not apologize, Strider, for it was irrational, but bound to happen one day." The Elf fell silent, leaving Aragorn to think of his words. He sighed and said, barely above a whisper, "I have been thinking about what you said, son of Arathorn, and you are right."  
  
The ranger glanced at the Elf in surprise but said nothing. "I was slow to accept Cylon because-" Legolas hesitated. "-because he was a man." Aragorn's look of shock melted away and he said hurriedly, "I understand, Legolas."  
  
"No," Legolas said fiercely. He turned to the man and said more softly, "You do not understand my pain and fears and for that, I am glad." The ranger opened his mouth to speak but Legolas rushed on, "And I think I will be ready to tell you why I distrust Men so much."  
  
"You do not need to," Aragorn protested softly. "But I will," Legolas answered. He smiled softly at the man. "I never believed that I would spill out my secrets to a ranger."  
  
Aragorn grinned and winced at the pain in his shoulder. Legolas frowned, worried. "Strider," he started to say, concerned. Aragorn waved him off and said, his voice tight with pain, "I am fine, Legolas. Do not worry for me." Legolas's look of concern did not fade but he jested, "I fear I will never stop worrying about you, young human."  
  
Aragorn threw him grin, but froze at the sound of approaching footsteps. The ranger felt Legolas tense besides him. A dim shadow was cast upon them. Cylon. The man gave a wicked smile and leaned forward, his breath hot on Aragorn's face. The ranger resisted the urge to move away and endured the hot breaths that stank of wine.  
  
"You are drunk," Aragorn comment, disgusted. Cylon did not reply, but he backhanded the man aggressively. "Do not speak that way to me, foul ranger!" he hissed. His words were slurred and his thin, gaunt face red from wine and anger.  
  
"Strider!" Legolas hissed. Aragorn heard his Legolas's warning but ignored it. "What is wrong?" the ranger taunted. "You would sink low enough to hurt a wounded ranger?" Cylon's eyes flashed dangerously, but his thin lips curved into a sadistic smile.  
  
"Oh," he chuckled. "Do not worry about *that*, ranger." The title was meant to be a slur. "I would not sink as low as to hurt you, but the Elf is a different story." As Aragorn's eyes widened, Cylon gave another wicked grin and stepped back from the ranger. His violet eyes darted from Aragorn to Legolas.  
  
The Elf's body was rigid, but proud. His blue eyes shone defiantly and his face was regal. Cylon turned towards the elf and cupped his face. "Never have I set my eyes upon such a fair being," he whispered, His wild eyes, glazed over.  
  
Legolas stiffened and replied coldly, "And never will you again." Cylon's face twisted into a look of anger at the Elf's words and a blow to the head rewarded Legolas for his smart words.  
  
Cylon raised his hand to cuff the Elf again, but Legolas was faster. The Elf delivered a kick to Cylon's chest and the man stumbled back. He fell to the ground heavily. He blinked, dazed. And when he realized what had happened, his pale face grew dark with rage.  
  
He was up on his feet in a flash. His eyes narrowed to slits he heaved with anger. "You will pay dearly for that, you vulgar elf!" he spat. He stormed away, back to the fire. Legolas gave a satisfied snort, but did not relax from his stiff posture.  
  
"That was not wise," Aragorn said softly, a wave of dizziness pounding at him. Legolas did not answer, but his gaze turned to the ranger. Legolas's eyes widened when he saw that Aragorn was pale and wet with sweat. Aragorn's silver eyes closed.  
  
"Aragorn! Aragorn!" Legolas whispered urgently. "Open your eyes!" The ranger made a pathetic attempt to open his eyes, but failed. "I cannot," he muttered feebly. "I am too tired. . ."  
  
Legolas's eyes widened in panic. He pulled at his bonds, but the ropes were strong. He could not tear his eyes away from his friend. Not even approaching footsteps caught his attention.  
  
"Move aside." Legolas jerked his eyes away from his friend and saw Trulyn. The calm man held a bottle in one hand and a cloth in the other. Legolas studied him suspiciously, but move away from Aragorn.  
  
Trulyn studied the arrow and a flash of teeth was all Legolas saw of his grin. The man let out a soft chuckle that rose shivers in Legolas's spine. . .that voice. . . so vaguely familiar.  
  
"I shot that arrow," Trulyn commented. "It was indeed a perfect shot." Legolas grew angry at the man's words but stilled himself. Trulyn placed a hand on Aragorn's chest and grabbed the arrow firmly. He braced himself and pulled.  
  
Aragorn's eyes shot open and he let out a cry of pain. Legolas closed his eyes at this heart-wrenching sound and clenched his teeth. Aragorn made no more noises but the sound of his ragged breathing.  
  
Trulyn carefully cleaned the wound and bandaged it. He stood and wiped his hands on the cloth. He pulled out a knife and approached the Elf carelessly. He bent down and said tonelessly, "The arrow was poisoned. If you move your friend, he will die. I trust you will make the right decision and tend to the ranger." He cut Legolas's bonds free and whispered, "After all, you made the wrong one all those years ago."  
  
Legolas froze. His blue eyes were wide and his face, blank. Trulyn smiled and walked back to the fire. Just like before, he thought to himself, amused.  
  
Legolas watched him leave, shocked. Many years ago. . . Legolas shook himself from his memories and turned back to Aragorn. He placed a hand on the ranger's forehead and found it mildly warm. He busied himself, soothing Aragorn down with calm Elvish words, but beneath those calm words, a troubled mind would not rest.  
  
"Legolas," Aragorn rasped. "What did he mean?" Legolas looked up, shocked. "Aragorn? You are awake?" he murmured. Aragorn ignored the Elf's questions and made an attempt to sit up. Legolas pushed him back down gently.  
  
"What did he mean *all those years ago*?" Aragorn questioned again. His eyes were more alert and he held the Elf's gaze, concerned. Legolas felt himself pale at the one's questions. "Nothing," he answered. He swallowed hard and began checking Aragorn's wounds.  
  
"Legolas," Aragorn said gently. "Look at me, and tell me what it is." Legolas swallowed again, but met the ranger's gaze. "It is the story that I was meaning to tell you," Legolas started, "about my past, but. . . knowing that Trulyn is aware of what happened to me. . . I do not think I wish to tell you anymore." Legolas shut his eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"Legolas," Aragorn said firmly. "The past is not bound to you. Let go of the memories." Legolas's eyes opened and he replied quietly, "But you see, Aragorn. . . my past is chained to me."  
  
Aragorn frowned, worried. "Nay," he argued. "Tell me, Legolas. Tell me so I can help you." Legolas gave a slight nod and opened his mouth. . .  
  
+++  
  
"Pig!"  
  
"Orc!"  
  
"Smelly one!"  
  
"Foolish one!"  
  
Elrond sighed and glowered at the volume of the twins. With Estel gone, he had expected everything to be quiet and still, but obviously not. He gave up on the book he was reading and stood out on the balcony, where he had a perfect view of the twins in the balcony.  
  
"Enough!" he commanded at them. Elladan and Elrohir froze and looked up at their father. Elrond could make out their faces and he laughed at the sight. Elladan grinned and bowed to Elrohir before shouting to Elrond, "Lord Elrond of Imladris, I hope you have enjoyed the show!"  
  
Elrond shook his head, amused. He turned and entered his bed chamber to find an elf waiting patiently for him. "May I help you?" he asked surprised. The elf bowed and replied, "King Thranduil of Mirkwood has sent you an urgent message." Elrond nodded his thanks and took the letter. The Elf gave a final bow and departed. The Lord opened the letter.  
  
Lord Elrond of Imladris,  
  
Hail and well met! Indeed you would know that Mithrandir has arrived in Mirkwood, but his words do little to ease my worry. Ai! I worry for Legolas and I naught know how to ease my mind from the worry!  
  
But the main reason I have sent this letter to you is because more and more Elves of my realm are returning from the forest, injured. Upon their skin is a burn in the shape of a ring within a ring. This is ill news. This sign has not been seen for centuries. The power of the Byrium is rising. No men have been spotted in Mirkwood's forests yet, and I cannot help but think it is not human. More messages of *The One* have arrived.  
  
I fear there is nothing more that I can say that I am clear of. Please watch for my son and may the Valar watch over both our priceless treasures.  
  
Until the next time we may meet,  
  
Thranduil of Mirkwood  
  
By the Elven-King's writing, Elrond could clearly see that his friend was in haste. He took a deep breath and sat down. He sipped some of tea, trying to calm himself. His brows furrowed. More havoc was being caused by the Byrium. Have they awakened the Badingor already? He sighed and rubbed his forehead thoughtfully.  
  
"Lorelen!" he called sharply. The She-Elf entered his bedchamber and bowed. "Yes, my lord?" she asked respectfully. Elrond stood, robes swishing. "I will be leaving for Mirkwood with my sons and a small party." Elrond's gaze softened.  
  
"There are ill tidings in Mirkwood that I have to attend to." Lorelen's gold eyes sparked with curiosity, but she bowed and answered, "Aye, Lord Elrond. I will alert the party and Lords Elladan and Elrohir."  
  
"Nay," Elrond denied softly. Lorelen looked up, puzzled. "Lorelen, you have served me well," Elrond started, "And I wish for you to return home to Lothlorien for some time with your family."  
  
Lorelen's look of happiness was priceless. Her gold eyes glimmered like never before and excited, she bowed. "My Lord!" she exclaimed. "Thank you!" She looked up and her eyes shone with unshed tears.  
  
"If I knew it took this to make you so happy, I would have sent you home sooner." Elrond smiled. Lorelen bowed again and said, "I will alert the party before I pack, milord." Elrond nodded and smiled as the blushing maiden left the room.  
  
He sat down and sighed. He would have to leave someone in charge, and he with Elladan and Elrohir accompanying him, his best choice was Gloriath, a dear friend of Elrond's and wise beyond his years. Elrond sighed once more and sipped his tea before viewing the blue skies of Rivendell.  
  
+++  
  
"Another?"  
  
Before the whisper even left Thranduil's lips, an injured Elf was rushed into the Healer's Room. The Elven-King rubbed his tired eyes and started towards the room when a firm grip held him back.  
  
"Thranduil," Gandalf said gently, "You have not slept or eaten for days. You cannot go on like this." Thranduil sighed and blinked slowly. "Aye Mithrandir, but my people need me and I fear I cannot eat or sleep until I know all is right again."  
  
Thranduil gave the wizard a soft smile, similar to Legolas's. Gandalf released the Elf's shoulders and said, "Rest if you have the chance. You look exhausted!" Thranduil gave a tired laugh. He glanced down at the robes he had worn many days in a row.  
  
"I presume my hair is not better off?" Thranduil raised an elegant eyebrow and tucked a stray strand of silvery blond hair behind his ear. Gandalf chuckled and replied, "Nay! I fear not." Thranduil made a face and started for the room again.  
  
As he reached for the door knob, he turned to the Istar and said softly, "My thanks, Mithrandir." He flashed the wizard another smile before entering the room. The wizard sighed and hobbled out to the Gates of Mirkwood. "Are there any out there?" He barked. The guard looked down, startled at being addressed do harshly.  
  
"Nay," he answered. He sent a questioning glance towards the wizard. "Then seal the Gates," Gandalf commanded. The guards exchanged uneasy looks. "But the King - "  
  
"Nevermind that," Gandalf said shortly. His patience was wearing thin. "Seal the Gates unless you want more innocents injured!" The guard nodded and shouted an order in elvish to the others.  
  
Satisfied, Gandalf made his way to Thranduil again. When he entered the Healer's Room, he found Thranduil and the healers tending to the wounded. "How do things go?" he asked.  
  
Thranduil looked up and smiled grimly. "Not well," he answered. "If this continues, Mirkwood will not last." Thranduil gave a sad sigh and joined Gandalf outside.  
  
"I have sealed the Gates," Gandalf said. He turned to Thranduil and said seriously, "Thranduil. We *must* stop this." Thranduil sighed. "How can I protect my people if we cannot see our enemy?" Thranduil asked desperately. Gandalf gave the Elf a sympathetic glance, but did not answer.  
  
"Perhaps the same goes on in Lothlorien as well," he finally said. Thranduil gave a hollow laugh. "Your words do little to comfort my worries. If this occurs to the golden forests of Celeborn and Galadriel, they will have the same problem as us."  
  
Gandalf nodded and the two watched the stars wearily together. "I fear I must return and tend to the wounded," Thranduil said almost sorrowfully. Gandalf faced the king and said sternly, "Nay, you must rest."  
  
Thranduil shook his head before saying firmly, "We have been over this before. These are my people and I must tend to them." Gandalf blocked the Elven-king's path. He shook his head and retorted, "You are *ill*, Thranduil. You *must* rest."  
  
"Nonsense!" Thranduil said impatiently. He passed Mithrandir and jested lightly, "Elves are not immune to sickness." He smiled and disappeared into his own halls, leaving the wizard worrying for the king's health.  
  
The next morning, Gandalf found himself at the Gate of Mirkwood. The Gates were still sealed but suddenly a guard shouted, "A party from Imladris! Open the Gates!" The silver Gates opened silently and a small party led by Elrond entered.  
  
"Mithrandir!" Elrohir cried. He leapt down from his steed and rushed to the wizard. "I did not know you were here!" Gandalf smiled and said merrily, "Nor did I know you would be coming."  
  
"Aye," Elrond answered. The party slid off their horses and the silver Gates slid shut again. "Why are the Gates so closely watched?" A dark look crossed Gandalf's face for the briefest moment.  
  
"I will speak to you about that later," he said. "Come, come!" The party handed their steeds to the Mirkwood Elves who led them to the stables. When their arrived at the doors of the castle, they found Thranduil pacing nearby.  
  
His green eyes lighted up when he spotted Elrond and the twins. "Ai!" he cried happily. "Elrond of Rivendell! What brings you and your sons here?" Elrond was genuinely surprised at the Elvenking's appearance, but made no comment.  
  
"Nothing at all," Elrond answered. Elladan and Elrohir bowed deeply, as did the other members of the party. "Come," Thranduil said brightly, but his mask did not hide the weariness in his eyes nor the slight tremor in his voice.  
  
He led them into the dining area. "Sit," he gestured. Obediently, all sat, but Thranduil himself. "Are you not going to join us, my friend?" Elrond asked, brows furrowing. Thranduil gave a tired smile.  
  
"Forgive me," he apologized, "but I fear I have duties to attend to." He gave them a slight smile before departing. "Excuse me as well," Elrond said politely. He followed Thranduil out to the hall.  
  
"Thranduil!" he called. The king turned his eyes wide with surprise. "Why are you not dining?" he asked, concerned. Elrond placed a hand on his friend's shoulder and replied firmly, "I wish to dine with Mirkwood's king." Thranduil gave a weary laugh and shook his head.  
  
"I fear I cannot," he refused again. "I have duties-"  
  
"To attend to," Elrond finished impatiently. "What are these duties?" A dark look crossed Thranduil's face. He shook his face and replied grimly, "I must tend to the wounded."  
  
"Wounded?" Elrond asked. Thranduil nodded. "More Elves have been wounded. That is why I have had the Gates sealed." Elrond nodded, but pressured, "When was the last time you have eaten or slept?"  
  
"That is not important," Thranduil said hastily. He began to move when Elrond held him firmly in place, his hands on Thranduil's shoulders. "It *is* important, nin-mellon," he said sternly. Thranduil sighed.  
  
"I have not eaten or slept properly for several weeks now," Thranduil admitted. He leaned heavily against the wall, face, pale. "Thranduil!" Elrond called, worried. The Elvenking opened his green eyes and smiled slightly.  
  
"It is nothing, friend. Just a minor headache is all." He waved Elrond off, but Elrond would not release his grip from his friend. "Release me," Thranduil snapped, irritated. "No," Elrond answered. He knelt down by the king and said softly, "You are my friend. I care for you."  
  
Thranduil sighed and smiled. "You are right, Elrond, as always. Forgive me." Elrond smiled. "There is nothing to forgive, just return with me to dine." Thranduil cracked a small grin and stood, too fast.  
  
The world spun before the king of Mirkwood and a roaring sound was all he heard before his knees buckled and he fell unconscious. Elrond, surprised, eased the unconscious Elf down as best as he could before racing to the dining hall.  
  
"Gandalf!" he called to the wizard. Gandalf looked up from his tale he was telling and got to his feet at Elrond's grim face. "What is it?" he asked, as he hurried after the Elf.  
  
"Thranduil had collapsed," Elrond explained. Elrohir and Elladan rushed after their father, after excusing themselves. They followed Elrond until they came upon Thranduil who was resting where Elrond had left him. A thin layer of sweat covered his brow, and his breathing was ragged. Elrond leaned down and scooped the Elf-Lord into his arms, finding himself surprised at the lightness of the body.  
  
"Father, should I carry King Thranduil?" Elladan asked, worried. Elrond shook his head as he hurried to the Healer's Room. "He is not heavy at all." Elladan and Elrohir exchanged worried glances. Gandalf said nothing and remained, grim.  
  
When the group entered the Healer's room, they found it full of beds, each of them taken by an injured elf. Thranduil gave quiet groan, drawing the eyes of the healers.  
  
"Bring the herbs and bandages to your king's bedroom," Elrond ordered. A healer nodded and busied herself gathering herbs. Elrond turned to Gandalf and questioned, "Where is Thranduil's bed chambers?"  
  
Gandalf glanced at the room again, concerned, but replied, "Follow me." Elrohir could do nothing but stare at the injured elves and the busy healers. What was happening in Mirkwood?  
  
Elrond looked over his shoulder and called to the twins, "Stay and aid the healers." Elladan and Elrohir nodded and entered the room, closing the door quietly. Elrond came to a stop in front of a beautifully crafted door; upon it was the emblem of Mirkwood.  
  
Gandalf opened the door and revealed a richly furnished room. The large balcony was open and a soft breeze drifted in. Elrond laid Thranduil onto the bed carefully. By this time, the Elf's dark lashes began to flutter against his pale skin. He let out a soft groan and his emerald eyes opened.  
  
As he tried to sit up, Elrond pushed him back down gently. He placed a cool hand on Thranduil's head and was found it feverish. "Rest Thranduil," he soothed. "Elrond?" Thranduil muttered. "What is the meaning of this?" He struggled to sit up. "I need to go to the Healer's Room." A quiet nod came at the door. Gandalf opened it to find the young healer with the herbs. "Thank you," he replied. The Elf nodded before departing.  
  
"Sh," Elrond said softly. He wet a cloth that was brought and placed it on Thranduil's forehead. "My sons are helping the healers." Thranduil settled back and he seemed more awake. He noticed Gandalf standing at the balcony and mumbled, "Elrond, why is it that you always drag people into my business?"  
  
Elrond chuckled. "Whatever do you mean?"  
  
+++  
  
*Many years ago. . .*  
  
"Resulon!"  
  
Legolas stared wide-eyed as a dagger pierced his friend's side. The impact forced the Elf to stumble back and fall. Legolas dropped his bow and ran to his Resulon's side.  
  
"Resulon!" Legolas cried. He fell to his knees and sank into the mud. Rain dropped steadily from the dark sky, mixing with tears and blood. Resulon opened his deep navy eyes.  
  
"Legolas," he breathed. "Protect yourself! Flee!" he winced at the pain. "I am fine," he insisted, sitting up. The men were nearing now. "It is just my side." Legolas glanced behind him, at the sound of approaching men. He turned back to his friend.  
  
"Remove the dagger," Resulon muttered, struggling to sit up. Legolas bit his lip but did as he was told. He gripped the dagger firmly and placed the other hand upon his friend's side. "Hurry!" Resulon urged through gritted teeth. Legolas swallowed and jerked the dagger free.  
  
Resulon gave a muffle cry and took deep ragged breaths. Legolas studied the dagger tip and threw it to the side, disgusted. Poison.  
  
He tore a strip from his cloak and carefully bound Resulon's side hastily. He helped the Elf up and ran, aiding his stumbling friend the best he could. They ran, but the noises of men drew nearer. Resulon gasped, "Run on, Legolas!" But the prince's grip on his friend became tighter.  
  
"Nay," he said back fiercely. He paused briefly and studied the woods of the Blue Moutains**. These woods were unfamiliar and Legolas did not know what to do. Finally and quickly he shouted, "Into the trees!" Resulon grunted but climbed into the tree, anything but gracefully.  
  
In the boughs of the trees, Legolas and Resulon waited in the dark. The sound of men and horses approached them. "Be quiet, fools!" a voice snapped harshly.  
  
"But Trulyn," a man protested. "They are not here." The man who Legolas suspected was Trulyn turned and glared at the man, instantly quieting his pestering questions.  
  
The rain fell and the horses stirred. A soft wind whistled in the trees and all was still. Suddenly Trulyn's grin could be caught in the moonlight. "The trees," he whispered. He gave a laugh and said, "I have never hunted an Elf before for a bounty. This is quite. . .entertaining."  
  
Resulon stiffened besides Legolas. A bounty hunter, Legolas thought grimly. So that is why they have been after us. Trulyn studied the trees and called out, "You have made a foolish choice, Elf. Your friend was wounded by my dagger. Now, he will die of poison."  
  
Trulyn climbed back onto his horse and added, "I will be back to search for the body of your dead comrade. I will be paid handsomely even for a dead elf." Legolas closed his eyes and resisted the urge to shout. As the men disappeared, Legolas eased Resulon out of the tree.  
  
His friend was taking ragged breaths and his eyes were closed. "Return to the light, Resulon!" Legolas pleaded in Sindarin. "Please! Do not leave me!" Resulon opened his dark eyes, which contrasted with his pale skin.  
  
"Legolas," he whispered. "Leave me and go. Return to Mirkwood and tell my family how I fell." His eyes closed away. "No!" Legolas whispered fiercely. Hot tears sprung to his eyes. "You did not fall! It is not your time, my friend." His voice faded as he buried his head in Resulon's still chest.  
  
"Resulon. . ." Legolas cried. Tears fell from his eyes and mixed with the rain. Somewhere, a lone hawk gave a final screeched and all was still. Legolas wept bitterly and finally when he was exhausted, he looked up and he stared down at the lifeless body of Resulon. He jumped up and backed away from his dead friend. His eyes were wide from aftershock.  
  
"No, no, no, no!" Legolas screamed. He turned and fled, tears falling. . . forever falling.  
  
+++  
  
*Present Time. . .*  
  
Aragorn's mouth dropped open, shocked. "Legolas," he whispered. "I had no idea." Legolas turned to him, his eyes shining with unshed tears. "He died in my arms, Aragorn. I do not want to do through anything like that again. . ."  
  
Legolas pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head in his arms. "Legolas," Aragorn whispered again. He slowly inched his way over to the prince and pulled him into a hug. "I am so sorry."  
  
"No," Legolas finally whispered. "You have nothing to apologize for." Legolas faced him, his face dry and the traces of tears, gone. "I have never hated men," Legolas admitted quietly. "But I have not *trusted* them either." Aragorn nodded and gave Legolas a weak smile.  
  
"It must have been horrible for you," he murmured. Legolas gave a stiff nod. "This was partly why my mother left for the Undying Lands," Legolas commented softly. Aragorn stared at Legolas. "Your mother left for the Grey Havens because of. . .this?" Legolas did not answer for a moment.  
  
"Resulon was my brother. . ."  
  
+++  
  
** Blue Moutains is a actual place in Middle Earth (Who would've known? ^__^)  
  
[A/N:] *runs away and hides behind a elf bodyguard I purchased* Two cliffies in a row! *meek grin* But hey, I was doing this during my precious homework time! There *had* to be a catch! *evil smile* Anyway, except for the cliffie, I think it was too short. . .hehe! I just thought this would be a good place to end it for now! ^__^; Am I evil or what?  
  
Well, anyway, *bats eyelashes innocently* I want to see how many 'Favorites' List I make. *drools* Wow. . .if I ever get as popular as Cassia, I *must* have character death! It adds more. . ."spice" to the story.  
  
Okay, here's the deal:  
  
-Add me to your 'Favorites' List *evil grin*  
  
-Go read Chloe's 'Iston, I know' and 'Erifer, Only Mortal' (major character death there)  
  
-Review, review, review!  
  
These will "magically" make my chapters come up faster. *cheesy grin* Hehe. . .*nervously laughter* Anyway, more clues for my age:  
  
-Even number (*big* hint there. . .)  
  
-Younger than 20, older than 10  
  
Love you all! *blows kisses* [end] 


	5. Don't Lose Yourself

*peeks meekly at the growing crowd* Eep! So many reviewers! Yay! Thank you all! I finished watching '8 Mile'. It's really an inspiring movie. Eminem worked so hard and succeeded! Go Eminem! *cheers* Anyway, for those who guessed my age:  
  
I AM 12-YEARS OLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Heh heh! How many of you were waAay off? *everyone raises hands* ^_^ *frowns, worried* Is this going to affect all you reviewers out there? I hope not. . . *sniffle* Please stick with me until May, I'll be thirteen then! Well, enjoy the latest chapter!  
  
Well Met Indeed  
  
+++  
  
Dedication:  
  
This chapter is dedicated to Eminem for his hard work and courage while darkness and uncertainty loomed ahead. Don't lose yourself on the way. . .  
  
+++  
  
Chapter 5 - Don't Lose Yourself  
  
+++  
  
"Brother?" The whisper barely left Aragorn's mouth when Legolas gave a sharp nod. "Aye," he answered softly. He threw a quick glance at the ranger and gave him the smallest of smiles. "It was long ago, Aragorn." The Elf sighed. "The memory is not fresh in my mind or heart and I will not bawl at the slightest mention of it."  
  
Aragorn gave a timid nod, but said nothing. He made an attempt to sit up a little straighter and was rewarded with another wave of pain. He bit his lip; a soft groan managed to creep out of him. Legolas's head shot up and he stared at Aragorn. The Elf's body was tense and he struggled to keep his face calm, but Aragorn saw something in the Elf's eyes he had never seen before. . . Fear.  
  
"Aragorn?" Legolas swallowed and licked his lips nervously. Aragorn cracked a strained grin and waved the Elf aside. "I am fine, Legolas," the ranger lied. It hurt to breathe. "Aragorn," Legolas demanded sharply. "Tell me where you hurt." The Elf's voice become noticeably softer. "Please. . ." Aragorn closed his eyes and took a ragged breath. "It hurts. . . to. . . breathe."  
  
Legolas bit his lip, unsure. "Calm yourself, Aragorn. Take deep breaths." Aragorn closed his eyes tightly. The pain was growing with every breath. "Aragorn," Legolas called softly, panic audible in his voice now. The man gathered every bit of his strength and cracked open his eyes. His glassy grey eyes met Legolas's wide blue ones.  
  
"Aragorn," he pleaded. "Breathe, please!" The ranger drew in a shuddering breath and his lungs were attacked with another spasm of pain. "No," he gasped. "I cannot, Legolas. It hurts. . . it hurts so much." The Elf's heart broke. He closed his eyes and tried to remain calm, but it was hopeless: there was no way to help the ranger. The greatest medicine he had now was his own strength, as well as Aragorn's, and their friendship. He opened his mouth and did the only thing he was sure of, sing. His started quietly in Elvish and the ranger's glazed eyes began to droop. His breathing deepened with each breath and he sagged in the Elf's arms. Legolas's hopes soared and he continued to sing.  
  
When the cold of Winter comes  
  
Starless nights will cover day  
  
In the veiling of the sun  
  
We will walk in bitter rain  
  
When the seas and mountains fall  
  
And we come to end of days  
  
In the dark I hear the call  
  
Calling me there  
  
I will go there and back again**  
  
Aragorn's stormy eyes were closed and the Elf laid him down carefully on the ground, head in his lap. He found his hand resting on the man's forehead, feeling for a temperature. Finding the ranger's temperature normal, Legolas whispered, "Elenath sila erin le. . ." //Stars shine on you\\ Having said that, the Elf closed his tired eyes and slept.  
  
It was not long before Legolas was prodded sharply by someone. His eyes flew open. It was Aragorn. The ranger had a look of worry etched into his rugged features. "You slept with your eyes closed," Aragorn explained, almost accusing the elf of a crime. Legolas blinked and sat up, surprised.  
  
"I must have been tired." He eyed the ranger suspiciously. "And how do you fare, ranger of the north?" Aragorn shrugged and replied, "Much better than yesterday." Legolas gave a satisfied nod. It was day now, and Cylon's men had not moved anywhere.  
  
"This is odd," Legolas muttered. Aragorn nodded, understanding Legolas's comment. Aragorn voiced Legolas's worries, "We have not moved since last night." He grey eyes widened slightly. "Legolas," he hissed excitedly. "Dinlhach! Feransul!" Legolas's lips quirked into a slight smile of realization.  
  
Before Aragorn could say anything, the Elf gave a clear whistle. The sound rang through the woods, causing an eerie silence to cloak the group. In the distance, Cylon's head jerked up. His face darkened and he stood, his cloak falling to the ground. He started for the two, his men following behind.  
  
Legolas flashed the ranger a successful smile. "Say nothing," he warned as the men drew near. "You as well," Aragorn shot back. The ranger and Elf stood, silently. Cylon stopped abruptly as he came face to face with Legolas. "That whistle," he spat. His only answer was a cry of a hawk in the distance.  
  
"Speak, Elf," he threatened angrily, "or that *ranger*-" The man stopped. His thin lips curled and he said in a malicious tone, "I tire of threatening. You will receive what you deserve." Legolas's eyes narrowed, but he held his tongue. Cylon's gaze flickered from Legolas to the ranger. He took a step back and commanded, "Show them that we do not tolerate games, men."  
  
Trulyn was beside Cylon, arms crossed over chest as he surveyed the scene. "This is not a fair fight," he said softly. Cylon glared at him. "I pay you to do your job, not to lecture me on what is right or wrong!" He turned back to Legolas and Aragorn who were completely surrounded by that time.  
  
"Ready, set, go. . ." he murmured. The men charged, but Legolas was quicker. He had ducked from a blow and delivered a kick to the nearest man's stomach. The man stumbled backwards and fell, but his empty space was filled by another. "Strider!" Legolas shouted above the noise. "How are you faring?" Legolas was rewarded by man skidding across the ground away from Aragorn.  
  
"Quite fine," Aragorn answered modestly. Legolas hid a smile before weaving in and out of the men. The Elf dodged the attempts easily and countered their clumsy attacks with his own swift blows.  
  
"Legolas!" The prince turned just in time to see Aragorn toss him a dagger. He caught it easily and spun around, thrusting into the stomach of the man attempting to beat him down from behind. Blood was spilt, but the men kept coming. Legolas slowly edged his way towards Aragorn, who was beginning to tire. The man's breaths came out in silent pants. Sweat dampened his hair and his side had begun to bleed again.  
  
"I watch your back," Legolas muttered softly, He deflected a blow aimed at his neck and drove the man back. Aragorn grunted and replied, "I have yours as well." Legolas gave a grim smile. He stepped back and found Aragorn and himself back to back.  
  
Aragorn's arm ached, as did his chest, but never once did he mention this to the Elf. The corners of his vision blurred and suddenly his silent gasps turned into a coughing fit. Legolas seemed to sense the sudden change in Aragorn and shifted into defense stance. Aragorn crumpled to his feet, dropping the dagger. His coughs turned harsher and the rusty taste of blood was forever fresh upon his tongue.  
  
He willed himself up, breathing heavily. His head swam, but he was determined to help his friend. "Legolas," he wheezed. The sharp pain was in his side again, coloring his vision red. Black spots danced in front of his eyes and he was suddenly aware that he was not breathing.  
  
Legolas spun and saw Aragorn's wide, frantic eyes. "Strider!" he cried. He dropped his dagger and caught Aragorn as the ranger collapsed. He laid the ranger on the ground and the grey eyes full of pain stared at the sky. Sweat covered his brow and Legolas opened the man's tunic with shaking hands. He paused momentarily when he felt a cold blade at the side of his neck.  
  
"You give your life for this friend?" The blade dug deeper into the Elf's flesh, nicking it. A thin line of blood ran down from the cut, contrasting darkly with Legolas's pale skin. "Aye," Legolas answered coldly. He further ignored the threatening blade and turned his full attention to his friend.  
  
"Trulyn!" Cylon snapped. Legolas stiffened from his position and cursed himself for turning his back to Cylon. "Take the ranger and do what you can for him." Legolas felt a spark of hope ignite within him. He allowed the man to take Aragorn from his grip and watched grimly as Trulyn took him away to the fire.  
  
"Now you," Cylon sneered. "Get up!" Legolas bit down the pride that flared up in him and did as he was told. The sword did not waver from its place. "Turn," came the quiet command. Legolas slowly turned as the blade was removed from his neck and as soon as he did, a blow struck him back down.  
  
He blinked, confused for a moment. He glared up at Cylon's leering face, but did not cause an uproar. "You have cost me many, many men," the man said dangerously. Legolas remained silent and this angered Cylon even more. The two glared at each other with such intensity that the very aura around them seemed to burn with hate.  
  
"Get him up," Cylon ordered. Instantly, two burly men hauled Legolas up in their iron grips. Legolas bit back a wince as his arms were jerked back and twisted painfully. "Damn you," Cylon growled. He kneed the Elf in the stomach, making him gasp. He pulled out a wicked looking whip. "Shall we have some fun with him?" He gave a sinister smile and his men jeered.  
  
The two men who held Legolas kicked his knees out from under him and held him down. Legolas bit his lip as the whip cruelly lashed down. As the blows came again and again, his once proud shoulders slumped and his golden hair slid down, creating a slight curtain around his face.  
  
His eyes were tightly closed and he fought the urge to cry out as whip flew at him. He drew in a hitched breath as a kick found its way to his ribs. His breaths became gasps and his gasps into whimpers. His body trembled against his will, but never once did he give them the satisfaction of breaking him. His lips moved in a silent prayer for unconsciousness, but never did it come.  
  
When the blows suddenly stopped, Legolas found himself opening his eyes and oddly the first thought in his mind was not about himself, but for Aragorn. He raised his head and gave a sigh of relief when he saw that Aragorn was resting where Trulyn had set him.  
  
"Give it to him now." Legolas froze as Cylon bent down before him and smiled malevolently. He grabbed Legolas's mouth and forced it open. The Elf's eyes widened with surprise and he jerked away, but Cylon's grip was strong. The contents of the clear liquid were poured into his mouth and almost immediately an excruciating pain was running throughout his entire body.  
  
His blue eyes blinked once before his body broke into shudders. He slumped forward and gave a soft moan. His blue eyes were alert as ever, but clouded with pain. Pain lanced through his very veins. His brow was covered with a thin layer of perspiration, as did his chest. He moaned again and closed his eyes.  
  
Cylon's lips curled. "Leave him," he spat. The men dropped Legolas and even before he hit the floor, the prince of Mirkwood was drifting off into darkness.  
  
+++  
  
When Aragorn's eyes fluttered open, the pain rushed back at him. His body ached and his head spun. He lay there, confused. "Legolas?" he called softly. He slowly sat up, wincing at the burning pain in his body. He looked about and around him Cylon's men sat, laughing and drinking.  
  
He crawled to his feet when his movements caught the attention of one silent man. "You awake," the man commented neutrally. Aragorn glared at him. "Where is Legolas?!" he demanded angrily. The man tipped his head to the side. "Your Elf companion is over there."  
  
Aragorn followed Trulyn's movement and saw a small, lithe figure laying on the ground not far away. He stumbled towards the Elf, stumbling upon the roots and uneven ground. He fell to his knees in front of his friend and drew in a sharp breath. The prince's back was covered in hideous lashes that licked its way onto his chest. His hair was limp and his chest covered with bruises.  
  
"Oh, Legolas," he whispered. He slowly turned the Elf to his side, feeling for broken bones. The Elf's eyes fluttered open and he moaned as Aragorn's fingers brushed against his ribs. "Broken," Aragorn muttered angrily.  
  
"Aragorn?" Legolas said thickly. He blinked at the man, dazed, when suddenly he gave a whimper and curled up as if he was cold. Aragorn felt the Elf's brow and found it feverish. "Ara-" Legolas gasped. His eyes were tightly shut and he was trembling.  
  
"Legolas," Aragorn said in a hushed voice, worried. When his friend did not reply, Aragorn said more urgently, "Legolas!" The Elf's eyes opened, but they were dull with pain. "Aragorn," he gasped. "Yes, nin mellon! It is me!" Aragorn whispered. The Elf struggled to sit up, but let out a soft hiss as pain shot through his slender frame. He sank back against the ground and rubbed his head.  
  
"What happened?" he mumbled. Aragorn quieted Legolas with a finger to his lips. "I'm afraid I don't remember much," Aragorn admitted. Legolas nodded and pursed his bloodied lips. "You fainted. . . and. . . they made me drink something."  
  
Aragorn frowned. 'What? What did they make you drink?" Legolas shook his head and winced slightly. "I do not know, Aragorn," he said, almost exasperated. "What of the horses?" Aragorn prodded. "What of them?" Legolas shot the ranger an irritated glare.  
  
"I don't know," he snapped. Constant bursts of pain shot throughout his entire body and Aragorn's pestering questions did not help. Aragorn gave him a small smile. "Forgive me, I was eager to know-"  
  
"It is okay." Legolas shivered again. "You can make it up by helping me up." Aragorn gave a meek grin but denied, "You're in no condition to sit up let alone stand." The Elf gave an frustrated growl and retorted, "Well, it certainly won't help if I am laying here like this." Aragorn's grin faded a bit. "Legolas," he informed sternly. "At least two of your ribs are broken. It would not be wise to move."  
  
Legolas gave him an annoyed glare but made no attempt to sit up. Silence fell upon the two. Finally Legolas asked, "Have you tried calling for Feransul and Dinlhach?" Aragorn looked at the Elf, startled. "Nay, I have not," he answered. A slight frown settled on his handsome face when he realized what Legolas was plotting. "We cannot escape now, you are in no condition to-"  
  
"How do *you* feel," Legolas interrupted. Aragorn feigned a look of innocence. "I am fine," he replied. In truth, his head spun and his entire body felt sluggish and sore. Legolas raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "*Indeed*," he noted. "Then if you are fine enough to travel, then I will be as well."  
  
Aragorn shook his head and scolded, frustrated, "Did you not *hear* me, or are the ears of elves not as sharp as everybody says?" Legolas sniffed and gave a wicked smile. He let out a low, soft whistle. The ranger clamped his hand over the Elf's mouth and silenced his friend.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" he whispered angrily, grateful that no one at the camp besides the two of them had heard the whistle. Legolas pulled away from the ranger's hand, but instantly winced at the pain in his ribs. Aragorn's look of anger melted into concern. "Legolas?"  
  
"I am fine," he answered, bitter at his vulnerability. He quickly and skillfully diverted the conversation back to the horses. "They are here," he murmured. Aragorn peered behind Legolas's shoulder at the dark shadows of the forest. "Who?" he asked. Legolas rolled his eyes and managed a light laugh though it pained him to no end.  
  
"Are humans *that* forgetful?" he teased. "The horses are here of course!" Aragorn shot him a worried look. Legolas, seeing the look, muttered, "No, Aragorn. I am *not* losing my mind." Aragorn smiled and stated firmly, "Even if the horses are here, there is no chance that you can or may ride." Legolas gazed at him neutrally, his normally merry eyes suddenly empty and cold.  
  
"Is that so?" he taunted in a voice that was his but yet so unfamiliar. The ranger shuddered at the Elf's sudden iciness. "Legolas?" He placed a hand on the Elf's shoulder and the prince blinked a few times, his blank eyes returning to normal. "How do you fare?" Aragorn asked concerned.  
  
"Fine." Legolas insisted, glancing at the hand on his shoulder. "Why do you ask, Aragorn?" The man blinked. Surely the Elf knew why he was asking. "The way you acted. . ." he voiced. Legolas frowned. "What do you mean?" Aragorn's mouth opened and closed a bit.  
  
"You mean to tell me, Legolas, that you do not remember what you just said to me?" Aragorn's worries grew as he watched Legolas frown and reply, "I was about to tell you that if I signal them, they will come in a moment's notice." The ranger frowned. "That is not what you said to me, Legolas," he said. Legolas looked startled. "You mean to tell me that I did not tell you - and that - I did not say what I thought I did?"  
  
Aragorn shook his head. "You were rather cold and distant," he answered softly. Legolas's look of worry, spiked a flash of fear in Aragorn. He decided to ease both their minds and turn their attention somewhere else. "Can you call the horses?" Aragorn asked. Legolas nodded and added, "This is our only chance of escaping, nin mellon. We have to take it." Aragorn gave a hesitant nod and asked, "But you cannot ride." Legolas waved him off and sat up, masking the pain with a bright smile.  
  
"I am fine," he reassured. The ranger looked unconvinced but agreed quietly. The Elf gave a slow, soft whistle and as he had said, Feransul bounded out of the bushed. There was an instant uproar at the camp as Dinlhach followed the white steed's entrance.  
  
"Do not let them escape!" Cylon screamed. "Or the One will have our heads!" The men scurried towards the two figures and even Trulyn seemed alarmed. He jumped up, black cape swirling around him. He drew his sword that flashed brilliantly in the firelight and leapt after the men.  
  
Legolas grimaced as he struggled up. Aragorn pulled him up quickly and as gently as he could. "Get on Dinlhach!" Legolas ordered. He clutched to his own steed's mane and climbed on heavily. His face tightened with pain and he paled. Aragorn, abroad his copper horse, watched worried.  
  
"Legolas!" he shouted above the noise. One of Legolas's arms wrapped around his ribs protectively while the other held onto Feransul's mane. He whispered a command to the overjoyed horse and immediately disappeared into the dark. Aragorn hesitated, looking back to the camp. "Legolas!" he called. He spurred his horse on and found Legolas waiting for him.  
  
The Elf's face was pale and pain was etched into his fair features. He bents over his ribs, biting his lips. "Legolas," Aragorn said softly. "I need to get our weapons. I know where they are."  
  
"Do not be foolish," Legolas argued weakly. His face was contorted in pain and he did not seem to have the energy to argue. "Please," Aragorn pleaded. Legolas looked uncertain, but shook his head firmly. Aragorn would not obey the Elf's orders. "If you do not hide, you will be caught. If you follow, you will not keep up," the ranger snapped. The world spun around him, but the Elf was not as alert as usual and he was able to get away with this. . . for now.  
  
Legolas bit his lip and nodded. "May Elbereth watched over you," he murmured. Aragorn gave him an encouraging smile and he spurred his horse and disappeared. "Come, Feransul," Legolas whispered. He smiled wickedly despite his pain. "I never did say if I was going to follow or not."  
  
Feransul tossed his head and gave a neigh. His bright eyes seemed to be shining with amusement as he sped off in Dinlhach's direction.  
  
+++  
  
King Thranduil's dark lashes fluttered against his pale face and his emerald green eyes opened. The Elvenking sat up slowly in bed, looking around. He arose and opened his wardrobe where a set of teal robes hung. He picked at the fine material before taking it out and taking off his own wrinkled shirt. As he tossed his cotton shirt to the side, he studied his lithe chest and shook his head in disgust.  
  
"I swear I will never skip a meal again," Thranduil muttered darkly as he glared at his thin, frail body. He shook his head again and pulled the teal shirt over his head. He changed his leggings and found himself staring at the mirror again. His hands drifted to his silvery blond hair, which was a shade lighter than his wife's.  
  
"She has gone, he thought to himself firmly, and when your duties in Mirkwood are finished, you will see her again! He cursed at himself for being so weak and hastily combed his hair. He did not dare spare the mirror even a glance as he exited the room.  
  
The hallway was quiet and still as Thranduil headed towards the Healer's Room. The king frowned and quickened his step. His robe danced about his feet as he came to a sudden halt outside the Healer's Room. Thranduil placed his hand on the golden knob, but hesitated.  
  
"This is foolish," he grumbled in a dwarvish manner. "Why should I-" He let out a exasperated sigh and did not even make an attempt to finish his sentence. Instead, the Elvenking opened the door and stepped into the room.  
  
The healers looked up, surprised and among them, were Elrond, Elladan, Elrohir, and Gandalf. "Thranduil," Gandalf greeted merrily. "You are well?" Thranduil shot the wizard a wry smile. "Indeed," he replied. "My thanks to Lord Elrond and yourself."  
  
Gandalf gave a merry chuckle before turning back to his patient. Thranduil gave a shake of his head and greeted Elladan and Elrohir, choosing purposely to ignore Elrond.  
  
"Good morning, Sons of Elrond." Thranduil offered them a smile, and watched as both gracefully stooped into frantic bows. He laughed and shook his head. "I insist you do not do that," he opined. Elladan exchanged a bewildered look with his twin. "I doubt Legolas bows to your father when he sees him," Thranduil added. The twins' faces split into wild grins and Elrohir spoke, "Forgive us, King Thranduil, for bowing like fools every time we catch even the slightest sight of you."  
  
The healers stilled and looked on with interest as the king of Mirkwood burst into melodious laughter. Elrond smiled and said suddenly, "It is funny how you should be ignoring the healer who tended to you in your hour of need." Thranduil smiled in a carefree manner he never showed in court.  
  
"If you jest, it is not very funny," he teased lightly. "I have heard that your sons are better healers than you, but I must say, that rest has indeed helped me." Elrond smiled and said sternly, "I will join you in the Dining Hall in a few minutes." Thranduil shook his head and retorted, "I am not hungry." Elrond's gaze narrowed to a silent warning and his voice, free of jest, ordered, "It was not a request, Son of Oropher."  
  
Thranduil green eyes flamed to life and he gave the Elf a thin smile, "Nor do I, *Son of Earendil.*" Elrond snorted and replied, "Then I shall not take lightly to it." Gandalf shook his head and suddenly commanded, "Both of you shall leave the room! You leave the wounded no rest!" Elrond glanced at the wizard, startled and Elladan and Elrohir burst into laughter.  
  
Thranduil groaned and muttered, "I never expected an elderly man to command me in my own realm." He grumbled and left the room in a flurry of teal robes. For the briefest moment, Elrond swore he had seen a twinkle in the wizard's eyes.  
  
"What are you waiting for, Elrond of Imladris?" Gandalf questioned, the twinkle in his eyes hidden. Elrond met his gaze evenly before departing. As the door closed behind him, Elladan's shoulders shook with silent laughter. The Istar noticed this and raised an eyebrow. The prince shut his mouth and laughed no more.  
  
Outside, Elrond found Thranduil gazing over the forests of Mirkwood from an open balcony. If the Elvenking had heard his approach, he gave no mention. "You really *must* eat," Elrond commented after some time. Thranduil shot him an amused look, but did not answer.  
  
A soft breeze was blowing in the outskirts of Mirkwood, or so the faraway trees showed. Thranduil's green darkened as they studied the dark clouds littered across the sky for miles. "There will be a storm," he said, worried. "I pray that our sons are not caught up in it."  
  
"As do I," Elrond agreed. The soft breeze grew stronger and stronger until it blew Thranduil's golden hair into his eyes. "Shall we go back inside?" Elrond queried as the first drops of rain fell from the dark sky that was bright moments ago. Thranduil faced the Elf-Lord, whose own hair was as windblown as his. "Aye," the king of Mirkwood replied, smiling. "I fear an Elf of Rivendell will become angry if I am late to lunch." Elrond laughed and headed inside, Thranduil following closely behind.  
  
+++  
  
Light rain fell from the dark sky. As Aragorn spurred Dinlhach faster, the branches of the trees flew by. He circled around the camp and came to a halt as he neared the few men that had not run after him.  
  
Near the near-extinguished fire lay his sheathed sword and daggers as well as Legolas's own bow and quiver and daggers. The ranger smiled grimly. "Run fast, Dinlhach," he whispered to the horse. Dinlhach bobbed his copper head silently. Readying himself, Aragorn gave a light kick to Dinlhach's side and the two were bursting out of the bushes.  
  
The men cried out in alarm as the great horse drew near them and many jumped out of its thundering path. Aragorn grabbed Dinlhach's halter and bend down as far as he could over the side. His hand waved wildly for a moment before he caught hold of a leather strap: It was Legolas's quiver.  
  
He pulled the quiver upon his own back and made another attempt to grab the weapons. His hand enclosed on his swords hilt and Aragorn gave a successful grin. "Legolas's bow!" a voice screamed in the back of his head. "A quiver of arrows is useless without a bow!"  
  
"Dinlhach!" he ordered above the shouts and rain. He nudge the horse's side again. Dinlhach made another turn by the men and Aragorn grabbed at the pile of weapons. He sat upright and drew Legolas bow closer to him. In a tangle of leather straps was Legolas's two daggers, and his own longer dagger.  
  
He turned Dinlhach to the forest and disappeared into the trees, leaving the chasing men with ease.  
  
"Aragorn!"  
  
A sudden call grabbed the ranger's attention. "Legolas?" he yelled. The woods around him was quiet and far from the riot at the camp. A white shape appeared and Aragorn breathed with relief. Feransul was trotting towards them with an exhausted Elf atop him.  
  
"You followed?" Aragorn asked in bewilderment. Legolas came close to shrugging as elves ever did. "You never told me to go on and I never said I would." Aragorn scowled. "I am now more likely to believe Dwarves when they say to never trust an Elf."  
  
Legolas managed a small grin, but pain was etched into his fair features. Aragorn was not faring any better. Rain fell more heavily and the injuries did not help them. Aragorn's grip on reins tightened as a wave of nausea hit him. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision of the black dots that danced in front of his eyes.  
  
The pained Elf did not notice, for his eyes were beginning to dim and his shoulders, slump. One arm was curled around his ribs protectively when finally he said, "We should move." Aragorn nodded and nudged Dinlhach on despite his weary body.  
  
Their journey into the woods was perilous and exhausting. The rain fell endlessly from the sky, soaking them. Legolas noticed Aragorn shivering and said as loudly as he could manage, "Take my cloak. It is more resistant to water than the cloaks Elves of Rivendell wear." Aragorn shook his head numbly and replied hoarsely, "I am *not* cold." Legolas rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"Not this again, *human*," he muttered. "Elves do not become cold as easily as humans do." Aragorn shivered, but did not deny. Legolas straightened up as painlessly as he could. His arms moved from their place at his side and pulled off his cloak. He handed it to Aragorn, biting his lip for his side seemed to burn with a never ending pain.  
  
"Thank you," the ranger mumbled. Legolas nodded and said no more. Suddenly, something dropped from the branched above, spooking the horses. They reared back, nearly tossing their riders off. Legolas bit back a cry as he was jerked back. He calmed Feransul and looked to see how Aragorn fared. The ranger's proud stature was slumped and his eyes dull, but Dinlhach had calmed. His attention was turned to the figure before them.  
  
"What do you do here?" the voice was suspicious, but not at all harsh as Cylon and his men. "I am Strider, Ranger of the North. And this is my companion, Beleru," Aragorn replied. The hooded figure pulled down the dark hood to reveal a dark-haired Elf.  
  
Her aqua eyes flashed as she studied the weary travelers before her. Her stone expression softened, bringing a kinder touch to her face. "I am called Lomywen and my friend Urylia is amongst us as well."  
  
Legolas's found his eyes drifting into the leaves of the trees. "Among the trees?" he questioned softly. Lomywen glanced at him, surprised. "Aye," she answered. She sheathed the sword she had pulled out.  
  
"You are right, Master Elf," said a melodious voice from behind Legolas. The prince of Mirkwood did not turn, for his side constantly ached. He merely smiled and retorted, "You are Urylia, I presume?"  
  
A female Elf appeared before him. Her golden hair, a shade darker than Legolas's, was tied back in a loose ponytail, and her teal eyes shone with amusement.  
  
"You are not well, Prince Legolas of Mirkwood," she commented softly. Aragorn and Legolas exchanged surprised looks. "You know me?" Legolas questioned stiffly. "Aye," she answered, a slight smile blossoming upon her face. "Your title has been spoken of before in Lorien."  
  
"You are from Lorien?" Aragorn asked. Lomywen nodded and studied the ranger with narrowed eyes. "Why do you not give us your true name, ranger?" she demanded. Aragorn gave a slight laugh. "I am named Estel, son of Elrond."  
  
Lomywen was not satisfied. "I have heard of you," she commented. "You must be the human with many names." Aragorn laughed again and answered, "Indeed!" Urylia's grip on her bow tightened.  
  
"It is not wise to tarry in the forests of Byrium," she said softly. "Come with us, we shall lead you to shelter." Legolas gave a weary nod. "But what of horses?" he asked. His voice came weaker than he had intended and the Elves of Lorien looked upon him, alarmed.  
  
"Wounds," Lomywen hissed darkly. "You are not strong enough to ride alone, Urylia and I shall take you there." Aragorn hesitated, but one glance at Legolas was enough to change his mind. The ranger gave an abrupt nod and Lomywen climbed upon his steed. Her lithe arms went around him and she murmured words of assurance to his horse.  
  
"Relax," she whispered into his ear from behind. "We shall not lead you into danger." Aragorn's eyes closed and he allowed sleep to seep into him. Lomywen smiled fondly at the sleeping man and resisted the urge to laugh. Besides her, Urylia was carefully shifting her weight upon Feransul, concerned that she may harm Legolas.  
  
"Tell me if I pain you," she said softly. Her slender body leaned forward as she prepared to ride. Legolas laughed softly. With a soft command, Feransul was off, Dinlhach following closely.  
  
+++  
  
**Song excerpted from Lord of the Ring: The Fellowship of the Ring soundtrack.  
  
[A/N:] *rubs eyes blearily* Aha! Finished the fifth chapter! *celebrates* I thank every one of my readers and reviewers a thousand times. Without you guys, I don't think I could've continued this! Anyway, for those who did not see my age at the beginning of this chapter: I AM 12! Hehe! I must say, my writing *is* crummy isn't it? *sighs hopelessly* I hope my writing *does* get better as I age!  
  
Must Reads:  
  
Scribe: Field of Battle (anyone want to see a very, sexy, not to mention angry Legolas?)  
  
Littlefish: Hostage of Hate (I must warn you that Elves do not do well in cages!)  
  
E.M. Theis: Endless Knot (Legolas. . .stabbed? *gasp*)  
  
Cassia: Stars of Harad (Amnesia? Memory-loss? Whatever it is, Aragorn has it.)  
  
Theses are to keep you guys entertained while I work on my chapters. All I know for sure is that there IS going to be a sequel to this after I finish 'Well Met Indeed' (which will probably go up to about 10 chapters) and major angst in that upcoming sequel. *evil smile* Well, I'm tired :P Good- Bye for now! [end] 


	6. By Fire and Moonlight

La de da! Another chapter to Well Met! *throws confetti everywhere* Anyway, *sighs* I am having a major crisis. . . I am out of JELLO! Jello, my *brain* food! Without it, I can't live! *rushes to the refrigerator and starts digging through the food* Oh, well. *sighs sadly* I guess I'll have to rely on my dearest reviewers to keep me going!  
Well Met Indeed  
+++  
  
Dedication:  
  
Yoohoo! Bianca! This chapter is for you, girl! *winks* Thanks for all the encouragement and. . .uh, threats! ^^; Hugs and kisses for you and your Aragorn!  
  
+++  
  
Chapter 6 - By Fire and Moonlight  
  
+++  
  
*In the forests of Mirkwood. . .*  
  
The eyes of the Mirkwood scouts were alert as they crept silently into the forests of their home. Their bows were tight and taunt as they approached the place of the attacks.  
  
The eerie silence that cloaked this clearing was as thick as ever and the captain of the troops, Syndek, gave the signal to spread out. The leaves rustled and all eyes shot to the treetops.  
  
"There is no breeze," Syndek murmured. Tension climaxed in the air. . . silence: Nothing more than the faint echoes of the rustling leaves. "Keep your eyes open," Syndek warned in their native tongue.  
  
Then as one Elf shifted his weight, a dark shape shot out of the leaves and flew at the warrior. Suddenly, it was gone and the Elf sank dead. Upon his slender neck was the mark of the ring within a ring.  
  
"Deryst! Behind you!" Syndek shouted to the warrior at his right. The Elf spun around and instinctively fired an arrow at the dark figure springing at him. With a howl, the body dropped onto the ground and lay still.  
  
The Elves of Mirkwood did not dare to approach it. Finally, Syndek drew his courage and silently made his way to the still figure, who was big enough to pass as a man. From this point the Elves could see that whatever this creature was, it wore a cloak that fumed of evil.  
  
Deryst's fair face twisted into one of disgust as he spat out a string of Elvish curses, but a stern glare from his captain silenced the warrior. "We have caught the creature," Syndek breathed, relieved. He knelt cautiously at the animal's side and turned it over with a sharp shove from his bow.  
  
The eyes of the Elves widened as they laid their fair eyes upon the bony, gaunt face of the creature. His nose and closed eyes were sunken in and his face was littered with a series of scars and burns in all sorts of particular design. His skin was of a murky brown color, one that the Elves have never seen before.  
  
Before them lay a pitiful, hideous creature and with that the Elves became angry. "So many of our kind have *died* because of this. . .*thing*?!" Vanigor spat, disgusted with herself. Her brilliant hazel eyes shone with angry tears. "My *sister* was killed by this vile murderer when picking fruits for a snack?!"  
  
She started for the unconscious being with a wild fire in her eyes. "Vaginor!" Syndek commanded. "Stop! Do not be foolish!" The She-Elf froze, but her eyes were glued on the creature.  
  
"Calm yourself, sister," Deryst whispered in a hushed voice. His fair face was tight and his arms pulled his sister into a comforting hug. "Calm down," he said again in a strained voice. He stroked his younger sister's amber hair in a protective manner, but Vaginor broke away from Deryst's grip.  
  
"I am calm," she replied stonily, her gaze never leaving the one who murdered her sister. Her arms crossed in front of her chest and her eyes were fixed with such an intense glare, that none, save only her brother, would approach her.  
  
"We must take this. . ." Syndek paused and glanced at the creature, unsure of what to call it. He cleared his throat and said again: "We will take this being back to King Thranduil."  
  
+++  
  
"It needs some more pepper. . ."  
  
The hushed voice seemed uncomfortably loud in Legolas's pounding head but his blue eyes opened automatically. He was greeted by the sight of a ceiling of a cave and as he tried to sit up, someone gently pushed him back down.  
  
"Calm down, Greenleaf!" Lomywen laughed. Legolas winced and rubbed his head. "Lomywen?" he asked, his voice cracking. "Where am I? What of Aragorn?" Again, soft laughter.  
  
"Drink this," she urged. She handed Legolas a small steaming cup and Legolas found himself studying the horribly smelling cup disdainfully. "A special broth of mine," Lomywen cooed at Legolas's disgust. She placed one hand upon the cup and pushed it gently to his lips. Eventually Legolas forfeited to the Lorien Elf and took a sip of the tea.  
  
"Athelas?" he questioned, surprised to find the drink sweet. Lomywen smiled and nodded, "Aye." Legolas made a face. "Then why does it make such a horrid smell?" he muttered as he took another drink. Lomywen stood and turned to a pot boiling merrily away. "A special recipe of mine," she replied.  
  
"And of Aragorn?" Legolas pressured. "Where is he?" Lomywen did not even glance at him as she remarked, almost carelessly, "He hunts with Urylia now." Legolas blinked. "Aragorn is well enough to hunt?"  
  
Lomywen nodded and held the spoon to her lips, tasting the soup that she had made. Legolas stood cautiously, and was surprised to see that no pain echoed throughout his entire body. "How long have I been sleeping?" he asked curiously. Lomywen added a dash of herbs and answered, "A day and a half." She turned to him, "It has not been long, Legolas."  
  
The prince looked disgusted with himself. "What happened after we arrived here, Lady Lomywen? I fear I do not recall much." The She-Elf smiled and replied easily, "We tended to your wounds and horses when we arrived. You did not miss much." Legolas nodded slowly then asked suspiciously, "How do you know of Strider's true name?"  
  
Lomywen snorted answered merrily, "He admitted to us, when you started calling him in your fevered dreams." Legolas's face flushed faintly. "You lie," he muttered. Lomywen feigned look shocked and retorted, "I certainly am not lying, Prince Legolas! I heard you call to Aragorn and he to you many times now! Both of you were calling to each other like two lost elflings!"  
  
She burst into laughter at the look on Legolas's face. "The story shall not leak to others through my lips, I can assure you *that* much, but of Urylia? I cannot say!" she laughed gleefully. Legolas shot her a menacing frown.  
  
"Lomywen?"  
  
The Lorien Elf's head snapped up, her dark hair spilling over her shoulders. "Urylia, it's about time!" she shouted. Musical laughter answered her. Legolas looked onto the opening of the cave curiously as Aragorn's face appeared. The ranger gave a startled cry and he nearly dropped the meat he held.  
  
"Legolas!" he gasped, color returning to his face. "Do not startle me like that!" Realization seemed to dawn on him as he burst into a flurry of questions, "How do you feel? Are you sure you should be up?" Legolas laughed, "Calm down, Aragorn!"  
  
The ranger held his breath and grinned. He dumped his bags; handed what he and Urylia had caught over to Lomywen; and rushed over to Legolas. He hovered over the Elf, worried, until Legolas finally pushed him away. Aragorn gave an apologetic grin and settled himself besides Legolas.  
  
Urylia was crouched down besides Lomywen, her hair windblown, but as tidy as ever. "I trust Lomywen treated you well, Legolas?" she teased lightly. Her teal eyes shown with amusement and she glanced down at Lomywen, meeting her gaze. The two of them snorted and shared silent laughter.  
  
Aragorn exchanged curious looks with Legolas and called out, "What do you laugh about?" Lomywen spared him a wicked grin. "Nothing O ranger," she answered, snickering. Urylia smiled, despite her impassive mask of tranquility. Finally they could take no more and burst into loud melodious laughter. Legolas raised a quizzical eyebrow and muttered, "If they are giggling about what I think they are. . ."  
  
Another burst of laughter erupted from both Lomywen and Urylia. Urylia composed herself enough to calm Lomywen, "Forgive us, we have been rude to laugh at your-" she snorted with laughter "-fevered dreams." Aragorn groaned and collapsed on the blankets.  
  
"I do not see how funny that is!" he nearly whined. He shot a dark glare at the two before turning to Legolas. "What do you say, Legolas?" he grinned sadistically before saying, "It is not every day when you come across a chance to embarrass two of Galadriel's folk."  
  
Legolas returned the smile and replied slyly, "I believe you are right." Urylia snorted and retorted ruefully, "I fear there is nothing you or the Elfstone can begrudge or embarrass us about." Legolas's eyebrows raised and lowered them just as quickly.  
  
"I suppose you are right," Legolas sighed, giving the Elf a look of sorrow. Aragorn's lips curled into a smile and he was laughing as Urylia snorted. "I feel no pity for you, Prince," she commented as she turned back to Lomywen. She glanced at him and offered a sweet smile. "Then again," she snickered quietly to Lomywen, "I will soon when word gets out." Lomywen nearly choked on the soup she had been sipping.  
  
Urylia smiled again and stood. Sighing, she replied, "It rains no more, Lomywen. If you don't mind, I think I will go practice my archery or sparring." Lomywen looked up, surprised. "I do not mind at all, but do you not need a sparring partner?"  
  
Urylia made a face. "Then I suppose I will practice my aim with the bow," she murmured. She smiled once more at the ranger and prince before leaving with the bow that had never left her hands.  
  
Aragorn prodded Legolas in the back and asked, concerned, "How do you feel, Legolas?" The prince stood and was surprised to find himself hurt no more. His blue eyes met Lomywen's gaze. "A day and a half," she said, "and you are back on your feet." She chuckled and shook her head.  
  
"No matter how many times I may have seen it, the durability of the Elves will never cease to amaze me." Aragorn laughed and clasped his friend on the shoulder. Legolas grinned.  
  
"I think I will go outside. It has been a long time since I have breathed in fresh air," Legolas commented. Aragorn nodded and watched as Legolas departed. He turned to Lomywen, "Did you notice that he had his daggers with him?" Lomywen's lips curled into a smile and her aqua eyes shone merrily. "Perhaps he thinks he can match Urylia's skill."  
  
Aragorn grinned. "You jest, Lomywen. Legolas's skill with the bow is like none I have ever seen and with his daggers-"  
  
"Perhaps you would like to make a small wager?" Lomywen interrupted coyly. Aragorn smiled wickedly. "I do not see why not. I bet that Legolas wins both matches." Lomywen's eyes shone with mischief. "Agreed," she answered. "You will be the one taking care of the horses." Their hands met and they shook.  
  
+++  
  
Aim.  
  
Breathe in.  
  
Shoot.  
  
Breathe out.  
  
Urylia's arrow flew. She brushed her golden hair away from her eyes. The red tinge in her hair shone brightly in the afternoon sun as she notched another arrow. She took aim to fire, but not before she called out, "Care to join me?"  
  
Legolas's musical laughter greeted her and he stepped up silently besides her. "I fear I have only brought my daggers," he replied as he watched her arrow fly and spilt her previous arrow down the middle.  
  
"Why do you not show me the legends of Legolas Greenleaf's skills with my own bow?" Urylia suggested, laughing. Legolas smiled impishly and answered, "Gladly, Urylia of Lothlorien." He took the bow and arrow from her slender hands with great care.  
  
Notching the arrow, he took aim and released. Urylia's teal eyes shone with satisfaction. "It seems that the stories do not proceed you," she teased. Legolas laughed and answered, "I fear my sparring does not match my archery." Urylia's arched her brow. "Oh? Then it seems that we are equally matched for my archery is worse than my knife work."  
  
Legolas unsheathed his twin daggers and tipped his head to the side. "Then let's see your skills." Urylia drew out her own daggers and held it out for Legolas to inspect. The blade was of Elvish making and at the base were carvings of leaves. "A great piece of art," Legolas complimented. Urylia smiled and studied his own daggers. "As yours are as well, Prince of Mirkwood."  
  
With a final smile, the two took their stances. Both stood still and silence echoed around them. Urylia's teal eyes closed and her breathing became rhythmic, as though she slept. Legolas, puzzled, made no move to attack when suddenly Urylia's blade flew at him. The prince quickly blocked the intended blow, but suddenly, the blade flashed and moved upwards.  
  
His dodge was only seconds early. Legolas's blue eyes widened and he said surprised, "That was clever and I almost did not dodge the blade in time." Urylia smiled and remarked happily, "And I am glad you have done so, for you are one of the few who have dodged such an attack." Legolas smiled and this time, he attacked first.  
  
The clanging of swords drew the attention of Aragorn and Lomywen, who watched intently from the edge of the cave. "They look as if they are dancing," Lomywen breathed. Aragorn nodded.  
  
Legolas thrust his blade in the direction of Urylia's stomach and another to her face when both met her daggers met his. With a clang, all fell silent. The prince of Mirkwood then smiled and abandoned his stance. He sheathed his daggers and conceded, "I am far outmatched with your skills." Urylia smiled and sheathed her own blades.  
  
"As how I felt when I witnessed your archery," she confessed. Legolas laughed, "We are equal then?" Urylia nodded, "Aye, apparently so." She turned to face Aragorn and Lomywen. "Though those two will argue." Legolas's blue eyes twinkled merrily and answered, "I do not doubt that."  
  
Urylia slung her bow on her shoulder and started for the cave. Legolas followed behind, rethinking the sparring session they had moments ago. "Why did you concede?" Aragorn cried to Legolas from beside Lomywen, who looked very smug with herself.  
  
"Because I know I cannot match her skill," Legolas replied. Urylia studied Lomywen with a scrutinizing gaze as her smug smile grew larger. "Though," the Elf added, "Legolas's archery far outmatched my own." The younger Elf's smile drooped.  
  
"What?" she asked in disbelief. "You heard me, Lomywen," Urylia answered tipping her head. "Legolas has beaten me in archery." Her own smile grew wider as Lomywen's face fell. Aragorn laughed and poked her in the shoulder.  
  
"It appears to be a draw, Lady Lomywen," he teased. Legolas raised an eyebrow. "Is this something you two planned?" he asked curiously. Aragorn blinked and answered hurriedly, "No! Of course not! Nothing at all!" Legolas studied him with a piercing gaze.  
  
"Is that so?" he teased. "Then I wonder which one of you will be tending to Feransul and Dinlhach." With a wicked smile, he shook his head and walked away to the cave. Aragorn let out a snort of disbelief and muttered, "I sometimes wonder why he is an Elf and not a Dwarf."  
  
Lomywen and Urylia exchanged wide-eyed glances and burst out into hearty laughter. Aragorn sniffed and started for the cave, mumbling.  
  
"I think he mutters about the keen hearing of the Elves," Lomywen chortled. "Indeed?" Urylia's face was flushed with laughter and she threw her arm around the other's shoulder.  
  
"Come, nin-mellon. It seems that our patients will be needing their sleeping concoction today as well," Urylia said happily, and with a sly wink she added, "Or we won't be sleeping tonight."  
  
+++  
  
"My Lord!"  
  
Thranduil looked up from his deep conversation with Elrond to see a healer rushing towards them. Her eyes were wide with panic as she stopped abruptly at the dining table.  
  
"You must come quickly, my lord!" she cried. She shifted impatiently and looked towards the door. Elrond shot Thranduil a worried look and said to the healer, "Calm down, Gloriana." The healer's eyes never left the door as she hastily replied, "Nay! You must come quickly to the Healer's Room!"  
  
Thranduil stood, his breakfast forgotten, but his goblet still in hand. "What has happened?" he demanded. For the first time, the healer's grey eyes turned towards him. "All the wounded, they all. . . died at the same time."  
  
The cup of juice fell from the king's hand as he stared, wide-eyed at his healer. "Wh-what?" he asked in disbelief. Gloriana repeated what she had said and Thranduil's face visibly paled. He ignored the spilled cup and stood, robes swishing.  
  
Without another word, he started for the door to the hall when a guard burst in from the door on the other side of the room. "My Lord," he cried breathless. Thraduil turned to him, deep sorrow etched into his fair features.  
  
"The scout party has caught the monster behind this massacre!" The guard shouted. Another wave of shock hit the King of Mirkwood as the news sank into him. His green eyes became cloudy and all thoughts of sorrow were replaced with a deep anger.  
  
"Elrond, please go with Gloriana to the Healer's Room," Thranduil said neutrally. The Lord of Imladris stood, willing to help his friend in any way possible. He nodded his goodbye to the furious golden haired Elf and received the smallest of nods from Thranduil as he left the Dining Hall.  
  
"Come, Lord Elrond," Gloriana said softly. "Your sons are awaiting your arrival at the room." Elrond's worried gaze lingered on the door Thranduil had left a few moments before following the healer.  
  
Gloriana led the lord down the silent hallways and to the Healer's Room, where she hurriedly opened the door. "Father!" Elladan cried out as he leapt to his feet. His dark eyes were sorrowful, but relief sprang into his youthful face. He glanced at Elrohir, who sat sleeping, and lowered his voice.  
  
"We were hoping you would come along," he said in a hushed voice. Elrond gave a brief nod and his eyes swept across the large room. The remaining healers were tending to the dead, covering their bodies with soft linen cloths. The stench of death was fresh and although the large, elegant windows were opened, the smell lingered.  
  
"Father?" Elladan's questioning call brought the Elf's attention to his son. "You should rest, my son. Exhaustion hangs over everyone in this room," Elrond said, concerned. Elladan gave a grateful smile and stared at his twin fondly. "Aye," he answered quietly. "It seems that Elrohir has done us the honor of showing us just that."  
  
Suddenly, the younger twin blinked and he sat up, alert. "I heard that, Elladan," he warned. He stood and the light blanket Elladan had covered him with fell to the floor. He turned to Elrond and said apologetically, "I may have drifted off when awaiting you."  
  
"That is quite alright, Elrohir." Elrond's smile was visible as he sat down besides the twins. The healers busied themselves and began boiling a sweet smelling plant. Elrond sniffed the air and sighed contently. "This scent is soothing to the mind," he said quietly.  
  
A healer nearby heard him and looked up. She smiled, "It is called Ladhith, or valley mist, my Lord. It is named by Prince Legolas for its sweet smell and place of origin." Elrond could have laughed if his heart was not so heavy.  
  
"Oh? And where exactly was this plant discovered?" he asked, amused. The healer smiled. "Here and there, as the prince would say," she replied. She smiled and shook her head as she bent down to pick up the scattered leaves of the plant that had fallen to the floor. Elrohir jumped up from his seat and helped the young Elf pick up the leaves.  
  
She smiled her thanks and headed to the other side of the room where the jars of fresh plants sat. Elrohir sat back down besides his father and brother, a smile upon his face.  
  
Elladan snickered and teased, "It seems, father, that this little Elfling has taken a liking to a certain maiden." Elrond chuckled as Elrohir's face flushed. "Look!" Elladan crowed, laughing. "His ears redden!" Both Elrond and Elladan burst into merry laughter as Elrohir frowned unhappily. The three Elves of Rivendell drew the attention of the healers.  
  
"I am *not* blushing!" Elrohir cried out. He leapt to his feet and towered over his twin angrily. Elrond stifled his laughs and said sternly. "Elrohir, sit!" The Elf reluctantly sat, but glared at his brother who was having trouble breathing in between the giggles.  
  
"Anyway," Elrohir finally said, changing the subject. "The plant that Legolas named, Ladhith, wasn't that the plant that he found in our valleys?" Elladan sat up straighter and his fair face was bright with realization. "So it is, brother," he laughed. Elrohir smiled and nodded while their father studied them, confused.  
  
"Is this something I should know about?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow. Elrohir grinned. "When Legolas came to Rivendell last, we went hunting in the valleys." Elrond nodded, encouraging the Elf to continue. "And there, a sweet odor drew the prince to a small plant growing on the base of a willow tree besides the lake."  
  
"Legolas, of course, had to find out what that plant was called, but we had never seen this plant," Elladan went on. "It seems that he managed to get a hold of its leaves and seeds without Elrohir or I noting." Elrond snorted. "You are telling me that this wondrous smelling plant was discovered in *our* valleys but now the knowledge of it has spread through Mirkwood?" Elrond queried. He laughed quietly as did Elladan and Elrohir.  
  
"Is it just Legolas or are all Silvan Elves attracted to such things of beauty?" Elrohir said lightly. Elrond smiled and replied, "Legolas is not the only Elf. Though the Mirkwood Elves perfect their skills of hunt and battle, it seems that the Elves of Rivendell are the masters of craft."  
  
Elladan nodded slowly as he let out a tired sigh. He bent over and picked up the blanket that had cover Elrohir minutes ago and draped it around his own willowy figure. "Rest, my son," Elrond said softly. Elladan smiled faintly and his eyelids drooped.  
  
+++  
  
Rage coursed throughout his body as the King of Mirkwood stormed down to the cell. Upon arriving at the dungeon, Thranduil politely asked the warriors, who had captured the beast, where its cell was. And now, flanked by the warriors, Thranduil headed towards the cell.  
  
He came to an abrupt stop as Syndek said quietly, "Here, my lord." The Elves of Mirkwood cowered behind their angry king, for never in all their lives have they seen his emerald eyes alight with such a fury as this.  
  
"Are you the one slaying my people?" the king demanded in a quiet angry voice. The hooded figure looked up at the king but was silent. Thranduil's eyes narrowed at the sight of the hideous beast and ordered, "Answer me." Again the pale face turned toward the sound his quiet voice. For once Thranduil saw the face clearly and knew that this slaughterer was a male.  
  
The creature slowly stood with a grace the Elves never suspected his twisted figure to have. He turned his red eyes towards Thranduil and from the silver lamps in the cold dungeon, his pale face shone eerily.  
  
"With the One we will control. With the One we will conquer. With the One we will fall," the beast hissed with a voice that made the Elves wince. Thranduil paled visibly and Syndek reached out to steady the trembling king. Thranduil brushed his hand away and turned back to the creature.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked, fearing the answer. The demon leaned forward and grinned, showing his shining teeth. "I am called Badingor," he whispered. He let out a piercing laugh that echoed in the silent halls of the dungeon. Thranduil swallowed and took a step back, shocked.  
  
"Then are you the One?" he demanded in a steadier voice. The Badingor grinned again. "The One?" he laughed. "Oh, no, no, no. I am not the One." Before Thranduil could speak, the Badingor disappeared.  
  
Pandemonium broke as the Elves drew their bows in a feeble attempt to save their king from an unknown foe. "Stop!" Thranduil commanded angrily. He glared at the warriors and said, "There is nothing to fight. The Badingor is beyond the skill of any weapon. He was toying with us."  
  
The warriors exchanged looks of confusion as their king departed from the safety of company. "Should we follow?" Deryst asked, worried. Syndek shook his head. "Nay," he replied solemnly. "The Badingor has indeed left. He was a foe no one could have defeated." Vaginor bristled with fury at his words and shook her head angrily, but remained silent.  
  
The Elves were quiet as Syndek turned to them and said, "Keep alert. He might be back." Saying that, the dark haired captain turned and exited the dungeons, as did many other warriors.  
  
+++  
  
Elrond looked up to see Gandalf entering the Healer's Room. "Where have you been, Gandalf?" he asked. The wizard smiled faintly and answered sadly, "Wandering the halls, though I hoped to be of some help here."  
  
"I fear the time for help is over," Elrond replied softly. He stood and glanced at his sleeping sons. The healers had departed for some rest after days and nights of endless work, although Gloriana remained. The beds that had once held the dead were now empty and clean again.  
  
"I believe the healers worked hard for nothing," Gloriana said suddenly and sadly from the balcony. She stepped inside and locked the doors in place. "Nonsense!" Gandalf assured. "You, and everyone else, gave them hope." Gloriana smiled slightly and nodded.  
  
Suddenly the door to the room banged open and Thranduil stepped in. "Out!" he barked at Gloriana. The healer bowed her head quickly and fled from the room, closing the door after her. Elrond frowned at the pacing king, but said nothing. Besides him, Elladan stirred.  
  
"Thranduil! Stop your pacing and explain," the wizard snorted. He stroked his beard as Thranduil spun around to face them. "He was here," the Elfking said hoarsely. His green eyes were ablaze with anger and fear. The slender Elf broke into string of Elvish curses.  
  
"Thranduil!" Gandalf said sharply. "Calm your fiery tongue and tell us what happened!" Elrond made his way to a steaming teapot and poured some athelas tea for his friend, who had sank onto the chair Elrond had occupied.  
  
"Drink this," he said sternly. Thranduil gave a weak smile in thanks and drained the cup slowly. He leapt to his feet again and resumed pacing as Elrond and Gandalf waited patiently.  
  
The king opened his mouth and said, "The one behind the attacks was the Badingor."  
  
+++  
  
[A/N:] Badingor was mentioned in Chapter 2, so I don't think that some of you will remember. Thanks all, for the wonderful reviews! I really appreciate it! It's quite motivating. ^_^; Anyway, Nothing much happened to Legolas and Aragorn in this chapter, but a lot did happen in Mirkwood. I promise more adventure and problems for both Legolas *and* Aragorn in the upcoming chapter! See you all next time! [end] 


	7. Silhouettes in the Dark

**Not much to say on this chapter. . .no, really! I swear I'm not going to talk a lot on this chapter! *crosses fingers behind back* Hehe. . . Well, *clears throat* ^_^ On with our show!**

**Oh yea! I suddenly remembered that I made a big mistake on the e-mail I sent you guys! I meant to say that I posted Chapter 6 up instead of Chapter 7! I'm so sorry! ;_; I am a sad person. . . *shakes head in despair* **

**Well Met Indeed**

-+-

Chapter 7 – Silhouettes in the Dark 

-+-

Urylia's parting words still lingered in Legolas's head as he and Aragorn headed towards Byrium mounted on their horses. "Watch where you venture," she had warned softly, "Eyes and ears are everywhere in Byrium." Legolas shifted his weight upon Feransul as he fell into deep thought of their earlier conversation with the Galadhrim.

_Hours before. . ._

          "It is no surprise you are headed towards Byrium." Lomywen's bright eyes were dark as she spoke of the isolated kingdom. Legolas and Aragorn exchanged curious glances. "How is that so?" the ranger asked, frowning deeply. His hand drifted to his chin and he began to rub his jaw line thoughtfully, a new habit he had recently picked up.

          "That was our destination as well," Urylia admitted softly. Legolas's blue eyes widened. "Why?" he wondered. "Lorien has not had any dwellings with the Byrium as Rivendell and Mirkwood have."

          "Aye, that is true," Lomywen answered. She carelessly brushed her dark hair away from her face. "But if you have forgotten, Lorien has always been allies with Mirkwood and Imladris. In your time of need, our help is given when needed."

Aragorn smiled warmly and ran a calloused hand through his hair. "You speak honestly, my friend, but you also speak as if you will not journey to Byrium anymore." Urylia sighed and rubbed at her wrist guards out of habit. "That is because we are returning home," she finally replied. 

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "It is not because of you two," Urylia rushed on at the quizzical looks on Aragorn's and Legolas's faces. "It is only because Lomywen and I feel that this is not our journey anymore." Her teal eyes were troubled as she studied the two faces.

Lomywen stepped up and placed a hand on Urylia's shoulder. "We apologize dearly for not being able to aid you enough, but I fear something draws us home. A shadow has been growing in our minds since the full moon."

          Legolas gave a horrified cry as soon as the words left Lomywen's mouth. "A full moon!" he exclaimed mournfully. "We are too late, Aragorn!" The ranger's dark eyes widened in horror as he realized what the prince was speaking of. "The Badingor," he breathed. Urylia froze and paled visibly. "The prophecy has fulfilled itself," she whispered. No one spoke and for the slightest moment, the air was strangely silent. "What can we do?" Lomywen asked softly. 

          All eyes turned to her. There was no answer, until suddenly Urylia said quietly, but sternly, "We can do nothing, but wait for the prophecy to run its venomous course."

          "But surely there must be something we can do!" Aragorn argued. His grey eyes were stormy with worries as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Nay, Aragorn. I fear no one can do anything now," Legolas murmured. "The Badingor was a foe even the Istari had trouble defeating. All the wizards were present at the time and even then, they were only able to lock it away for a few centuries."

          The prince looked up from his thoughts and voiced his opinion, "Lady Urylia, Lady Lomywen, you should return to Lorien and see what disturbs your peace. Aragorn and I will continue our journey." Aragorn nodded in agreement and called Dinlhach and Feransul to them with a sharp whistle.     

"What will you do?" Lomywen questioned, worry visible in her fair face. Aragorn gave her a reassuring smile as he pulled himself onto his copper horse. "Fear not," he said spinning his horse around. "I will see you again after Legolas and I have completed this journey!" Legolas smiled and pulled himself onto Feransul in one fluid movement. "May the Valar watch over you." He smiled sadly one final time before spurring his horse after Aragorn, leaving the two Lorien warriors watching after them. 

          "Why is it, Urylia, that my heart pounds with worry for those two?" Lomywen asked faintly. Her aqua eyes were still glued on this disappearing figures as Urylia clasped her friend's forearms affectionately. "As does mine, my friend. I fear I will never set my eyes upon both of them again," Urylia murmured softly. She smiled sadly at Lomywen and released her arms. She picked up her quiver that rested not too far away and shrugged it on.

"Come, our business takes us elsewhere," she called softly, as she leapt up a tree. Lomywen tore her worried gaze away from the place the two had disappeared and shot the taller Elf above in the treetops a smile. "Aye, let us go," she agreed.

_ Present time. . ._

          "Aragorn!" Legolas called above the wind. The ranger glanced at him, giving an indication that he had heard the Elf. "Is this indeed the way Lomywen showed you earlier?" The ranger grinned. "Do you not trust me, Legolas?" he shouted back. A smile crept onto Legolas's fair face as he urged Feransul faster. The trees had melted away long ago and they were now racing through the large, vast plains of Byrium.

          The two horses flew as if they had sprouted wings. Dinlhach's strong muscles pumped beneath his majestic copper coat, while Feransul was just as lithe as his rider. As Feransul inched ahead on his long, slender legs, Dinlhach gave a snort and leapt ahead, pulling before Legolas again.

Feransul tossed his head and snorted as if to say,_ Try as you might, but you cannot outrun me!_ The Elvish steed pulled up ahead of Dinlhach with ease and tossed his head again. Legolas grinned at his horse's mischief and laughed lightly. Besides him, Aragorn also chuckled.

          While Dinlhach was built for power, Feransul was built for speed and of this, Aragorn knew. The ranger leaned forward into the coal black mane and said softly, so that Dinlhach could hear, "Peace, Silent Flame*. This is something you cannot win against the horse of Mirkwood and its prince." Dinlhach ears twitched backwards as he caught the last of his master's words before they were carried away by the wind.

          The copper beast slowed his gallop and neighed, conceding. Feransul also slowed down, though without any word from Legolas, who seemed to be enjoying the fast speed. Aragorn glanced at his friend's steed and shook his head in amazement. While his own horse was covered in sweat, Feransul was just as energetic as in the beginning.

          "Dinlhach is not built for long distances, but will go farther than expected," Legolas queried as their horses slowed to a halt. Aragorn nodded and stroked his horse lovingly. "You can bring me the fastest horse in all of Middle Earth, but I will never trade Dinlhach," he replied. He smiled at the grinning Elf and said, "I always wondered why you named your horse Feransul, but now I see that the title "Wandering Wind*" fits him well."

          Legolas laughed lightly. "Before you say anymore, Strider, I must say Dinlhach's name is quite fitting as well." Aragorn grinned and patted the horse's neck once more. "That is what I hoped for." Legolas laughed again when suddenly Feransul shifted beneath his master. The Elf rubbed his horse between the ears reassuringly before turning back to Aragorn. As Aragorn opened his mouth to speak, a loud howl erupted from the edge of the forest behind them.

          "Wargs!" Legolas hissed darkly. He drew his bow and sat straighter, shading his keen eyes from the sun. "How far are they?" Aragorn asked, drawing his own sword. "Not far, I fear. A whole pack at the least," Legolas answered. Feransul shook his head and pawed at the ground. Legolas ignored his horse's movement and turned Feransul around, notching an arrow. Aragorn did the same, but now he could see the dark shapes of the wargs.    

"Can we outrun them?" Aragorn asked above the horses' neighs and frantic snarls in the distance. "I am not certain," Legolas admitted. "But we can try." He glanced at the ranger and offered him a smile. Aragorn smiled back and raised his sword. "Onward then," he said in such a stern manner that Legolas was a bit taken aback. 

          "I follow your lead, my liege," Legolas teased humbly. He gave a quick a bow and grinned. Aragorn snorted and dug his heels into Dinlhach's side, but the great horse needed no more than a nudge and it was off.   

          Once again, the wind was howling in Aragorn's ears as his horse raced towards the cover and safety of the forest ahead. The snap of closing jaws were audible now and the click of teeth sounded at Dinlhach's heels. The terrified horse sprang forward with new energy and tossed his head nervously. Besides Aragorn, Feransul was reacting the same as. The prince whispered to his horse calm words, but Feransul's eyes were wide with fear. Aragorn glanced behind his shoulder and drew in a sharp breath as he saw the shallow claw marks on Feransul's slender legs. His own horse fared no better. "Legolas!" he shouted, glancing at the Elf. Legolas threw him an annoyed look and yelled back, "I fear I am a _little_ occupied!"

          Aragorn managed a shrug atop his galloping horse and yelled, "These wargs are unusually fast." Legolas's fair face was already etched into a worried frown as he called back, "That is what worries me. These wargs are something-"

          The prince was cut off as a huge warg leapt onto Feransul's back. A loud whinny erupted from Feransul as razor sharp claws dug into his quarters. He reared on his hind legs and went down, warg and all. Aragorn gave a horrified cry as he watched Legolas disappear among the tall grass.

          He turned Dinlhach around, only to be greeted by a warg's fangs. Dinlhach reared back and Aragorn struggled to remain mounted as another warg grabbed a hold of his cloak with its long, yellow fangs. The sound of ripping fabric met the ranger's ears as he drew his sword and instinctively rammed the blade into the warg's snout. The beast let out a loud yelp and fell back, blood splashing everywhere. More wargs were circling around him and Legolas was nowhere in sight.

          "Legolas!" Aragorn called. He gripped Dinlhach's reins tighter. His terrified horse reared back and neighed loudly as the circle of wargs tightened. Suddenly the twang of an arrow sounded from behind Aragorn and a warg fell, an arrow in its head.

          The wargs momentarily turned their hungry gazes to Legolas. Dinlhach, seeing this as a distraction, leapt over the heads of the wargs. The horse landed heavily on its hooves and spun around at Aragorn's command. Dinlhach reared again, eyeing the hungry wargs. "Legolas!" Aragorn gasped, breathless. Perspiration dotted his forehead and dripped into his eyes. The Elf notched another arrow and fired it at the closest warg near him. Because of this close range battle, Legolas dropped his bow and drew his twin daggers.

His eyes narrowed in frustration. Suddenly a loud roar sounded from behind and Legolas caught a glimpse of Aragorn beheading the warg behind the Elf. He smiled grimly and shouted, "Aragorn! I can use a horse right about now!" The man grinned and nudged Dinlhach into a gallop. Sheathing his daggers, Legolas grabbed his bow with one hand and Aragorn's outstretched hand with the other. He swung onto the galloping horse and landed lightly behind Aragorn.

He immediately drew an arrow and fired at the wargs. He glanced around the plains, worried, and gave a loud whistle. He surveyed the scene and waited for Feransul to reappear when Aragorn gave a cry and Dinlhach pitched forward. As Dinlhach fell to the ground, the wargs crowded around the three figures.

Blades flashed as Aragorn slammed a warg's skull with the hilt of his sword. Besides him, Legolas was laying on the ground, a warg on top of him. The warg's fangs were bared as Legolas crossed his blades in front of his chest and shoved the beast off. Aragorn thrust his blade into the warg's throat at the same time, causing the warg to meet his end. "Aragorn!" Legolas complained, breathless. He glared at the man, wiping the warm blood off that had sprang from the warg onto his clothes.

          Aragorn gave a sheepish grin before turning his attention to the three wargs remaining. The three, seeming to sense their own doom, fled from the scene, tails between their legs.

          "How do you fare?" he asked Legolas. The Elf glanced down at his blood soaked shirt and replied, scowling, "Thanks to you, I do not know how much of my own blood stains my clothing." Aragorn laughed and glanced down at his own battered self. Legolas followed his gaze and laughed, "You look horrible." Aragorn wrinkled his nose and shot back, "Not as bad as you." Legolas made a face and wiped his daggers in the grass. He inspected the blades and sheathed them.

          Aragorn picked up the prince's bow that lay at his feet and handed it to the Elf. Legolas nodded his thanks and turned his eyes to the horizon. "Where are our horses?" he murmured half to himself. Aragorn shrugged and both headed back to where Dinlhach had fell.

          At the scene, lay a battered horse, blood gushing from its several, serious wounds. "Dinlhach!" Aragorn gasped. He fell to his knees at the horse's side and stroked the beast's sweat-soaked mane. Dinlhach raised his head, straining to rise on his front legs. Aragorn could do naught but stare as his steed struggled again. The severely torn hindquarters and the struggling forelegs, the nose lifted skyward, and copper ears pressed back. Legolas felt his heart tighten as Dinlhach's innocent eyes rolled back into his head. The horse let out such a pitiful, rattling cry, Aragorn wished to end his beautiful steed's life quickly and painlessly.

As if reading his thoughts, Legolas pulled an arrow from his quiver and handed it to Aragorn. The ranger took it with trembling hands and he turned it  slowly, studying it with blank eyes. At the end of the arrow were emerald green feathers, which all of Legolas's arrows were lined with, the tip of the arrow sharp enough to draw blood from just a prick. 

Aragorn drew in a deep breath before placing the point of the arrow at his horse's heart. Dinlhach was beyond any measure of pain by this point and he let out a great whicker, full of such anguish the Aragorn plunged the arrow in without a second thought. Warm blood coursed away from the wound in wide rivers and Dinlhach drew in a final shuddering breath before laying still. Aragorn stared at his horse, visibly shaken by the event and he stood swiftly and fled for the cover of the tall grass. Legolas waited grimly as the sound of Aragorn's choked out vomit echoed in the vast plains. The Elf murmured a prayer for both the horse and his rider before sitting down on a small log, waiting patiently for Aragorn.    

          At last the ranger emerged, clothes slightly stained with vomit as well as the blood of the wargs. Aragorn's face was weary, wet with tears and sweat. He did not look again at his horse but instead turned to Legolas, who had rose to greet him. Legolas placed a comforting hand on the ranger's shoulder and looked towards the horizon, eyes clouded with worry. "I fear we cannot tarry here, my friend," he said softly. Aragorn nodded silently, his face blank. But the Elf could see all in the man's eyes. The grey eyes shone no more; they were bleak with misery and anguish.

          Legolas glanced at him once before whistling for his own horse. The note pierced through the stillness of the afternoon and echoed for miles around. Both the Elf and ranger stood, side by side, waiting for an answering whinny. Legolas tipped his head to the side and frowned. Aragorn said nothing, but glared at the remaining carcasses of the wargs.

          "Perhaps he has fallen as well," Aragorn mumbled. He looked to the side, shading his eyes against the sun. "Perhaps," Legolas replied, straining to hear even a hint of a quiet snort. He turned to Aragorn and gazed at him hopelessly. "Our horses are gone," he stated. Aragorn nodded and turned to the forest, his gait swift. Legolas caught up with his friend and said softly, "We cannot reach Byrium in time without horses, Aragorn." Aragon nodded again, though his eyes remained locked on the forest. "How much farther?" he asked curtly.

          Legolas came as close to shrugging as Elves ever did. "I do not know for sure, but I would say about two day's walk from here." Aragorn nodded again. "Then let us begin now." Legolas eyed him, concerned, but said nothing. The paradox of dangers and threats were thrashing in their path again; they would have to be careful. 

          "I am with you, _nin-mellon_," he acknowledged softly, his voice blending perfectly with the soft breeze. If Aragorn had heard the elf, he gave no response, but a slight falter in his step.

-+-

_Soon…_

_With the One we will control… _

_With the One we will conquer… _

_With the One we will fall…_

_The One is near…_

-+-

          Legolas's slender fingers flew over the thin, sturdy limb of wood as he carved another arrow. He stiffened as the light breeze whispered through the treetops, rustling the leaves. He straightened from his position and paused in his arrow making to listen to the wind. "What is it?" Aragorn asked sharply from his position across from Legolas. The Elf glanced at him and motioned him to remain quiet. The ranger obeyed the command and sat back, piercing grey eyes on the Elf.

          At last, Legolas sat back, but the puzzled look remained upon his fair face. "What did you hear?" Aragorn asked. He raised an eyebrow and glanced up at the bright sky. "I thought I had heard a voice among the wind," Legolas replied hesitantly. Aragorn leaned back against the tree, the anxiety vanishing almost immediately. "It is nothing," he commented. He dismissed the thought as he continued to clean his weapon.

          "I do not think it was nothing," Legolas sighed. He glanced at the treetops again, alert. Aragorn shrugged. "We sat to rest, Legolas," he said gently. "Perhaps your lack of sleep is the cause of the voices. Legolas threw him an irritated glare. "I do not need sleep, Aragorn," he snapped testily. His irritation melted away to worry again and he glanced at his now full quiver and bow besides him. "It was saying something I could not clearly understand."

          Aragorn studied the prince and opened his mouth and asked, "What could you make out of it?" Legolas shook his head, almost amused at the words. "It spoke the words 'soon', 'near', and 'fall'."

          Aragorn sat up and exclaimed, "Alas! This is strange news indeed." Legolas rolled his eyes and shook his head. "And to think you said the lack of sleep," he muttered under his breath. Aragorn smiled, but did not relax again. He stood. "We should go," he said. Legolas nodded and stood, slinging the quiver of arrows over his shoulder. 

          Aragorn led the way, Legolas following behind, wary of the voice and more alert than before. They made their way stealthily through the thick cluster of trees as the first stars began to shine in the violet sky. The sun was nothing but fading light and the sky was decorated by an array of deep colors. "I would like to travel this night," Aragorn said softly, turning around. The trees cast long shadows over the young man's grim face. Legolas nodded and silently he clasped Aragorn on the forearms affectionately. "All will be well, Strider," he assured. Aragorn seemed to doubt his words, but nodded slowly. "Watch for anything," Aragorn reminded as he turned around and began walking. Legolas followed the ranger silently. 

          "I shall, _eden_," he answered lightly. "Do not worry." The Elf's keen eyes saw Aragorn's dark shape in the coming darkness of the night and heard his laughter. The two walked side by side in silence for some time before Aragorn muttered humorlessly to no one in particular: "I wonder what my father will do to me when I get home." 

          Legolas laughed lightly and replied, "Knowing _my_ father, he will shout at me for some time. _Then_ he will check me for injuries." Aragorn chuckled. "Your father seems like a very interesting Elf," he commented. Legolas nodded, although Aragorn could not see in the dark.

"Aye, he apparently is," he answered. Aragorn smiled and shook his head. The he muttered, half to himself, "Let us hurry. I do not wish to set my eyes upon Cylon and his men again."

          Legolas said nothing, but suddenly halted. Aragorn turned abruptly, watching Legolas carefully. "What is the matter?" he asked. He peered at the Elf's face and the ranger's grey eyes widened when he caught a glimpse of Legolas's eyes in the moonlight. 

The prince's blue eyes were dilated and somewhat distant. His lips were curled into a slight sneer and with a fluid grace, the Elf notched an arrow. Aragorn stood, planted to the ground. "Legolas!" he said harshly, letting fear and concern get the best of him. 

          Legolas blinked, looking dazed. "Aragorn?" he asked, surprised. He glanced down at the bow and arrow in his hands and up at the ranger again. His eyes narrowed in confusion and his mouth opened and closed a few times. The ranger before him was as speechless as the Elf. Aragorn stared at Legolas is bewilderment.  "L-Legolas?" he stuttered, anxiety coating his words. "What ails you?" Legolas glanced up at him, eyes wide. "I do not know," he whispered hoarsely. 

          He replaced the arrow in his quiver and seemed to stare at his hand in wonder and horror. He turned to Aragorn as the ranger stepped up the Elf, placing his hands on his friend's shoulders, clearing his throat. "Did you feel anything?" Aragorn asked quietly. Legolas shook his head numbly and stared at his hands again. "We were speaking of what our fathers' reactions would be…" Legolas's voice trailed off. He frowned in concentration. "And then I was holding my bow."

          Aragorn's face was grave. "Legolas," he said softly, "I believe that this has something to do with the toxin that Cylon had given you." Legolas nodded slowly, accepting Aragorn's reason. "Perhaps," he said softly. "But what in Valar…" The Elf's voice trailed off and he shook his head. "What shall we do?" he asked instead.

          "Perhaps that should best be left unanswered for now," Aragorn answered grimly. Legolas turned his luminous blue eyes on the ranger, understanding. Aragorn clasped the Elf's shoulder reassuringly. "We will get through this," he murmured. Legolas nodded, letting a thin smile slide onto his face, but in the dark, shadows hid the smile that never reached the Elf's eyes. The usual warm blue eyes were as cold as ice once more. As the Elf blinked, all trace of hate and fury disappeared from his eyes and he was again himself. 

-+-  

          It was in the morning when Aragorn awoke to Legolas's soft singing. The ranger rubbed his eyes blearily, trying to recall last night. Legolas was perched on a rock, not far, cleaning his daggers. He met the ranger's gaze as Aragorn shifted into a sitting position. The Elf smiled warmly and greeted, "It is about time, young one."

          Aragorn managed a light scowl while rubbing his eyes again. "Young one?" he asked incredulous. He snorted but asked instead, "How long have I been sleeping?" Legolas glanced at the sky, shading his eyes against the sunlight that leaked in through the limbs of the trees. "Since dawn," came the answer. 

Aragorn's jaw dropped. "Since dawn?!" he exclaimed. He glared at his friend and growled, "And you did not wake me because?" Legolas hardly spared him a glance from his cleaning as he replied easily, "You needed the rest." Aragorn let out a humorless laugh and pointed out, "You have not slept any more than I!" Legolas stared at him as if the reason was obvious, and it was.

          Aragorn flushed when he saw that the Elf was perfectly rested and fed. He, on the other hand, was hungry, tired, and sore all over and to see the Elf in such perfection annoyed the dirty ranger… it annoyed him very much. Aragorn glanced around the forest floor where he sat and he picked up a handful of dry leaves.

          The ranger fired the leaves at the Elf, who jerked back in surprise. And the ranger watched in amazement as the Elf teetered backward on his heels, arms failing wildly like a pinwheel, before landed on his bottom with a loud "Oomf!" Legolas stared at the man in equal shock and suddenly dark rage seeped into his fair face. Legolas stood, wincing and rubbing his tailbone sorely. Aragorn could not help but laugh at the Elf and he became the victim of Legolas's dark glare. 

          The prince gave Aragorn such an evil grin that the man could hardly suppress a shudder. "Dear child," Legolas began sweetly, though the dangerous glint remained in his eyes, "have I ever told you what I dream about when I sleep?" Aragorn shook his head, truly frightened now. "Well," Legolas said, his malicious smile growing broader, "in my dreams I have the satisfaction of strangling an immature human boy, and do you know what my last words were to him?"

          Aragorn shook his head again, eyes widening and he began inching away slightly. "I asked him to tell the other pesky mortals, who were strangled by other annoyed Elves, at Mandos Hall that sometimes an Elf may _die_ because of the annoying-" he broke off into a string of elvish curses "-_wonderful_ children." 

          Aragorn stared at him, eyes wide. Suddenly he mumbled stupidly, "But I'm not a child." Legolas smiled at the human again. "Oh, but you are," he whispered sinisterly. The ranger let out a nervous laugh and ran his hand through his hair. "S-surely you don't have such dreams," he stuttered, still chuckling anxiously. Legolas only grinned mysteriously. "But, would it not make it a nightmare?" Aragorn pointed out bravely. 

          Legolas bent down and picked up his daggers that had flown from his hands when he fell. "To you, yes," he answered. "To me, the best of dreams." Aragorn let out another distorted chuckle and the two sat in awkward silence. Longs minutes passed before Aragorn gathered up enough courage to ask, "You were serious, were you not?" He was rewarded with a evil smile.

-+-

**[A/N:] My chapters have been so short these days! T_T; I apologize a thousand times for not updating sooner and my short chapters. I've been busy with school and *let's out a exasperated sigh*. Anyway, I'd like to thank all the reviewers for their wonderful reviews. Keep up the good job! *thumbs up* **

**More Thranduil and Elrond parts in the upcoming chapter as well as Legolas and Aragorn of course! Until next time, Elfling [end]**


	8. From there, It is a Downward Spiral

Hi, ho, hippy me! Hello all my fellow authors! Nice to see you again! Well, a big, giant thank you to all who reviewed, and fear not! You shall be mentioned soon…Well, I wish I can extend this story for about 20 chapters, but who knows what will happen, if not my plot ferrets (-_-)! And may Fanfiction.Net be damned to the pits of hell for its never ending problems! I can't even read my own profile or reviews for some odd reason… 

**Important: As I have mentioned in my profile, my e-mail isn't working! I'm able to send e-mails, but not receive them… strange. Well, since FF.Net isn't showing me the wonderful reviews written by you guys, I won't be able to communicate with you… T_T So if you have any questions, just feel free to IM (instant Message) me at: Aznxangel79. This screen name is for aol/aim only.**

Well Met Indeed 

-+-

Chapter 8 – From there, It is a Downward Spiral 

-+-

_May it be shadows call_

_Will fly away_

_May it be your journey on _

_To light the day_

_When the night is overcome_

_You may rise to find the sun_

_- May It Be (FotR soundtrack) -  _

          It was well into the afternoon when Aragorn and Legolas stumbled into the forests of Byrium. It held no ethereal value like the forests of the Elves, but it provided the two friends with the salvation they needed. The long limbed trees shaded them from the burning sun and the heat of the noon was stilled.

          Using the back of his hand, Aragorn wiped the sweat off of his forehead and glanced up into the thin braches of the trees. He drew in a sharp breath and sighed deeply. Legolas glanced at his friend, not bothered by this unnatural heat at all. The shade of the trees was plentiful, but it was not enough to cool the ranger down. 

          Without a word, Aragorn continued to trudge forward. Legolas fell into Aragorn's steps and asked, concerned, "Perhaps we should continue when the sun is not-"

          "Nay, my friend. I believe I can go on."

          Legolas nodded, though reluctantly. "Come then," he encouraged. Aragorn nodded but did not hasten his speed. The Elf seemed both annoyed and concerned that the human was not walking as fast as he could, and finally when the Mirkwood Elf could take no more of the ranger's sauntering, he sped up into a tree and disappeared from sight.

          Aragorn let out a snort and muttered darkly to himself, "Ha! I feel your concern, my _friend_." Legolas dropped down from the branches overhead and Aragorn leapt back, startled. "Do not think I cannot hear you, Strider," Legolas warned, though no anger or threat was behind it. Aragorn shrugged sheepishly and tipped his head to the side, letting out another enormous sigh.

          Suddenly the Elf drew taut. He frowned and stood still, listening. The ranger stilled and waited patiently for Legolas, though irritation ate away from his unusual hot temper. "What is it?" he finally barked, drawing a sharp glare from the Elf. "Ah, forgive me, _mellon nin_! This heat! It is-"

          Legolas gave a short nod before silencing the man with a wave of his hand. He turned to the shrubs and sure enough, a young boy came stumbling out. His pants crawled up to his ankles, exposing his tanned bare feet. His shirt was merely a red cloth sowed poorly together, but his brown eyes! Ah, how they shone with excitement!

          The boy let out a startled gasp at the sight of Legolas and Aragorn and slowly he began to inch backwards. "Do not be afraid!" Aragorn laughed, stooping into a quick bow. When he rose, he was grinning broadly. The boy's look of shock did not seem able to grow anymore and when it did, Legolas let out a quiet laugh.

          "What is your name?" he asked gently. He had not moved from his position and as the boy turned his attention to him with wide eyes, Legolas stepped backward and leaned against a tree, his arms crossed loosely over his chest. "A-Arryn, sir," the boy stammered, eyes still glued to Legolas. Aragorn followed the boy's gaze and found his own eyes resting on Legolas's pointed ears.

          "Well, Arryn," Aragorn laughed, "I am Strider and this is Legolas. He is an Elf, as you can see, but do not be afraid. He won't bite… at least he won't bite me." Legolas flashed the man an annoyed glare and turned back to the amazed child. "Ignore him," he said softly, but sternly, eyes sparkling with mirth. "I believe the heat has gotten to him." 

          Arryn's lips cracked into a small grin and he nodded, gazing from Aragorn to Legolas. "Anyway," Aragorn said, ignoring the smirking Elf, "what are you doing in this forest all alone?" Arryn opened his mouth, about to speak, when a woman called from the distance: "Arryn! Arryn, boy, where are you?"

          Sunlight flashed on the boy's sandy brown hair as he turned quickly and yelled, "Over here, mama!" Legolas and Aragorn exchanged glances as a weary woman trudged out of the bushes. Her long brown hair, streaked with grey, was tied back in a loose bun, and she wore a tattered brown skirt, and white shirt. Like the boy, her feet were bare and she carried a large bundle of roots in her arms as well as on her back. Light life lines blemished her fair face, but her eyes were bright with eternal youth.

          "Boy, I have been calling for you for hours!" she sighed. She did not seem to notice the two foreigners until her son cried out, "Mama! Mama! Look who I met!" She gazed down at the boy who could not have been more than eight years old. She followed the child's pointing finger to Legolas and Aragorn.

          The bundle of roots fell from her hands and her mouth made a perfect O. Her hazel eyes were wide with shock as she stared at Legolas's ears. The Elf seemed uncomfortable with this and he shifted slightly, breaking the woman's continuous gaze. "Oh," she whispered, "Arryn, child, come here now!"

          The boy seemed confused by his mother's reaction, but nonetheless obeyed. He stood by her side, eyes never leaving his mother's face. Aragorn cleared his throat, but before he could explain, the boy exclaimed, "Mama! It's okay! They won't hurt you. They're nice people." The mother's hand gripped her son's wrist and she shook her head in disbelief.

          It was then that Aragorn stepped up. "Excuse us, but your son is quite right," he said quietly. The woman seemed at loss for words. "But… Elf… Oh, dear," she murmured. She shook her head again and when Legolas spoke calmly, her eyes opened with wonder and suspicion, but no fear this time. "Please," Legolas said gently, "we are looking for Byrium, and if you would be kind enough to point us in the right direction, we would be more than grateful."

          The woman seemed more than amazed at the two's polite manner and as she stooped to pick up her fallen roots, Legolas, who was closer, helped her. "Thank you," she murmured weakly. Legolas smiled and nodded. "Your name, my lady?" he inquired, straightening up. "Oh, yes," she mumbled, a bit embarrassed. "Arundel, daughter of Sorundel." She gave a clumsy curtsy and gathered the roots into her arms more securely.

          "I am Strider, ranger of the north, and this is Legolas from the woodland realm," Aragorn explained. Arundel's gaze studied each of them and she nodded, though a bit reluctantly. "I imagine you already know my son, Arryn," she sighed. Legolas laughed lightly and replied, "Yes, I am afraid we do." 

          The boy cracked a wide grin, and it was then that Aragorn and Legolas could see that the boy was missing several teeth. "Did you say you were headed towards Byrium?" Arundel inquired curiously. Legolas turned to her and nodded, "Aye, that we are." Aragorn glanced up at the sky and grimaced at the heat. 

          Arundel and Arryn, however, did not seem bothered by this heat. "Our home is in Byrium," the woman said slowly. Aragorn exchanged glances with Legolas. "I would be happy to direct you there," Arundel continued, "but you see, the gates are heavily guarded. No travelers can make it inside."

          Aragorn grinned widely. "Have the Byrium ever encountered a traveling ranger and an Elf?" Arundel laughed and smiling, she admitted, "Nay, I believe our king will have a handful with you two." Legolas's lips quirked into a mischievous smile. "Interesting," he murmured to himself and Aragorn groaned. 

          Arryn laughed and he began to jump up and down. "Strider and Legolas are coming home with us!" he cried out laughing. Arundel's eyes widened and she hushed her son, "Be quiet, Arryn! It is not safe to speak of things of great importance here in the woods." Aragorn's eyebrows arched and he made a choked noise at the back of his throat.

          Legolas shot him a disapproving glare, but his lips quirked into a wry smile. "Great importance?" Aragorn asked. Arundel blushed. "Byrium allows no travelers," she repeated firmly, dismissing her embarrassment. Legolas nodded and assured, "Aye, we understand. We shall not put your family in any danger."

          "My family…" Arundel echoed staring sadly at Legolas. "My son and mother are my family…" 

          "Ah," Legolas said guiltily, "Forgive me, Arundel, I meant no offense."

          "It is fine, Legolas," Arundel replied, smiling slightly. She shook her head and gave a secret laugh. Arryn looked up at her and grinned widely. 

          "Mama," he said pulling on the corner of her shirt, "I'm hungry, Mama!" 

          Arundel looked down at her son and tussled his sandy brown hair fondly. "Well said, my dear," she agreed. "You must be hungry, indeed!" Arryn smiled again and patted his belly. "See, Mama?" he cried proudly. "All skinny." He did not need to hold his breath to show that he was thin. Arundel gave a sad smile and said, "Oh, yes, Arryn. How thin you are…"

          Arryn grinned proudly again and turned to Aragorn and Legolas. "See? See?" he exclaimed pointing to his stomach. Aragorn forced a grin and crouched down. "Well!" he exclaimed in mock surprise, "let me see!" Arryn ran to him and Aragorn poked the boy's ribs. "My, my! You must be hungry!"

          As Arryn began to nod, Aragorn with a cry, began to tickle the boy mercilessly. Arryn shrieked and fell, writhing on the floor with laughter. "S-Strider!" he gasped, bursting out in giggles. Aragorn grinned broadly, but did not stop. Arundel watched, both surprised and pleased. Turning to Legolas, she questioned, "Is Strider this good with children?"

          Legolas laughed, "Well, he is one himself!" Arundel laughed and Aragorn looked up from Arryn, pausing momentarily. "I heard that, Legolas!" he shouted. The Elf waved him off and Aragorn glowered at him, pulling Arryn to a sitting position. He drew closer to the boy's ear and began to whisper in a hushed voice.

          Arryn's eyes shone with merriment and his happy gaze flickered to Legolas. The Elf, seeing this, let out a groan and began to back up ever so slightly. "Strider," he warned as the man stood and began advancing towards him. Arundel watched all this is glee and she began to laugh again. 

          Legolas let out a yell as Aragorn jumped on him, bringing him down to the ground. Arryn let out a cry and charged towards the two fallen friends and jumped atop of Legolas as well. Aragorn held him down as Arryn sat on the Elf's chest. Legolas could have easily escaped, but that meant harming the boy and thus, he was stuck in this position. 

          The boy's short fingers flew in a flurry across Legolas side and Aragorn began to laugh merrily at the Elf's torment. Legolas gasped and writhed on the floor, prying to get away from Aragorn's grip and Arryn's fingers. "Ah!" he cried. "V-Valar have mercy!" he dissolved into laughter as Arryn's fingers hit a sensitive point. 

          Aragorn grinned and for a moment, loosened his grip on Legolas. This was all the Elf needed as he pulled away from Aragorn and jumped up. Arryn, who was still on his chest, fell backwards with a cry as Legolas stood and the Elf caught him easily. Aragorn fell back, leaning his weight on his hands, laughing loudly. 

          Arryn was also giggling, still caught in Legolas's arms. The Elf, face flushed from the laughter, glanced at both of them irritably. Leaves stuck to his hair and clothing, as did Arryn and Aragorn, and Arundel upon seeing this strange sight, burst into hearty laughter once more. Legolas placed Arryn on the ground and began to brush the leaves off his own hair. 

          As soon as the last leaf had fell from him, the Elf turned to Aragorn with a wicked grin on his face. Aragorn, seeing this, let out a yell and placed Arryn in front of him swearing, "Ha! Arryn will protect me! Won't you, Arryn." But the boy had run to his mother, hiding behind her, a broad grin on his face. Aragorn groaned as the Elf approached him, a dangerous glint in his blue eyes.

          "Legolas," he begged, "have mercy!" The Elf tipped his head to the said and said sarcastically, "Hm… let me think, Strider. You and the child attack me and now you beg for mercy. What _shall_ I do?" Aragorn inched away, but Legolas had already caught his movement and hauled him up by the collar.

          "Come along now, Strider," Legolas growled lightly. He pulled the ranger behind him over to Arryn and Arundel. "Arryn," he said seriously. "I leave you in charge of Strider." The boy looked on the Elf with wide eyes, nodding slightly. "I cannot watch over him without your help," Legolas continued. Arryn's eyes were now shining with wonder and he grabbed Aragorn's wrist in an iron-like grip.

          Yes, sir!" he crowed. Legolas grinned. "Good!" he declared. He shot the exasperated ranger with a look of triumph before turning to Arundel. "Ah, let me take that from you. The heavier bundle will be fine…" he said. Arundel laughed, but handed one of the bundles of roots to Legolas who handed it to Aragorn. Aragorn let out a cry of disbelief.

          "What is this, Legolas?" he cried in mock horror. Legolas smiled sweetly but dumped the bundle in Aragorn's arms and took the other bundle in Arundel's arms. "Now, which way to Byrium, my good lady?" he asked, ignoring Aragorn all together. The woman looked surprised but laughing, she turned and said, "Follow me."

          Though it was the mother who had spoken these words, it was the son, Arryn, that led. "This way!" he yelled as Aragorn trudged behind him, casting Legolas dark looks. The Elf smiled sweetly and asked with innocence, "Come now, Strider, do not be such a Dwarf." Aragorn let out a dry laugh, hardly looking surprised. "That is easy for you to say, Legolas," he grumbled. Legolas smiled again and replied, "I know naught of what you mean!"

          "Bah!" Aragorn exclaimed, eyes glimmering with mirth. He shifted the weight of the bundle in his arms and wrinkled his nose. "What do you have in here, Arundel?" he questioned. The Byrium woman looked up and replied, "It is but only herbs and roots, Strider." Seeing Aragorn's look of dismay she let out a laugh. "But why do you need this great a number for only three?" Aragorn asked curiously. Legolas glanced at him, irritated, out of the corner of his eye, but did not make a move to quiet the man.

          "My mother is hardly a woman to go out and gather roots," Arundel explained thoroughly, "she is one of the few in our kingdom that know the art of healing. It is up to my son and I to provide the food and herbs. My mother is a very busy woman, you see." Aragorn gave a understandable nod and gazed at the roots thoughtfully. "But, my lady, these herbs, I believe, will have no affect on wounds." Legolas glared at him and Aragorn knew that the Elf wished for him to stop with the pestering questions. 

          "It is for head pains, Strider," Arundel said laughing. Aragorn studied the herbs again before shrugging and saying, "I have never seen such plants." Arundel nodded, "They only grow in the outskirts of Byrium." They walked in silence for awhile, Arryn ahead of them. Pausing, Legolas shifted the bundle of roots, getting  better grip upon his bow. Arundel, seeing this, asked politely, "Shall I carry your bow for you, Legolas?" The Elf smiled slightly and answered, "Nay, I am quite fine."

          Arundel nodded, though hesitantly. Aragorn grunted besides Legolas as he stumbled over a dead branch. "Oh dear," Arundel muttered, concerned. "Perhaps I should-"

          "No," Strider answered firmly. Legolas shot him a smile, but said nothing. Arryn, who had run ahead, now came charging back shouting, "Mama! The guards at the Gates! They're gone, mama!" Arundel looked up, alarmed. "What did you say, boy?" she questioned quickly. Arryn stood there, panting, and repeated, "No guards at the Gates, Mama." 

          Arundel bit her lip gravely and turned to Legolas and Aragorn. "We must hurry," she muttered. Aragorn exchanged surprised glances with the Mirkwood Elf before turning to Arundel, "What does this mean?" The woman looked off into the direction Arryn had come from and she started towards Byrium in a swift gait.

          "It means," she murmured as Legolas and Aragorn hurried to her side, "that our _king_ is calling the troops again. When we arrive home, you must hide. The soldiers will be swarming everywhere tonight." Legolas said nothing but concentrated on their surrounding, sense reeling. It was after a few moments that Arundel halted and called Arryn to her.

          "Draw your hoods, quickly!" she said to Aragorn and Legolas. The Elf bit his lip before setting the roots on the ground and pulling up his hood. Aragorn, besides him, did the same and the two smiled grimly. "Another adventure," Aragorn muttered to Legolas under his breath. The ranger heard the Elf's soft chuckle as the two followed Arundel and Arryn.

          The gates of Byrium were not gates, but large wooden doors; the kingdom itself was sealed within a stone wall. Arundel paused hesitantly and drew Arryn closer to her. "Quiet now," she warned. She reached out with a steady hand and knocked upon the door. From the other side of the door a man called, "Who goes there?"

          "It is I, Arundel!" the woman answered and slowly the doors opened, screaming and groaning all the while. As it opened to a crack, a young man peered out and whispered, "Hurry, my friend!" Arundel nodded and motioned for Legolas and Aragorn to hasten. "Your mother is with my sister," the man whispered to Arundel eyeing Aragorn and Legolas warily. "They are at my house, Arundel, so rest assured." 

Arundel nodded and motioning to Legolas and Aragorn, she whispered, "Brendan, take this to your sister and my mother." Brendan nodded and carefully took the bundle from Aragorn's arms. He placed it on a small cart that lay near him and upon turning towards Legolas, he did the same. "My thanks," Arundel said gratefully. The young man grinned and tipped his head. He flashed Aragorn and Legolas a tight smile before disappearing into the crowded alley. 

          "This way," Arundel whispered. Aragorn nodded and followed, keeping a close eye on Legolas. Arundel led them down the street towards the castle, which loomed darkly and ominously before them. Aragorn could not tear his gaze away from around him. He wandered through the crowd, one step behind Arundel, but eyes locked on closed stores, tired horses, and darkened houses. Suddenly, as he stepped forward, he bumped into a soldier who reeled about.

          "Excuse me," Aragorn said, ducking his head down, like he had seen Arundel and Arryn do many times. The soldier growled and his beady eyes grew small with fury. "Excuse me?" he mocked in his gruff voice. "Is that all yuh have tah say tuh me?" Aragorn said nothing, but fumed in anger silently. 

          "Forgive him," Legolas said suddenly from behind Aragorn. "He meant no offense, _sir_." The soldier's glare turned to Legolas and he spat out, "Jus who do yuh think I am? I won't let this petty beggar get by me!" Around him, soldiers turned and jeered. Aragorn felt his face tighten with anger, but he took a deep breath and grit his teeth. 

          The soldier shoved him back with a  meaty hand. As Aragorn stumbled back, Legolas caught him and steadied him. It was at this time that Arundel saw what was happening and she stepped him, bowing her head and pleading, "Forgive him, good soldier! Please, he did not know better." The soldier ignored Arundel and he turned to Aragorn, a wide grin on his face.

          "Get on yur knees, boy," he said, "an' beg." Around him, the soldiers roared with laughter and one of them clasped the soldier on the shoulder and said, grinning broadly, "Show that boy who's boss, Keiner!" The soldier, Kiener, grinned wickedly, exposing his rotten teeth and he leaned forward, shoving his ugly face in Aragorn's own. 

          "Yuh hear me?" he asked unpleasantly, "get on yur knees an' beg!" Aragorn bit his lip and answered coldly, "No." The soldiers were silent and many stared at the man in surprise. "What did yuh say tah me?" Keiner roared, sizing Aragorn up. The ranger stood his ground and crossed his arms above his chest, "You heard me. I said no." 

          Keiner's eyes grew even smaller with fury and as he drew back his fist, readying himself to hit Aragorn, when a cold voice cut the silence: "Step away, Keiner." Kiener spun around and came face to face with a young man with black hair that hung to his waist and cold ebony eyes. Keiner's small eyes widened with fear and he stumbled backward, away from Aragorn and the newcomer.

          The dark-haired man turned to Aragorn and Legolas, his dark eyes narrowing coldly. "Watch yourself," he stated in a voice just above a whisper. Aragorn held his gaze defiantly and the man's lips curled into a ghost of a smile. His piercing gaze flickered from the ranger to the Elf and without another word, he turned and disappeared into the crowd of soldiers, his black cloak flaring behind him. 

          Arundel grabbed Aragorn's wrist and pulled him harshly away from the crowd to a small house at the corner. She said nothing as she opened the door and stormed inside, Arryn trailing after her. Legolas stepped inside, pulling his hood down. His face was grim as he turned to Aragorn. "Say nothing," Aragorn hissed, pulling his own hood off. The Elf sighed and started bitterly, "I was not going to say anything, Strider."

"But I was," Arundel snapped suddenly from across the room. Aragorn turned to her and opened his mouth to apologize when Arundel continued, "What were you doing out there? You cannot catch the attention of those soldiers, ranger or not!" Aragorn sighed but did not back down, "Tell me then. Was I suppose to kneel down in the mud and beg for forgiveness?" Arundel fumed, "Of course not! But you should have apologized!"

          "Listen to me, Arundel," Aragorn said sitting down on a chair at the table, "I meant no harm or danger towards you or Arryn, but it was not of my fault! Legolas saw what happened, Arundel, if you would like to know." The woman turned her narrowed gaze to Legolas who said softly, "Strider bumped into him, my lady, nothing more."

          The woman nodded slightly and muttered, "Forgive me, Strider. I-I have been cautious these days." The ranger smiled slightly and said to her, "It is fine." Legolas glanced about the small room before asking, "But, tell me, who was that man who stopped that soldier?" 

          Arundel sighed and tucked a stray strand of her hair back. "Arryn, dear, go wash up for dinner," she ordered. The boy looked from Arundel to Legolas before nodding and disappearing up the stairs. Legolas waited patiently, seating himself besides Aragorn. "He is the head of the troops," Arundel explained. "He is known as Haethier, but his true name remains a mystery."  

          Legolas nodded curtly and bit his lip, distressed. At that moment, Arryn called for his mother and Arundel excused herself. Aragorn leaned forward and whispered, "What ails you, _mellonin_?" Legolas looked up and frowned. 

          "Haethier knows," the Mirkwood Elf murmured. "Haethier knows about me." Aragorn drew back, alarmed. "How?" he demanded. Legolas gazed up at him calmly and said, "I know naught, but he knows that I Elf-kind. It is not safe for us or Arundel to stay here, Strider." Aragorn nodded but argued, "We cannot leave now, Legolas. Soldiers are swarming the streets even as we speak. Perhaps nightfall should be the best for us to depart."

          Legolas frowned and countered, "But if the soldiers are out night and day, Strider, what shall we do? If we remain, we put Arundel and her son in jeopardy." Aragorn sighed wearily. "If Haethier knows, would he not have done something earlier?"

          "Perhaps he is plotting something," Legolas retorted. "Besides, we have not cause him any threat. I do not think he will strike us anytime soon." Aragorn sighed again. "Then we shall wait and see," he replied running a hand through his hair. He leaned back in his chair and rubbed his eyes. Legolas said nothing as he drew his one of his elvish blades. He sat there, carefully inspecting the knife when Arundel and a freshly bathed Arryn walked in.

          "Oh!" she gasped, hand drifting to cover her open mouth. Legolas looked up and gave a sheepish smile, sheathing the blade. Arryn's eyes widened and he stared at the Elf's weapons in a trancelike wonder. His gaze drifted to Aragorn's sword which lay buckled at his side, but the ranger was too deep in thought to have noticed.    

          "Let us get dinner ready," Arundel murmured more to herself than anyone else. She turned and began busying herself at the fireplace. Arryn stood for a moment as if unsure of what to do. Finally, he ran upstairs and returned with a small grey kitty in his hands. Seating himself on the thin rug on the barren, wooden floor, he began to play with the cat.

          Legolas, glancing at him, smiled to himself. "What is its name?" he asked gently. Arryn looked up and grinned wildly. "Kitty's name is Jay! See? Her eyes are green!" Legolas's lips quirked into a small grin and he took the small cat from Arryn's outstretched hands. Laughing softly as he held the cat up to see her eyes, he said, "Such pretty green eyes!"

          Arryn gazed up at the Elf with a broad grin on his small face, nodding furiously. As Legolas let Jay down on his lap, the grey kitten snuggled up against the Elf, purring loudly. Legolas smiled fondly and gazed down at the cat, a small spark of sorrow flashing in his eyes. Arryn stood and tugged at the prince's arm.

          "What is it, Legolas?" he asked innocently, blinking up at him with wide eyes. Legolas smiled, though a bit tightly, and lifted Jay from his lap gently. "Nothing important, Arryn," he assured handing the kitten back to the boy. Arryn's young face twisted into one of suspicion, but he took Jay and sat back down, forgetting all that happened. 

          As a comforting hand placed itself on Legolas's slender shoulder, he turned to find Aragorn smiling sadly at him. "_Úich gwennen na 'wanath ah na dhin, mellonin_," he whispered in a voice only Legolas could hear. "You are not bound to loss and silence, my friend." Legolas sighed wearily and smiled slightly. 

          "_Hanta nin_, _Estel_," Legolas replied quietly. Aragorn leaned back and shot him a humorous glance.  "No need to thank me," he commented. Legolas said nothing but smile again. He stood and walked over to a corner of the room. He dropped his quiver, bow, and knives lightly and after, his pack. Aragorn grinned and unbuckling his sword, he tossed his precious Andúril at Legolas. The Elf took a step back, catching the sword easily, and making a face, he lay the sword on Aragorn's pack which sat not too far from his own. 

          The ranger nodded his thanks and cupped his hands behind his head, eyes fluttering shut. Legolas shook his head and after sweeping his gaze over the room, he turned to the curtained window. Outside, the evening had come and torches were lit. Occasionally, a round of laughter or exclaims would sound from the drunken soldiers at a nearby bar. The streets were covered with soldiers and Legolas let the curtain close with a disgusted sigh. 

          "What is it, Legolas," Aragorn asked, eyes still closed. Arryn sat nearby, paying no attention to them, but Arundel looked up, wiping her hands on her apron. "They call themselves soldiers," Legolas replied, "when all they do is drink and eat." Aragorn's dark grey eyes opened at this and he smiled slightly.

          "Keep in mind, Legolas, that men are not Elves," Aragorn advised. Legolas arched an elegant eyebrow. "Oh? So all soldiers of your kin are like this?" the Mirkwood Elf teased lightly. Aragorn laughed and answered, "I do not suppose so, my friend." Legolas smiled and Arryn looked up at the sound of warm laughter, a small grin blossoming on his golden face. 

          Arundel smiled and straightened herself from over the fire. "Dinner is served," she called, a warm smile on her fair face. Aragorn smiled, his teeth flashing in the light of the fire. The Byrium woman walked briskly over to the table, two bowls in each hand and a third balanced on her thin forearms.

          Legolas stepped up, making room for her at the small crowded table. Arryn's grip on Jay loosened and the kitty, letting out a loud mew, wrapped herself around the Elf's ankles, purring. Legolas glanced down and swept the small grey cat into his arms. "Stay here, precious one," he said sternly, setting the cat on the floor. Jay looked up at him, her green eyes innocent.

          The Mirkwood Elf bit back a smile and he turned to Arundel who had set the bowls on the table with Aragorn's help. Her son had gripped the wooden spoon in his hand, staring eagerly at the thin broth. "Go on, child," Arundel urged gently. The boy looked up with wide eyes. "But mama," he protested, "there are only three bowls!"

          Aragorn's dark brows arched and he looked from Arundel to Arryn. The mother sighed and assured the boy, "Well, Arryn, our…" she hesitated. "Nevermind that, Arryn dear, just eat." The boy gazed up at Arundel, eyes wide and questioning, but he turned to his broth and began to eat hungrily.

          Legolas seated himself on the windowsill and Arundel, upon seeing this, asked, "What do you do there, Master Legolas? Are you not hungry?" The prince shook his head and replied, "Nay, Arundel. Elves do not need to same food portions as men." Aragorn made a face at this and muttered, "Besides, you've had some of the lembas."

          The Elf glared at the man darkly though no anger was behind his eyes. "If you had been in Lórien, perhaps you would know that a bite would fill even the hungriest man." Aragorn looked surprised at this and Legolas raised a eyebrow. "Something tells me you ate more than expected," Legolas groaned.

          Aragorn shrugged. "Lembas are not incredibly useful," he commented, taking a sip of broth, eyes closed and an all knowing look on his face. Legolas gazed at him, blinking, but he said nothing as he shook his head and stooped to take the awaiting cat in his arms. Jay let out a loud purr and snuggled up against the Elf's chest and Legolas stroked the small head gently and unconsciously.

          Arundel slid into Legolas's previous seat and began to sip upon the broth that had been prepared for the Elf. The silence of the room seemed deafening and as Jay released another purr, Legolas tipped his head towards the window, a frown on his face. The ranger looked up and asked, "Legolas?"

          The Elf turned his darkened gaze to Aragorn and then to Arundel. "My kind lady," he said, standing and letting the kitten leap onto the floor, "is there somewhere where Strider and I may hide?" The woman's brow furrowed but she stood, "Of course. Follow me." As Arryn began to stand, Arundel ordered sternly, "Stay there, Arryn!" The boy sank back into his seat and he took up Jay, petting her and watching, frightened. Suddenly, all froze and turned towards the door as the sounds of two footsteps; one heavy while the other was soft. The sounds stopped outside the door and the only noises were coming from the crackling of the fire. 

          The Byrium woman quickly led them to a bedroom upstairs and from there, a small storage room that was hidden within a small closet. Legolas and Aragorn stepped into the darkness and Arundel closed the door. They listened to her quick steps as she hurried down the stairs and they heard a slow, drawling knock upon the door.

          The door creaked open and Legolas stiffened, already recognizing one pair of the footsteps. It was at the voice that Aragorn's dark silver eyes narrowed. "Good evening," a soft, low voice sounded from downstairs. "Lord Haethier and L-Lord Travington," she mumbled. Legolas and Aragorn exchanged darkened glances, but continued to listen.

          The one named Travington spoke, "My dear woman, are you going to let us in or not!" The short silence proved that Arundel was startled at the direct demand, but she recovered quickly and said, "O-Of course, my lords." The two friends heard the footsteps again and the closing of the door. 

          "My lords, what can I do for you?" Arundel asked. Aragorn strained to hear her quiet voice, but Travington's sharp question was not hard t miss. "Why are there three bowls on the table?" he questioned. Aragorn drew in a deep breath and listened to Arundel murmur, "Ah, for my mother, sir."

          "Then tell me," it was Travington who spoke again, "why are all the broths half eaten?" Arundel seemed at loss for words and it was Arryn who spoke up. "I was hungry," he said. "See, I finished mine." 

          "I can see that," Travington sneered, but he said nothing more and it was Haethier who spoke in a quiet voice that even Legolas had strained to hear. "That is enough, Travington," he ordered. The man said nothing and Haethier began to speak to Arundel. "I happen to believe," he began quietly, "that you hold two criminals within your household." 

          "N-No, sir!" Arundel stuttered. The was a deep silence and suddenly Haethier said quietly in his deadly way, "Very well. Good night, madam." and there was the sound of footsteps and the closing door. There was a still quiet and the sound Arundel's footsteps approaching the room. The door opened and Arundel peered in at them, her face a sickly grey. 

          She held the door open without a word and the two stepped into the fresh air. Arundel swept downstairs like a silent ghost, and Legolas exchanged a glance with Aragorn before following her. The small room was silent and even Jay seemed to sense the mood of her masters. She sat quietly by the fire, cleaning herself.

          Arryn looked up and said slowly, "Mama, I'm done." Arundel nodded and wearily pushed a stray strand of chestnut hair away from her tired hazel eyes. "You are excused, dear one," she replied and Arryn nodded, scooting upstairs and calling to Jay, who followed immediately. Arundel sat at the table, miserable. 

          "Forgive me for asking you of this," she began, her eyes beseeching the two, "but I-I am afraid I cannot let you stay." Legolas smiled softly and Aragorn put his comforting hand upon her own. "We understand, my lady," he assured, "and forgive us for putting you and your son in danger." Arundel stood, distressed and she replied, her hands clasped together in despair, "No, it was a pleasure having both you and Legolas here. I-It has been awhile since Arryn has been this happy. I… I do not want to do this, but…"

          "We _understand," Legolas reassured, smiling gently. "We just do not know if __you understand your own decision." Arundel let out a sigh, "Of course I understand, Master Elf, but guilt! Alas, the guilt!"_

          Aragorn smiled softly at this and he stood, as did Legolas and the man gave a deep bow. "My thanks," he said quietly. "It has been an honor to be in your family's company, though even for a moment." The Mirkwood Elf lips curled into a small smile and he touched his hand to his chest, sweeping outwards in the elvish fashion.

          "As well as my thanks," the prince said. Arundel laughed uncomfortably at the two and she pretended to busy herself at the fireplace as Aragorn and Legolas picked up their weapons. "Ah," the woman started suddenly as Aragorn stooped over to pick up his pack. "Please, leave your packs here! It is the least I can do. Come back after you have finished your business in Byrium."

          Aragorn exchanged surprised glances with Legolas but he dropped his pack upon the floor and asked, "We have no things of importance in these packs, but are you certain?" Arundel nodded furiously and Legolas laughed softly. "Now, go and finish up what you came here to do," she scolded, pushing the two towards the door. 

          As the door shut behind them, Arundel turned to find Arryn standing at the stairway, Jay in his small arms. "Mama?" he asked quietly, Arundel smiled and she swept Arryn into her arms, holding him tightly. "Have hope, dear one. Have hope," she whispered into his hair. Arryn clutched Jay closer to him and he kept silent.

          Outside, Aragorn turned to Legolas, who has pulled up his hood to cover his face. "I almost did not recognize you," Aragorn teased, "you look just like an assassin or of that sort. Legolas made a face that was only visible in the flickering torches of the Byrium soldiers. "Well," the Elf began slowly, "where should we start?"

          Aragorn contemplated upon the prince's words as a roar of laughter sounded from down the street. "I believe the pub is a nice start." Legolas sighed, "Always the crowded places with you, isn't it, Strider?" The ranger laughed, drawing up his own hood. "Nay, it is not that at all," Aragorn protested while moving towards the laughter, "it is just that many men gather at inns…" 

          "Right," Legolas said sarcastically, following the man. "But then again it _is_ men."

          "Legolas!" Aragorn groaned. 

-

          _He was spiraling downward. Nothing below him and nothing above. The sensation of falling into nothingness rushed throughout his body, but there was also the piercing burn of Its gaze. Sinister laughter echoed, but there were no walls from which it bounced from. He was falling…_

          Thranduil jerked up, a thin sheen of sweat coating his face and chest. He sat upon his bed, tangled in his thin sheets, breathing heavily. Emerald eyes searched the room, panicked, but when the Mirkwood King saw nothing, he relaxed slightly. He stood, still trembling and though he did not know how, he made his way to the open balcony.

          The night was still except for a soft, enticing breeze that laced its way through Thranduil's silvery locks. The Elf sagged, his mask of confidence which he bore everyday slipping from his weary face. He shivered slightly and wrapped his arms around his chest, breathing raggedly. Suddenly, a sense of dread spilled into his mind and his eyes widened at the sudden presence of someone. 

          "You sense me, do you not, dear king?"

          Thranduil spun around, hands curled into fists. "You!" he gasped when he saw the figure and out from the shadows stepped he Badingor. But it was not the Badingor Thranduil had seen last. The murky brown skin of the demon had been replaced with a mask of white. The hideous scars and burns had disappeared, and his dull yellow eyes were framed by a sea of long black hair.

          "How can you recognize me, dear one?" the demon whispered, stepping up in a fluid motion. Without thinking, Thranduil stepped back and a thin, reedy laugh emitted from the figure before him. "You scream of evil," the king spat angrily. "The very fumes of darkness you cast out alone…"

          The Badingor laughed at this and again, Thranduil shivered. The demon leaned forward, eyes strangely red, and whispered, "Ah, such beauty… such purity. It is a pity you must suffer." The King of Mirkwood narrowed his brilliant green eyes. "Be gone, wretched evil," he hissed angrily, hiding his fear. The Badingor laughed again.

          "I may be the Badingor, young Thranduil," he spoke softly, and Thranduil bristled at his remark. The Badingor traced Thranduil's jaw with a long slender finger that burned the king's skin. "But that does not," he continued with a venomous smile, "mean that I do not have a name." Thranduil held the demon's gaze defiantly and he retorted, "You deserve no name."

          For the smallest of moments, the Badingor recoiled as if he had been struck and his eyes gleamed maliciously. But it was not the reaction that ailed Thranduil, it was the smile. "Call me what you wish, my lovely king," the creature said with an air of politeness about him, "but I wish to tell you my name… I am, or should I say was, Resulon."

          "W-What?" the king stepped back, eyes wide with shock, then recovering, he snarled viciously, "How dare you use the name of my dead son!" The Badingor seemed amused by this and he merely smiled once more. "But, Father," he replied, his flickering out from between his lips and moistening them. "I _am_ your son…"   

-+-

***whistles and inches away* What? What cliffie? I don't see a cliff! Okay, I'm being queer again, but oh, well. ^_^'' Anyway, how did you like this chapter? Was it good? *peers at you guys with wide eyes* Well, a big, giant thank you all who reviewed… and the other half… *eyes narrow* you better before I unleash the Tap-dancing shoes from Texas… Alida-Fruit should already know their wrath if she hasn't updated yet. *glowers***

**Okay, I was rambling, but before I become distracted, I must tell you my favorite word, which is REVIEW. Now that that's settled… Ooh! Pirates of the Carribean is coming out, isn't it? Let's see if Orlando portrays Will Turner (the character he plays) as well as Legolas! Teehee… oh, boy… I'm sounding like a fan girl… -_-**

**I swear to you more things are going to come up… don't give up on our favorite ranger and Elf yet. *evil grin* I assure you that those two will have a lot to face, as well as Thranduil will…**

**_Ailda-Fruit_**_  //  Wonderful reviews! *kisses the ground you stand on* It came as such a surprise (since ff.net didn't send me an e-mail)! Legolas was bested by a girl, and if I may say so myself ... *sneaks a look at the elven prince himself* I found it quite hilarious! I just love putting  Legolas through so much angst... but then again, Aragorn on the other hand...*evil grin and pets my handy muse ferrets*___

**_Weasleytwinslover1112_**_ // Thanks so much for reviewing! I was thinking about how much Elladan and Elrohir have in common with Fred and George. I'll have to admit, the Weasleys twins are quite outrageous! ^_~ I happen to like Draco Malfoy the best myself. *Hears you groan* Yes, yes, another Malfoy worshiper!___

**_Shauna_**_ //  Welcome home... although it has been quite awhile since you've returned. I'm glad you enjoy my story and I hope you'll continue to do so!___

****

**Bianka** // And of course, Bianka! As if we don't see each other at school enough! Waha! *points accusing finger at you* You must, must, must upload your story! *threatens you by holding up a knife to Aragorn's neck* Behold, my evil side yet again! Anyway, you and your weirdo premonition dreams! It's quite strange, really. O_o'' But, anyway. I wish summer will pass by a little more quickly, I can't wait until we squeal about Merrick together at school! I love you!! 

**_randomramblings_**_ // I'll try and update asap, but hehehe...*chuckles nervously*___

**_szhismine_**_ // My first reviewer! *takes a picture of you and asks for your autograph* I'm so glad you've stuck by me for so long and I swear- *scratches head* I've been trying to make sense of your pen name since the first time I saw your review!___

**_Stephanie-Lou_**_ // *high-five* Another Stephanie on FF.Net! *cheers* Anyway, I'm glad you like Well Met Indeed, and I hope you like the other story I'm writing right now... Lots and lots of fun... *you groan*___

**_narcolinde_**_ // Astounding review, nin-mellon! I hope you'll continue to review and help me improve my writing! I sincerely thank you for all the help!___

**_BlackRose1356_**_ //  A giant thank-you to you! ___

**_Legilmalith_**_ // Haha! Thanks for your enthusiasm! i hope you didn't grow too attached to Resulon! I was a bit sorry that I had to kill an awesome character like that too!___

**_Legola Lu_**_ // I may not live till my next birthday? *horrified gasp* But... I'm afraid my birthday already passed... I've wasted 999 years of my life without ff.net... how can this be?      ___

**_Aurienia_**_ // Somehow I get the idea you don't like cliffies... ^_^; Hehe... How is it like having doctors for parents? Do they fret over you? Oh, yes. Are you an Aragorn fan? Hehe... don't worry! I'm not going to kill Aragorn ... yet... *evil grin* Mwuahaha! No, no I'm joking! I won't kill him!___

**_M.J.Enemy_**_ // You're from England? How awesome is that?! I always wanted to go to England... *sighs* But I'm an American... ^_^; ___

**_saint_**_ // This list keeps getting longer! *scratches head, dumbfounded* Anyway, THANKYOU! *hugs you* You've been a great reviewer and I'd like to tell you when I update, but I don't know your e-mail!___

**_Neko_**_ // Your pen name reminds me of that movie Finding Nemo or what ever it is called. Thanks for your review! I hope they continue!___

**_Aralondwen_**_ // I seemed to have lost you along the way, nin-mellon! But I repay you with a thousand and more thanks!  Your wonderful reviews just keep me going, like that energizer bunny! Hehehe!___

**_Fairylady _**_//  My wonderful reviewer! Thanks for your encouraging words! I haven't updated in quite awhile, but 42 reviews! WOW! I never thought I'd get so many reviews... I though getting reviews was easy! *wipes sweat* but it's worth it!___

**_Jadie_**_ // My elvish? I pick it around from here and there, but my Silmarillion book has helped me quite a bit in making up names for the horses and such! Thanks for your review and I hope you find the elvish you're looking for!___

**_Zan_**_ //  Wonderful review full of helpful remarks! *throws flowers* Thanks a bunch! I'm glad you liked my portray of the characters and I hope I won't make them do crazy stunts!_

_Sorry my replies aren't all that long. I have lasagna in the oven and oh, boy! I think I smell something burning! *rushes away and saves my lasagna*  Well, Happy Fourth of July! I celebrated my patriotic nature by watching _The Patriot_ and rooting for the British. Whoo! Go, Jason Isaacs! He was so cool in that movie, if not vicious…Oh, and to those who asked about my elvish, I use an Elvish dictionary which you can find online and my copy of _Silmarillion_ comes in handy for all those names I made up… _

_Until next time,_

_Elfling _


	9. Let the Day Pass On

_Tell me you all saw Pirates of the Caribbean! It was amazing! It was astounding! I watched it twice and loved it both times! Ah, Orlando Bloom was awesome as Will and let's not forget about Johnny Depp! Thanks to Bianca for taking me! *tosses flowers to you* I had a wonderful time and God, Orlando and Johnny were sexy!!!!_

Well Met Indeed 

-+-

Chapter 9 – Let the Day Pass On

-+-

Let the rain fall down 

_Everywhere around you_

_Give into it now_

_Let the day surround you_

_You don't need a reason_

_Let the rain go on and on_

_-Wild Child by Enya_

          "Where is your king, Thranduil?" Elrond asked that morning to an Elf-warrior. The Elf looked up, distraught, but answer respectfully, "I know naught, my lord." Elrond frowned and asked, concerned, "Tell me your name and of the business that troubles you."

"I am called Deryst, milord," the blond Elf said. His hair was much darker than Legolas's and it shone like summer wheat on a golden morning. "It is my sister, Vaginor, who troubles me. She has vanished… perhaps to find the Badingor." Elrond frowned again in disapproval and he clicked his tongue. 

          "Find her," Elrond advised, "and speak to her of what you must." Deryst sighed wearily and nodded, "Aye, I thank you, my lord." _Mirkwood Elves,_ Elrond mused as the warrior bowed and swept away, _it is a wonder that they are so polite even when distressed_. The Lord of Imladris shook his head and wandered down the corridor to where he thought Thranduil's chambers were. The dark haired Elf rapped lightly upon the door. There was a short silence inside until, "Yes?" Elrond's brow furrowed in concern as he heard Thranduil's tired voice. "It is Elrond," he called back. He stepped back as light footsteps approached the door.

          Slowly and hesitantly, the doors opened and Elrond found himself staring at a clean, bathed Thranduil. But his face was haunted as he let Elrond inside. The Rivendell Elf stepped into the vast, rich room and sat upon a chair Thranduil motioned him towards. The king sat across from him, sighing wearily.

          "What is it, my friend?" Elrond asked the distraught king, not bothering to relax. Thranduil rested his elbows upon the table and laced his fingers together, his gaze never leaving Elrond. "I awoke," Thranduil started quietly, "in the middle of the night. I stepped onto the balcony-" he swept his slender hand towards the now closed balcony doors "-for some fresh air."

          The silver-haired Elf paused, moistening his lips. "And then, as I stood there, the Badingor came." Elrond stared at the Elf before him in surprise, and he said nothing as Thranduil stood and walked towards the windows. "He-he was different, Elrond," Thranduil continued, his haunted gaze turning from the window to his friend. "He was not the hideous being I saw days before. He was different… beautiful, even."

          "If he was different," Elrond started slowly, choosing his words with care, "then how did you know that he was the one who he claimed to be?" Thranduil walked briskly towards the table again, restless, and sat. "If you were with me in the dungeons, or even last night," the king said darkly, "than you would know the evil aura that consumes him. It is hard to miss and very recognizable."

          Elrond nodded and motioned for Thranduil to proceed, which he did quietly, "We spoke. I told him I did not want to see him and to be gone with and he laughed-" Thranduil shuddered as he remembered the horrible laughter that chilled his soul "-He… told me his name."

          The Lord of Imladris leaned forward when the king did not continue, "Thranduil?" The king looked up at him, his eyes pained to no end. "He says… he says that he is Resulon." Silence hung in the air and Elrond stared at the king, dark eyes wide with shock. "R-Resulon?" he repeated, voice faltering. "But he fell, Thranduil. It is not possible."

          The Mirkwood King let out a cry and he flung himself up from his chair. "Yes! Yes!" he shouted in distress, "I know my son fell! I know… I know." He collapsed on the bed, weeping silently. Elrond stood and hurried over to Thranduil's side. "I need to know, did this new form of the Badingor look like Resulon?"

          "Nay," Thranduil said softly, wiping at his tears, "he was just the contrary of Resulon." Elrond stood, distressed, "Perhaps we should tell Mithrandir of this…" Thranduil said nothing, but instead he stood slowly from the bed, tears gone and eyes like stone. His fair was a mask of defiance. "Agreed," the king replied stiffly, "I know the Badingor is not my son and I will not let it best me!"

          Elrond smiled slightly at this and he was strongly reminded of Legolas. "Then come," he said placing a comforting hand on Thranduil's shoulder. The two Elf lords met gazes, for they were of equal height, and smiling wryly, they departed from the room.

          _How ironic_, Resulon thought to himself as he watched the two Elves leave the room. He stepped out of nowhere and seated himself comfortably on the chair which Elrond occupied moments before. _Let me see, let me see. Just how _is _Legolas__ and that ranger doing?_

-

          As Aragorn and Legolas stepped into the bar, a few wary glances were thrown their way, but they went unnoticed. Scanning the room quickly, Aragorn found a small table secluded in the corner. "Perfect," he murmured to himself. Turning to Legolas, he said softly, "There is a table, there in the back. I will go get us some drinks."

          Legolas rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath as he started towards the table, "Always the drinks…" Like a shadow he made his way through the crowd of soldiers and sat at the table, careful to keep his face covered. The Elf leaned forward as he waited for Aragorn and a familiar voice nearby, slurred from the ale, cursed loudly:

          "I would have beaten the life out of him if Haethier hadn't come along!"

          The soldiers around him roared with laughter and one said, "You should have seen yourself scramble away, Keiner!" 

          The man growled but said nothing more. Instead, he took a chug from his mug and let it drop from his hands, letting out a huge belch. Legolas winced at this repulsive manner and bit his lip in disgust. The Elf did not look up as Aragorn approached and when the ranger sat down, setting the two mugs on the table.

          "Strider," the Elf hissed. "Your old friend is here." Aragorn's eyes narrowed as he glanced behind Legolas's shoulder and caught a sight of a very drunk Keiner. Letting out an irritated sigh, Aragorn murmured, "We cannot draw attention to ourselves." Legolas nodded and the Elf spoke, "Did that man, the soldier, see your face?"

          Aragorn shrugged. "I do not think he did," the ranger replied. 

          "Then remove your hood. He may recognize us if we are both clothed as before."

          Aragorn frowned but obeyed the Elf's psychology. Pulling down his hood, he ran a hand through his rugged hair and took a drink from the mug. Legolas waited patiently until the man had quenched his thirst, then he leaned forward and whispered words that blended with the noises, "Now what, my friend?" Aragorn frowned and sighed, answering wearily, "I am at a loss as well." 

          Legolas laughed lightly at this, but as Aragorn began to speak, the Elf whispered under this breath, "_Esgal._" Like the Elf advised, Aragorn fell quiet, and sure enough, he heard two low voices talking near them. 

          "The king is gathering troops."

          "You don't say!" this voice was gruffer and lower than the earlier voice.

          "He plans for war, I think, with some foreign lands."

          The other man grunted and he took a chug of mead. "Well," he grumbled afterwards, "I'd be happy if we ever came out to that! It's about time this damned world knows we exist! I don't even know why we waited this long."

          The first speaker contemplated on this and finally said slowly, "Hm. Anyway, word that's on the streets is that Haethier and Travington are lookin' for two men. Heard they were the ones Keiner picked a fight with. Saw Haethier and Travington heading into a house myself."

          "I heard one o' them's an Elf," Gruff spoke again. The first speaker, whom Aragorn mentally dubbed Nosy, said dubiously, "Yeh, heard that too, but don't know what to believe these days. For all we know, it could've been a Dwarf." Legolas made a small sound at the back of his throat and he clenched his jaw, annoyed, but listened as Gruff spoke again.

          "Well, you got to trust Haethier. He knows this stuff, if I say so myself. I'm starting to think that he's got some sixth sense or something!"

          It was Nosy again: "Nah, that's not it at all. The man has spent some serious time with Elves… maybe that's why he's the way he is…"

          Aragorn's eyes locked on Legolas's and they stood, leaving their nearly full glasses of ale upon the small table. Behind them, an old man looked up, his face flushed from mead. "Ah," he croaked, "you boys _just_ going to leave them drinks there?" Aragorn exchanged a gaze with Legolas and without a word he pushed the mugs toward the old man who laughed gleefully.

          "Hehe!" the man crowed, chugging down Aragorn's half full mug, "Thanks!" Aragorn nodded and he and Legolas headed outside. Warm spring air greeted them and Aragorn drew in a deep breath. As if the two friends had the same thought, they both began walking down the streets towards what they believed was a small inn. 

          They stepped inside and a young lady at the counter looked up. "Good evening," she greeted pleasantly. "Welcome to the Green Dragon Inn." Aragorn nodded and stepping up to the counter, he said, "I'd like a room please." The lady nodded, her black hair glimmering like a dark flame in the dim lights. She stepped out from behind the counter and said cheerfully, "This way please!"

          Aragorn and Legolas followed, their feet making no sound on the wooden floors. The young lady stopped at a door and said, "Here you go, sirs." Aragorn smiled his thanks and the lady flushed. Giggling, she hurried away as Aragorn opened the door and stepped inside. Inside, there were two beds and a small table by the fireplace. A small but clean window overlooked the looming castle and as Aragorn lit the candle by the window, Legolas bolted the door.

          "Seems," the Elf laughed merrily as he pulled down his hood, "that she has taken quite a liking to you." Aragorn glared at the Elf but teased lightly, "What is wrong with her, Legolas? Fair face and she is quite nice! I wonder if she has a friend willing to court an Elf-Prince who will whisk her away into the romantic forests of Mirkwood!" He feigned a dreamy sigh and placed one hand on his forehead.  

          Legolas snorted and dropped his pack on one of the beds. "If you call giant spiders romantic, then so be it," he replied." Aragorn laughed softly and held the candle's flame towards the pile of wood in the fireplace. The flame flickered once before seeping into the logs and the ranger, satisfied, set the candle back in its place.

          "It is but evening, Legolas," he said, sitting at the table, "shall we go to the castle later on?" The Elf frowned slightly, "Many soldiers are out on the streets, so not many soldiers will be at the castle now, Aragorn. But I do not know… I will follow your lead." Aragorn rubbed his temples and Legolas suddenly said, "Actually, I will _not_ follow your lead. _Baurach seere, Estel_. You need to rest."

          Aragorn scowled, though lightly. "I do not need to rest, Legolas!" The Elf crossed his arms, although the bored expression did not leave his fair face. "Ha!" he scoffed. "When was the last time you slept?" the man glared at the Legolas who had proved with point and was smiling triumphantly. "Sometimes…" Aragorn swore, though his grey eyes glimmered with mirth, "I hate you with a passion…" He pulled off his cloak and tossed in on a nearby chair.

          "Thank you," Legolas replied, pulling out something from his pack, "Now, sleep. I will not let your father have my hide for you stubbornness!" Aragorn snorted but lay at the bed, cupping two hands behind his head. "I'll do even better and _give_ him your hide," he muttered to himself.

          "_Ahem,_" Legolas said, annoyed. He glared at the man from over a small map. "It may seem like a shock, Strider," he informed sarcastically, "but I _can_ hear you!" Aragorn grinned to himself and sitting up, he pulled off his muddy boots and chucked them at the Elf. He listened to one land on the Elf's lap and the other bouncing off his shoulder. 

          The man turned his back to the Elf and drew up his blanket, his grin broadening. "Strider," Legolas said through gritted teeth from behind him. Aragorn pretended that he had not heard and when he did not answer, a boot came flying at him, hitting him square on the back and the other skimming his head. Aragorn dived under his pillow with a yelp and glowered at the beaming Elf.

          "_Saurar_," he muttered under his breath. "Foul one." Legolas made an impatient noise and it was moments after that Aragorn heard the Elf sniff and retort under a whisper, "_Tarear_."

          Aragorn shot up in bed, hearing the insult and he demanded, "Lofty one?" Legolas looked up with innocence and he said sternly, "Sleep." Aragorn glared at the Elf before flopping back onto his bed, grumbling, "_Agaryulnaer_."

          "A blood-sucker?" Legolas echoed blankly. Aragorn ignored him and buried deeper into his quilt, but he caught the Elf's words, "_Ascarer_!" Aragorn turned in his bed and glared at the Elf from over his quilt and he thought to himself, _He calls me the impetuous one! HA!_ Aragorn sat up and shot back, "Lanner! Lanner!"

          "Wide one," Legolas repeated flatly, standing in disbelief. His eyes narrowed and he hissed through his teeth, "Take that back, childish one!" Somehow, to Aragorn this seemed a much worse insult than wide one.  He stuck his tongue out only to have Legolas grab his face so that his tongue could not retreat back into his mouth.

          "Leh mweh dgo!" Aragorn shrieked. Legolas grinned and his grip on the man tightened. "Whatever did you say, Strider?" he asked sweetly. The man glowered and repeated, "Leh mweh dgo!!" Legolas let go and peeled over with laughter. The grumpy ranger glared at him and thought darkly to himself as he plopped back down upon the bed, _I cannot believe Mirkwood's prince is HIM… I cannot believe I met HIM! I cannot believe I said it was a pleasure to meet HIM…_ He gave an agonized sigh which Legolas ignored easily. 

          His eyes slipped shut and he lay there in silence, listening to the sounds of the soldiers outside. After a few minutes, he turned around to find Legolas sitting with his legs crossed on top of his own bed, arms crossed and in deep thought. As Aragorn ripped back the covers, Legolas looked up, glaring mildly at the man. 

          "What must I do to get you to sleep?" Legolas demanded exasperated. Aragorn shrugged. "Perhaps some warm tea…" he suggested. Legolas's glare darkened slightly and he glowered, "And if that does not get you to sleep, I think I may have to drug you, but sadly, I have neither tea nor drugs!"

          Aragorn smiled at his luck and he sat up, seeing no threat now that the Elf admitted there was no chance of drugging him. "Well," Aragorn said pulling on his boots. "Let us make for the castle now. Neither of us sleep." Legolas sighed, but stood. The Elf slipped on his cloak and waited patiently as Aragorn did the same. Then blowing out the candle and burying the remaining flickers of the dying fire into the ashes, they started for the door.

          Suddenly, Legolas paused and frowning, he turned to the man. "The soldier, he said Haethier spent time with the Elves, but if he has, then should we not know?" Aragorn, recalling the conversation they had overheard, replied, "There are many rumors in this land. The soldiers we heard talking, they seemed to know all the rumors though I find it hard to believe. But it matters naught of Haethier's past at this time. There is no one we can trust."

          "Then perhaps we should question one we do not trust," Legolas suggested. Aragorn's brows furrowed, "But is it worth the risk, my friend?" 

          Legolas was silent as he thought and looking up, he stated firmly, "I believe so." Aragorn raised an eyebrow and shook his head. "Then who?" he asked. Legolas gave the tiniest of shrugs. "Maybe that drunkard you gave the ale to, or some other; I know naught! If it is not a soldier, then let us take the risk!"

          Aragorn nodded and agreed, "Aye, then. Let us return to the bar and perhaps the old man shall be more than grateful to speak for a pint." Legolas's lips quirked into a thin smile and the two left the room as quietly as they had come in.  

          On their way out, Aragorn stopped at the counter and asked, "What is our fee?" The girl who had greeted them earlier blushed. Giggling, she said, "A peek at the two of you will be fine!" Aragorn's eyes widened with surprise and he turned to Legolas who shifted uncomfortably. "Ah," Aragorn started hesitantly, "um… I fear that is something we cannot do." The girl raised her dark eyebrows and gazed over Aragorn's shoulder at Legolas.

          Shrugging disappointedly she said, "Then how much do you have?" Aragorn reached into his pocket and pulled out three gold coins. "Will this cover it?" he asked. The girl nodded and took the coins from Aragorn's hand. "Have a nice night, sirs," she called as they headed towards the door. Aragorn smiled his thanks and the two slipped into the night.   

          The bar was just as full when the two arrived. Soldiers hung over the tables in dead faint and some slumped against the wall sleeping. The burly looking man at the counter did not seem to notice this and as Aragorn and Legolas stepped in, he asked gruffly, "What will it be for you?" Aragorn held up two fingers and the man nodded. In an instant two large mugs were placed in front of the ranger. 

          Aragorn slipped the man a few coins and with Legolas, sat at a table near the old man. "Still here I see," Aragorn said in a low voice slipping of his hood. The old man opened his eyes. "Eh?" he asked, sitting up. "Why, if it isn't you!" Aragorn nodded and his leaned towards the man. 

          "How would you like to drink with me?" He glanced over his shoulder at Legolas who sat at another empty table but was listening intently. "Sorry, ol' boy," the man laughed. He let out a hiccup and giggled. "Got's no money, yeh see?" Aragorn pushed the second mug towards the man, who took it. 

          "Say, what's your name, boy?" he asked in-between gulps of ale.  

          "Thorongil," Aragorn replied, his mind working quickly. The man looked up from his drink and letting out a burp, he commented, "Funny name, eh? I'm Brinks." Aragorn nodded and taking a sip of his drink, he said, "Have you heard of the two men Haethier is trying to catch?"

          Brinks laughed and he replied, "If ol' Haethier wanted to catch 'em, he would have a long time ago! And don't be so sure that they're men. People saying that they Elves. I even heard one o' them's a Dwarf."

          Legolas who was taking a sip of water he ordered choked. Coughing and sputtering, he sent a murderous glare at Brinks's back. Aragorn caught sight of this and struggled to keep a straight face. Pinching himself to contain the laughter, he asked in a strained voice, "What proof led you to believe they were Elves?"

          Brinks grinned and drank the rest of his ale. Eyeing Aragorn's, he said, "Don't need no proof. We got Haethier. That man spent some time around the world. His brother helps out a lot too. Even tracked some Elves in their time!" 

          "Brother?" Aragorn echoed frowning. Brinks nodded, his glazed eyes never leaving Aragorn's mug, "Yeep. Trulyn, ever heard of him? He's a bounty hunter, and mighty good too!"

          "Trulyn?" Aragorn repeated, shocked. He pushed the mug hastily over to the old man and asked, "But how can he tell if one is an Elf?"

          The man took a drink of the ale and wiped the dripping liquid with the back of his hand. Leaning forward, he said in a low voice, "Since you bought me them drinks, I'll tell you sonny. You see, I was with Haethier when he saw one o' them. I was with him and his brother when they were after these two Elves. I dun think Healthier ever forgot that Elf that got away."

          "What did this Elf look like?" Aragorn questioned, shooting a glance at Legolas while the man drank. 

          "It was hard for me to forget him. He was the first Elf I saw, you hear? He had golden hair and blue eyes. Not tall, but about your height. Mighty good archer and swordsman if you ask me."

          "Did you catch his name?" 

          "Naw, he didn't speak to any of us. Him and the other Elf were speaking in some other language."

          Aragorn sat back and nodded. "Is that all about Haethier you know?" By this time, Brinks was too drunk to care what Aragorn asked him. "Yep! Watch out for him, Thorongil! He can be frightening sometimes."

          Aragorn nodded and stood but Brinks was too drunk to care, or even notice. His eyes swept across the room one final time and he turned. Legolas was already standing and waiting, but as the ranger started towards him, Legolas stiffened and motioned for him to stop. Aragorn instantly froze and he sighed when he heard a familiar voice.        

          "Where do yuh think yur goin?" 

          Aragorn turned to find himself face to face with Keiner. The ranger tipped his head to the side and thankful that he had his hood up, asked, "What?" 

          "Jus what again, is it?" the soldier's words were slurred from drinking and Aragorn rolled his eyes. Legolas stood and took his place besides Aragorn and he said under his breath, "Strider, let us leave." Aragorn gave a stiff nod and he turned to leave, but suddenly Keiner grabbed his shoulder and spun him around.

          A meaty hand flew at Aragorn's face, but the ranger ducked easily. Falling close to the ground, the ranger kicked the man's legs out from beneath him, and the burly soldier fell heavily. This had drawn the attention of the others at the bar and Brinks gave a high pitched laugh. "There goes Thorongil!" he exclaimed draining the rest of the mug.

          Aragorn nodded at Legolas and the two drew their weapons. The soldiers in the bar all rushed at them, swords drawn and the two friends met them with their own blades. With most of their adversaries drunk, it was a fair fight. Keiner lay prone where Aragorn had tripped him and occasionally a soldier would trip over him. 

          The ranger parried the blade of a sword with his own and he pushed the soldier away from him and sent him tumbling over some tables. Besides him, Legolas ducked in and out of the blades, tripping the men. With a final cry, a wave of soldiers leapt at them and Legolas, exchanging a look with Aragorn, stepped out of the way. The soldiers landed on the tables and chairs, sliding to the floor with groans and grunts.

          "Go!" Aragorn yelled over the commotion. Legolas sheathed his blade and leapt lightly over the soldiers, Aragorn following. The two ran out of the bar and into the night. They slipped into a small, deserted alley and lay flat along the wall as some conscious soldiers ran passed them. Aragorn turned his face skyward only to discover a light blanket of rain was falling from the sky. 

          "To think they were brothers," he murmured, thinking of the subject he had not dismissed from his mind. Legolas said nothing but sigh. Turning to Aragorn he said, "It is not surprising, Strider, though unexpected." Aragorn nodded slowly. "Then Haethier knows of you and your brother, does he not?"

          "Aye, he would," came the reply. The Elf frowned and gazed at the floor in deep thought. "But what that man, Brinks was his name if I recall correctly, said does not make sense with what I remember," he told Aragorn. The man raised a brow and queried, "What do you mean?"

          "I believe I would remember if Haethier was one who was with Trulyn," the Elf explained, "but yet, I do not recall any memory of him. Aye, Trulyn had his men, but Haethier was not among them. How could he have known me?" 

          Aragorn opened his mouth. "Perhaps you have forgotten," he said gently, "it was many a year ago since that incident…" Legolas threw him a sharp look. "I do not think I would forget anything that concerned my younger brother's death!" he replied, his face a stone mask. Aragorn sighed and nodded wearily.

          "I apologize, my friend," he replied quietly and Legolas's face softened. "Nay, if there is anyone who should be forgiven, it is I. I meant naught to snap at you," Legolas retorted. Aragorn smiled briefly. "You said Trulyn hunted you for a bounty, did you not?"

          Seeing Legolas's slow nod, Aragorn continued, "Why was a bounty placed on your heads?" Legolas's face darkened. "It was nothing, just a petty reason. As I told you, Resulon and I were in the Blue Mountains, which is not near Byrium at all. We went as scouts, or rather _explorers_ was what my brother always called it, but we were discovered when we came across Trulyn and his men," Legolas paused and seemed to gather up his memories before continuing. 

          "He saw us, yes, and why he hunted us down, it was obvious. What my brother and I did not know was that there was a small village within the forests that a rogue Elf had been stealing from… Trulyn was hired to capture the Elf…" 

          Aragorn nodded slowly and he gave a sad smile. "When I was but a babe," he said quietly, "my mother and father were killed, as you know. I was brought to Rivendell where I was raised. Elladan and Elrohir were the siblings I never had and I… I can understand how you felt when your brother died."

          Legolas said nothing but gaze at the cloudy sky. "Thank you, my friend," he said quietly after a while. "Let us just hope we will return alive and well." Aragorn grinned slightly. "There is always hope, mellonin, always."

          Legolas smiled at him. "Lord Elrond named you well… _Estel_."

-

          Deryst had wandered throughout Mirkwood in hopes of finding his sister, but it proved to be futile. The great kingdom of the Woodland Elves sat in silence. No one spoke, for it was a time of mourning for the lost ones. A lament rose every evening, and the fair voices of the Mirkwood Elves rose into the dimming sky, awakening the stars.

          As evening began to fall, a clear voice that sang softly was joined by many others.

          _How beautiful the day and night;_

_          The earth is singing in the wind,_

_          The voices rise and touch the sky_

_          Telling all the earth's believing,_

_          And in the night sighs fall down,_

_          And from the skies sighs fall down on me._

_          And when I move away from view_

_          My voice is singing in the wind,_

_          It rises up to touch the sky_

_          Telling all that I believe in,_

_          And from the night earth shall sing,_

_          And from the night earth shall sing,_

_          And from the night earth shall sing again.*_

Thranduil looked up from his papers as he heard the song. Walking over to the open balcony, he gazed down at the gathering Elves. He stepped out to the balcony and lifted his face to the sky as a soft breeze ran through his hair, causing his robes to flow back. 

_          How beautiful the day and night;_

_          The earth is singing in the wind,_

_          The voices rise and touch the sky_

_          Telling all the earth's believing,_

_          And in the night sighs fall down,_

_          And from the skies sighs fall down on me._

Elrond looked up from his book, gaze turning towards the open window. The soft melody of the lament drifted in and he closed his eyes, letting the song embrace him and run throughout his body. As the song melted away and the night air was echoing softly with the song of the Elves, a peace settled over the kingdom. 

          A lone voice arose from the depths of the silence and sang a song of pain, loss, blame, and forgiveness. The last note set tranquility upon the people of Mirkwood, and it was at these times, Elrond found himself awed by the fierce love between his kindred. He found himself standing and heading outside. 

          As the guards at the castle doors let him pass, the Lord of Imladris walked slowly throughout the courtyard, adoring the line of Elves walking slowly the other direction. In their hands, a small silver lantern for the ones who fell. They walked, singing a lament and as they neared the small gardens that decorated Mirkwood, they set the lanterns in a small stream. 

          Elrond watched as the silver water carried the lanterns away. The songs of the Elves ceased and slowly, they began to make their way back to their homes. The Elf Lord was not the last to remain. A Elf maiden stood nearby, her like honey, and hazel eyes. He walked slowly towards her, though he appeared to be gliding. 

          The Elf maiden's long hair was loosened around her shoulders and a single mint green leaf was in her fair hands. She gave no indication as Elrond stood besides her. "My lady," he greeted quietly, his eyes never leaving the stream that looked like crystal in the dying sunlight. The Elf maiden turned towards him, her warrior sharp eyes piercing into his own.

          "Lord Elrond," she said softly, her voice sweet and sorrowful. Elrond smiled at her gently. "It is beautiful," he acknowledged with a graceful sweep of his hand. The She-Elf nodded, but said nothing. Instead, she released the leaf in her hand. Slowly, it drifted to the water and landed with the smallest ripple.

          "What is your name, fair one?" Elrond asked softly. The Elf maiden turned her eyes to Elrond and replied, "I am called Vaginor, lord." _Aye, she is a warrior_, Elrond thought. He smiled slightly at her. "Your brother, Deryst, is looking for you," he murmured, recalling his earlier conversation. Vaginor turned away bitterly and muttered, "Let him search. It is fruitless! I shall not speak to him!"

          "And what, fair Vaginor, led you to such a decision?" Elrond questioned, surprised. The warrior clenched her hands together, trembling. "He is a coward, my lord! A foolish coward!" Elrond reached out with a gentle hand and caught her chin with two fingers.

          "Look at me, sorrowed one," he ordered softly. The Elf turned her tear-filled eyes towards him and she blinked furiously, trying to clear the tears away. "Why is your brother a coward, _Arwen en amin, _My lady?"

          "I lie," she choked out. "He is not the coward… I am." Elrond frowned. "How so? _Lle naa belegohtar_," the Elf-Lord said quietly, "You are a mighty warrior. I do not believe you to be a coward."

          "My sister fell because of _me_!" she screamed suddenly, trembling. "I watched her laughing and then that murderous beast killed her! I watched as it-it…" She broke down and sobbed. The Lord of Imladris took her trembling body into his arms and he said softly, "_Ea na gwiil. Estel uuye morn na naeg. _Be at peace. Hope is not darkened by pain."

          The Elf wept softly against the Lord's chest and finally, when she quieted, Elrond said softly, "It is not of your fault, Lady Vaginor. Mourn for her, but for awhile. Grief should not eat away at the bright light that lives within you." The light haired Elf nodded and Elrond planted a small kiss on her forehead.

          "Be at peace," he repeated, standing. Suddenly, an Elf emerged from the bushes. His dark eyes widened and he rushed to the Elf maiden's side. "Vaginor!" he cried, sinking to his knees. Vaginor's eyes whelmed with tears and she let her older brother envelop her in his slender arms. "Forgive me! Forgive me, my brother!" she cried. Deryst rocked back and forth, whispering words of comfort to her. Elrond stood and smiling slightly, departed without another word.    

-

_*The lament the Elves sing is actually a song by Enya! ^_____^ Sorry, but I was way too lazy to rhyme some words!_

_-_

_Sorry so short, guys! This was just like a thing to keep you guys going while I coax my ferrets to help me with the plot, which by the way, was unsuccessful! Anyway, to **Lady of Middle Earth**: So close! Your realization wasn't all that off, but then again my ingenious mind can have its twists and turns! *evil grin* I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope you won't give up on guessing the plot! *winks*_

_A message to **Bianca**: Golly, gee! Thanks for taking me to see Pirates! You were so wonderful! *grins and copies Johnny's accent* Well, till next time, love! HEHE! Man, Orlando and Johnny were so hot in that movie! *grins*_

_I can't believe I managed to post this chapter up so quickly! It's a miracle_! *glares at **Alida-Fruit*** I checked everyday for your chapter, but noOoOo! Darn ff.net! *sobs and kicks the computer* 

Well, *sniff* I'm done here… Hope you enjoyed!

Until the next time you open up my story and read my chapters which – (I'm talking too much -__-)

Until next time,

Elfling


	10. Of Insomniac Kings and Insane Lords

Ah! SO many typing mistakes on CH. 9! The horror! I was rereading it, because my sister wanted to see and I found so many mistakes! *wails* But the chapter was successful! *grins* Anyway, I'm sorry if my updates are going really slow. ^___^ I'm writing about four stories right now, including this one. Some of you may remember 'Mornie Utulie' since I posted that up once. I had to take it down because I couldn't guarantee quick updates, but two new stories all start around the time the Fellowship decide to enter Moria, or such like that. I don't want to say too much about the plot. ^__^ It'll be a surprise!

Well Met Indeed 

-+-

Chapter 10 – Of Insomniac Kings and Insane Lords  

-+-

_They say I am a forsaken soul_

_One doomed to misery_

_Damned to the pits of Hell_

_For killing only me…_

-_The Poetry of Elfling-_

          Peace had settled over Mirkwood now that the vicious attacks had stopped. The tranquility of the forest had returned and the songs of the world began again, but all was not well for the King of Mirkwood and the Lord of Imladris. Insomnia had become a problem, yes, and so had insanity. It had been daily rituals for Thranduil to see the Badingor lurking on his balcony in the mid of night. 

          Though the creature never spoke of itself, it whispered words of Thranduil's past, spoke of warnings that made no sense, and speaking to both Elrond and Gandalf had not helped the king. He sat awake this night, as he always did, eyes wary and alert, though dark shadows hung below them. 

          The balcony was open and a soothing wind echoed in, but went unnoticed by the king. Letting out a sigh, Thranduil closed his eyes and sat on his bed, looking like anything but the king he was. "I wish to sleep tonight, Badingor, if you should not come out to me," he muttered. When no answer came, he leaned against the headboard of the bed, letting out another exhausted sigh. His eyelids drooped, and his eyes became blank, as all Elves did when sleeping, and the King of Mirkwood had his first fitful sleep in weeks.   

          Meanwhile, down the hall, Elrond of Rivendell had woken abruptly. He sat up, without a trace of sleep or exhaustion. He was dazed for a moment, and suddenly, an icy blast shot throughout him. With a soundless gasp, Elrond blinked and found himself staring at a long, slender figure sitting at the small table in Elrond's room. 

          His long legs were crossed and he sat, comfortably and gracefully, as if he had posed there for a reason. The Imladris Lord did not move, nor did he speak, but he did not need to, for the figure before him was standing in one fluid motion. His legs unfolded and he stood, black cape swinging about his black boots. The figure had the whitest skin Elrond had ever seen and everything he wore, even his hair, was the darkest black. He rose to his full height, which was fairly impressive and a well build. 

          With a catlike smile, the man before Elrond said: "Well, Elrond of Rivendell, allow me to introduce myself." But the Elf did not need an introduction, for Thranduil was correct: An icy sense of dread had filled the Lord's soul and he knew at once who it was. "Badingor," he hissed unpleasantly. If the creature was disturbed, he certainly did not let on, for his beautiful face was unfazed.

          With a bored smile, the Badingor said politely, "I would rather not have you call me that, Elf. I have grown fond of the name Resulon, so if you will call me that, I would be more than happy to continue." Elrond stared at him, rather than glare, in shock. _How dare he?_ Elrond thought, profoundly distressed. _To take up the name of Thranduil's deceased son as if it were nothing!_

Then calmly and coolly, the Lord replied, "Nay, you deserve neither the pleasure of having a name, nor being called the name of the second-born prince of Mirkwood." Something flashed in the Badingor's yellow eyes, and in the silver moonlight, they seemed oddly violet. Seeing Elrond studying his eyes, the Badingor explained, the gentleman act never leaving him, "Ah, it seems you have noticed my eyes. They change, my dear Elf. _I_ can change…"

          Elrond's eyes widened and he said nothing. The Badingor pressed on, "Tell me, Elrond, how long has it been since you have seen your darling wife." At this, Elrond was alarmed. He would have leapt up from the bed, but strangely, it seemed that he could not move. Instead, he clenched his hands into fists and retorted neutrally, "It has been many years, though I wonder why you ask me this." He did not try and bite back the sarcasm as he studied the demon with a chilly gaze. 

          The Badingor seemed delighted with the Elf's reply and he reeled back, laughing. "Oh, Elrond. You and Thranduil… the two of you never cease to amuse me," he said. Elrond bit back the desire to snap at the Badingor and instead he said in a controlled voice, "Oh, is that so." His eyes narrowed coldly and the Badingor noticed this.

          "What was your love's name?" the Badingor put on a mask of mock questioning and he said, lips curling into a sly smile, "Was her name, by any chance, Celebrían?" How the demon knew of his wife, Elrond did not know and the lord fought back a cry of horror. His eyes widened though, he could not keep his calm mask in place and the Badingor laughed gleefully. 

          "And, did she look like this?" he crowed. Suddenly, he seemed to be dimming, like a candle about to die out. The details of his face and body were blurred, until all Elrond could make out in the moonlit room, was a dark figure. Slowly, the tall, lean figure shrank, to a slender, smaller figure. The details of the figure sharpened and when Elrond saw the face, he let out a chocked gasp.

          In the Badingor's place was Celebrían. The same beautiful, kind face was there, the same calm smile. Elrond could not move. He wanted to leap out of his bed and race towards his beloved, but he could not move. He was frozen and his heart was torn in agony. The wife he had not seen in many, many years was standing before him, a kind smile on her beautiful face, and Elrond could. Not. Move!

          "It pains you," she spoke, her voice low and tender like Elrond remembered. "Why do you not come to me? Let me embrace you… I have missed you for so long…"

          Elrond stared, and he felt a burning start at his throat and eyes as he realized his wife was fading, dimming as the Badingor had done before. He stared as the one he missed and loved faded into shadow and disappeared. The Badingor did not come back and Elrond broke down, misery and grief fresh in his heart. Sobs tore from his throat, and he wept like he had never before, for he was a lord of his own realm and lords did not cry…

-

          "I worry for my father," Elladan said to Gandalf in the morning. The wizard looked up with an all-knowing look on his face and he nodded. The two were sitting in Thranduil's library, doing nothing in particular. "Aye, as do I," Gandalf replied, his usual mirthful eyes troubled. "Both he and Thranduil have had nightly visits from the Badingor, and I know naught of what they spoke of with him, for they do not tell me."

          At that moment, Elrohir swept into the room, a wide frown on his fair face. "I have just seen Father," he announced, a slight thoughtful frown on his face. "He walked down the hall like a ghost…" Gandalf put down a book that he held in his hands. "Where does he head to?" he asked sharply. "To the Gardens, I believe," Elrohir replied, seriousness coating his usual mirthful features.

          Gandalf nodded his thanks and he disappeared from the room with more grace than one his age could have. Elrohir sat down on the edge of the seat the Istar had occupied moments before. "Elladan," he said softly. His twin met his eyes and Elrohir continued, "Do you think we should speak to Father?"

          "Mithrandir speaks to him now," Elladan assured. "If he fails, we should try." Elrohir nodded, though doubtfully. "Perhaps we should do something to clear our minds, my brother." 

          Elladan looked up from the window, interested. "What did you have in mind?" he asked, eyes brightening for mischief. Elrohir shrugged. "I know naught, but I _do_ know that some Mirkwood Elves are going scouting this afternoon." He grinned impishly and Elladan's face curved into an identical smile. "Then, Elrohir, let us join them."

          They leapt up from their seats, trying their best to cover the despair they both felt. The dark feeling was forgotten in a moment of mirth, but it was dubious at how long it would last.

          Warm sunlight shined down on the twins of Imladris as they escaped outside. "I half expected Legolas to be jesting when he told us that his father's palace was built within a cave!" Elrohir snorted. Elladan grinned widely, "And to think he complains to us of Dwarves when he lives like one." The two laughed warmly, and what they found even more ludicrous was that their words were not true at all, for the Mirkwood King's palace was luxurious. The rooms of the palaces were decorated with plants and flowers, and their lingering scent doused each room with a wonderful aroma. It was, by fact, more of a forest than a cave. 

          As the twins passed the archery fields, they paused in their walk to watch as several Elves practiced their archery. Elladan's eyes were wide and he breathed, "Legolas was not jesting about his people's skills either, Elrohir, and to think that our little Greenleaf won the tournament King Thranduil had held!"

          Elrohir nodded and they lingered on the edge of the fields to watch as arrow after arrow was fired with precise aim. It was true that the Rivendell Elves were masters of craft, but it was the Mirkwood Elves who held the legendary skill for their warriors. To see a dozen fine archers gathered on the fields like this had entranced the two Imladris brothers and they were strongly reminded of a tournament that was held many a year ago, before they had been graced with the presence of Estel.

          Thranduil had sent messages to both Imladris and Lothlorien, announcing that Mirkwood was to hold a tournament for the finest warrior in the realm of the Elves. The Wood-Elves dominated the archery fields, in which both Elladan and Elrohir failed miserably at. It was then that Elladan and Elrohir met Legolas. He was younger than most of the competitors, and was thought of a lesser threat than twins. 

          Legolas, however, shocked hundreds as he bested many of the archers there. Arrow after arrow was shot, and the elves of the three kingdoms watched, spell bound, as Legolas ruled the fields without a thought. By the time his quiver was empty, Legolas looked content with the tournament, and he seemed ready to be off.

          Elladan and Elrohir had met with him, after the archery session and spoke to him vigorously. Legolas seemed both embarrassed and perplexed at the brothers' kinds words, and he said to them, "It is just something I love doing and I do not think I should speak so soon, sons of Elrond-" here, he grinned and laughed, "-for the sparring turn of the tournament is beginning now. The best of luck to you two."

          "Wait just a minute," Elladan had said, with a grin on his face, "why do you not join Elrohir and I? We are on our way there as well." Legolas had smiled brightly and nodded enthusiastically. The sparring session had started with a clash of blades from Lothlorien and Rivendell. The victory had belonged to the Golden Woods, but Rivendell was not far behind. Each kingdom rose to victory more than once, until only the finalists from each kingdom had ascended: Haldir the Tall Watcher Lorien, Elladan, son of Elrond of Rivendell (Elrohir had come in a close victory), and Legolas the Crown Prince of Mirkwood.

          The battles were hard, tense, but an amazing sight to behold. Each competitor fought against their opponent fiercely, and from the stands, both Elrond and Thranduil watched proudly as their sons fought with amazing skill. The three Elves spun, parried, thrust their blades and the silver blades flashed in the dying sun, but it was at the end when Haldir outbest both Rivendell and Mirkwood Elf in sparring, so it was determined: Lorien had the best of swordsmen, Mirkwood had her legendary archers, and Rivendell? Ai, for the Elves of Rivendell, neither title nor prize was bestowed upon them that day, but Elrond of Rivendell was brimming with pride, for Elves of craft hardly did as well as his people had done that day.

          Elrohir was drawn from his memories as Elladan nudged him lightly in the ribs. "Ai! Let us hurry if we are to scout the legendary spiders of Mirkwood." Elrohir nodded and the two hurried towards the Gate of Mirkwood and when the twins arrived, they gave a relieved sigh. "Ah, we have caught you in time!" Elrohir exclaimed approaching the small group of Mirkwood scouts. 

          The supposed captain must have recognized them as Elrond's sons, for he bowed graciously and said, "Hail and well met to you, sons of Elrond. Pray tell, what brings you here?" Elladan smiled brightly and said, "My brother, Elrohir, and I would like to join you on your scouting mission." The blond Elf looked from Elladan to Elrohir, a slight frown on his face. "Ah, perhaps another time. If what Prince Legolas has told is true, than Lord Elrond must not know about this."

          Elrohir and Elladan exchanged exasperated, though amused, looks. Had Legolas told everyone about them? "Ai, please!" Elrohir pleaded, "We grow bored of wandering the halls of Mirkwood without a single thought. Your king has shown us great hospitality, but we desire to be out in the woods." Elladan grinned knowing that he could not have said it better himself.

          The captain looked reluctant, but he nodded and sweeping his hand out to his warriors, who looked on alertly. "Then this is well," he said to them, a smile pulling at his face, "for two of my warriors will not be joining us on this trip." Elladan nodded and smiling at his brother, he leaned forward and said to the blond captain before him, "I am Elladan of Rivendell, and this is Elrohir."

          The young captain looked overwhelmed that identical twins would be joining them, but the eyes of the Elves catch on quickly. "I am Syndek," he said to them, a fair eyebrow rising slowly, "and how will my warriors and I tell the two lords of Rivendell apart?"

          "That is simple," Elrohir said quickly, ignoring his brother's open mouth. "Just keep in mind that I, Elrohir, am the fairer one." This earned him an irritated smack on the back of his head from his brother and a merry chuckle from the captain. Elladan cleared his throat and dismissed the evil look from his twin and said to Syndek, who watched all this with amusement, "Now then, shall we start?"

          The captain nodded, a smile still on his fair face. Quietly, the scouts slid outside the Gates of Mirkwood quietly, and their departure went unnoticed. As the silver gates swung shut silently, the Elves entered the dark forest of Mirkwood. Eyes were alert and wary, and the warriors tensed at every sound. 

          Further into the forest the Elves walked, watching. Finally, when Syndek decided they had ventured deeply enough, he gave a signal and the Elves stealthily leapt up into a tree, with the grace that their kind only seemed to possess. Elladan and Elrohir followed this, all with the thrill and rush of excitement. 

          The Elves made their way through the trees, and all this was done without a spoke word. One by one, Elves began to drift off in small groups of three, four, or two in different directions. Syndek and another lithe blond Elf appeared at the twins' side and the captain said, "The others have gone west, north, and south, so let us head east." Without another word, the two Mirkwood Elves disappeared and Elladan and Elrohir followed in pursuit. 

          Chasing Legolas through the small forests of Rivendell had taught the two brothers the skill of tracking, an they followed the two blond Elves easily, and although no sight of either Elf was visible, the twins followed the occasional out of place rustles in the leaves of the trees, that would go unnoticed to many.

          When the four Elves drew to a halt, Syndek awarded them with a smile and praise: "You have done much better than I have expected!" Elladan and Elrohir grinned, pleased with his compliment and they shrugged it off, as if it were nothing and it was here that the two had gotten a clear view of the other silent warrior.

          With his extremely light eyes, and white blond hair, the Elf looked as oddly out of place as the two Nolder Elves. Seeing the two studying him, the one explained in a quiet, "I am Túrinden, son of Renalé. I have journeyed here from the Woods of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel." Elladan's eyes widened slightly and he thought, _What a trip this is! First I am meeting Mirkwood Elves and now Lorien Elves; with the presence of both my brother and I, Elves from the three kingdoms are all here. This gets stranger and stranger!_

It seemed that Elrohir was having a similar thought, and he asked Túrinden, "What brings you here, son of Renalé?" The Lorien Elf answered politely, "My business if my own, I'm afraid." Elrohir gave an understandable nod, for if others asked what his family was doing in the halls of the Mirkwood King, he would have given a similar answer.      

          Suddenly, all the Elves stiffened, for they had heard, or rather _sensed_, a presence among them. Immediately, Syndek had drawn an arrow, and the other three did the same without question. Then creeping slowly farther out on the thick branch, Syndek peered out with keen eyes and suddenly, he fired his arrow off to his right. 

          A moment after the twang of the bow, a scream sounded from the thick branches of another tree. A huge spider came tearing out of the branches, four of its eight legs reeling towards the sky. "Now," Syndek whispered, and the four Elves leapt down from the tree. "Aim for the underside!" Syndek hollered at them above the screams of the spider. "It is the most vulnerable-"

          He was cut off by a clawed leg rushing towards his head. The Elf grunted and he dropped to the ground, only to leap back up and fire an arrow had flew into the eye of the beast. The spider reeled, screaming more loudly than ever. Its scream echoed on throughout the forest, but it was unlikely that any others would hear, for because of its thin body and foam bubbling at its mouth, which only occurred when a spider had been driven to the brink of insanity by starvation, Syndek knew this spider was a rogue spider that lived its life in the deserted territory of a former nest. 

          As Syndek drew the attention of the large, purple spider, Elladan raised his bow and aiming, he fired the arrow precisely where he meant to, the spider's neck. With an arrow protruding from its neck, and another from its eye, the spider wailed and screamed turning to face Elladan. It was then that Elrohir struck. With a blade, he leapt to the spider's side unnoticed, and with a quick flick of his wrist, he had spilt open the spider's side. 

Blood fell to the ground in gushing torrents and Elrohir jumped away grimly, sword clutched tightly.

          Túrinden had approached the spider from the top and leaping down from the trees, he landed lightly on the spider's hairy back. He crouched down and held on tightly as the spider bucked wildly, in agony of its wounds. When the spider stilled for the slightest moment, Túrinden raised his blade and rammed it down into the spider's neck and dark blood splashed everywhere.

          The Lorien Elf leapt off the spider's back with a look of disgust blemishing his fair face. The spider collapsed, with a wheezing last breath and lay dying, getting no pity from the four Elves and suddenly, with its last breath, the spider spit out a venomous vapor. The dark gas surrounded both Elladan and Syndek, who was closest to the creature and the spider fell still, dead.

          The two Elves, however, had begun coughing and sputtering. Both ran out of the vapor, eyes stinging and head pounding. Syndek muttered something under his breath, but his skin was paling slowly, and Elrohir watched in horror as the same happened to his brother. "Back… to Mirkwood," Syndek choked out. He swayed on his feet and fell to his knees, coughing still.

          Elladan was not faring any better. His fair face was tight with pain and his skin seemed to ashen before Elrohir's very eyes. Elrohir caught his brother as he fell, and he looked up at Túrinden with wide eyes. "What do we do?" he asked, horrified as Elladan's skin began to grow icy. Túrinden looked up grimly and replied, "Return to the kingdom. The healers will care for them; there is nothing we can do out here, I fear." 

          Elrohir took a deep calming breath and nodded. Túrinden hoisted the limp captain up into his arms tenderly, with a sorrowful look in his eyes. Whispering soft words of comfort to his groaning friend and captain, the Lorien Elf turned to Elrohir and said quietly, but firmly, "We must hurry." Elrohir lifted his brother into his arms, and raced after Túrinden, who had gone off.

          The two Elves ran through the woods of Mirkwood, pausing only for Túrinden to whistle signals to the others. Soon, as they neared the Gates, the other members of the scouting party appeared from the boughs of the trees, and for the first time in his haste, Elrohir noticed that they had watched over them all this way.

          They watched with large, angry eyes as their captain let out a choked groan. The young blond captain's face was tight with raw pain, just as Elladan's was, and as Elrohir hurried into the kingdom, he heard the words of two soldiers, "These spiders have given us more than enough trouble! Let us wipe them out before it is too late!"

          "Aye," the other agreed, though in a more calm and collected voice, "but shadow grows stronger in Dol Guldor. We cannot afford the ignore that…"

          The voices grew fainter as Elrohir and Túrinden hurried inside the castle. "Ai, ai!" a guard cried, leaping up from his post. His face grew dark and worried. The two Elves barely threw the third one a glance as they raced towards the Healer's Room. It was on the way there that they bumped into Thranduil.

          The bright eyes of the king darkened and he ushered the two into the Healer's Room without question. Once in there, he rolled up the sleeves of his scarlet robes and said to one of the healers, "I will need some athelas, and herbs. A kettle and some hot water as well. Quickly!" The healer dashed off as Túrinden and Elrohir laid the two poisoned Elves onto separate beds.

          "Elrohir," Thranduil said, his usual strong and calm voice returning. "You will find your father in his private quarters. If he is resting, let him be." He glanced up for a moment, eyes sharp with concern. "Let him be if resting," he repeated firmly. Elrohir nodded and darted out of the door and into the hall. 

          The healer that Thranduil had sent for the items he needed returned seconds after Elrohir had left. "Boil some athelas… We will use its scent and steam to rid their lungs of the vapor they breathed. Also, do not throw out the remains inside the kettle, we will need them for tea."

Thranduil turned to another healer who had accompanied the first and ordered in a crisp tone, "Boil the herbs separately and please shut the windows."

          The healer nodded and raced about the large room, shutting the windows so that the aroma of the athelas, spices, and herbs remained trapped in the room. "My lord?" Túrinden said hesitantly. "What of me? What shall I do?" Thranduil looked up, startled, for he had forgotten of the silent Lorien warrior and he replied, "Rest, Túrinden, son of Renalé. Your day has been hard."

          Though on a normal day the young soldier would have burst with pride that the king remembered his name and his father's, Túrinden looked on alertly, not at all ready to retire for the evening. Suddenly, the doors opened: Elrohir had returned with both Elrond and Gandalf close behind him.

          The sweet aroma of the athelas and the spicy smell of the herbs hung heavily in the air, but it seemed that both Elladan and Syndek were breathing more easily. Elrohir hurried towards his brother and placed a gentle hand on his twin's forehead. Where the flesh of Elladan was once icy cold, it was now burning hot.

          Elrond was at his son's side in an instant, eyes alert and all trace of exhaustion gone. "What is this foul gas that poisons my son?" he demanded, standing and facing the Mirkwood King who was already busy with Syndek. "Spider vapors," he replied grimly, not bothering to look up. The boiling herbs and plants had eased the two Elves and their breathing had returned, though their skin was burning to the touch.

          "Wet cloths," Thranduil said to a healer, who stood anxiously at his side. "One for Elrond as well." With a nod, the dark haired healer disappeared from his side and returned, seconds later, with wet clothes. Nodding his thanks, Thranduil took on and gently laid it on Syndek's forehead. The young captain groaned, but did not wake.

          Elrond had taken the cloth as well, and he began to wipe Elladan's flushed face with it. Slowly, the flush on his face and neck disappeared and Elladan fell quiet. Gandalf made his way to the kettle and poured two cups of tea. Steam drifted up from the two cups in twisting, curving paths and the wizard set them on the table to cool, but Thranduil looked up and said, "Why don't you help yourself, Mithrandir?" he smiled slightly. "Their tea must be hot when they drink it, so please, keep the kettle boiling."

          "Oh?" Gandalf said, raising his bushy eyebrows. He held a cup to his lips and made a face at the sharp, but not unpleasant, aroma. He took a suspicious sip of the tea and nearly spat it out, eyes wide, when he tasted. Thranduil laughed merrily at this and could not stop, for it was not everyday when you see a wizard retch over a small cup of tea,

          Glowering, Gandalf set the cup on the table and said to Thranduil, "A wizard's revenge is always sweet." The Mirkwood King did not seem offended or affected at all, for he merely laughed harder. Elrond joined them at the table and sat. "I have never before seen this sort of poison. Poisonous vapors from a spider?" he said to both Thranduil and Gandalf with a bewildered look on his face. 

          Thranduil nodded gravely. "Aye, Mirkwood has seen much of this sort," he said softly, eyes becoming distant as some thoughts resurfaced. Gandalf cleared his throat loudly and Thranduil snapped back to attention, though an irritated look had planted itself on his face. Elrohir had pulled up a chair besides Elladan and Túrinden had done the same by Syndek.

          "He is not from Mirkwood," Gandalf pointed out randomly, his eyes on Túrinden. Thranduil nodded and glanced at the fair-haired Elf. "One of the Galadhrim, that one," he said softly. Gandalf nodded, "Ah, yes. Lorien folk." Elrond gave the wizard a queer look, which the wizard waved off. "What is he doing so far from his people?" Elrond asked softly.

          "He is here on his personal business, just a short journey, I believe," Thranduil replied with the smallest of shrugs. Neither Thranduil's eyes, Gandalf's eyes, nor even Elrond's eyes left the young one's back. "He loves the captain," Elrond stated in the softest of voices. Thranduil glanced at him and replied, "Aye, he does, but he fears speaking of his emotions."

          "…He fears rejection then?" Gandalf queried. Thranduil nodded. "Many a times, Legolas returned to me and spoke to me of Túrinden," the king said slowly. "He is in love with Syndek, if what Legolas told me is accurate." Both Gandalf and Elrond nodded understandably. "Legolas befriended him when he first came to Mirkwood, and Túrinden has trusted his secrets with Legolas…"

          "Then how did you come about them?" Gandalf asked, eyes twinkling. Thranduil gave a low laugh, and his lips curled into a mischievous grin. "Being a father has its advantages, Mithrandir. Surely Elrond knows of what I speak."

          The Lord of Imladris laughed and answered, "Aye, indeed I do! I can get nearly everything out of my sons. They speak to me of their troubles, but what I find odd is that they would rather speak to me of personal things than admitting to me what devilish plot they pulled that day." Gandalf and Thranduil laughed heartedly at this. __

          Suddenly a small groan from Syndek alerted them. The three stood and made their way to the two blond Elves. "He awakens then!" Túrinden cried out jubilantly. His light eyes shone with relief and happiness as Syndek's eyes fluttered open. Letting out a grimace, Syndek attempted to sit up. "Túrinden," Thranduil said sharply, "please pour some tea for Syndek."

          Túrinden nodded and hurried back with a hot cup of tea. The captain took the cup weakly, and Thranduil helped him sit up. He carefully steadied the other's shaky grip and held the cup to his lips. The captain drank obediently, although he winced from time to time because of the bitter taste. 

          When, at last, the cup was empty, Thranduil released Syndek and the captain sank back into his pillows with a more alert look on his face. "How fares Elladan?" he asked, truly concerned. He glanced over at the other bed where Elrohir had drifted off besides. The younger twin was genuinely weary, for he carried his brother and raced back to Mirkwood, not stopping to rest.

          "He is fine," Elrond replied, glancing, too, at his sons. Syndek smiled and nodded. "Much thanks to Túrinden and Elrohir," Thranduil said, a gleam in his eyes, "you two have survived. I believe you owe a thanks to Túrinden." The Lorien Elf flushed slightly at this, and Gandalf looked on with shining eyes. Elrond looked as if he were ready to knock some sense into Thranduil's head with Gandalf's own.

          He glowered at Thranduil, who was gloating on the inside, and Elrond's eyes said: _You do not even know if Syndek's heart belongs to another. _Thranduil's eyes were gleaming with silent laughter and his emerald eyes, so full of mirth, replied: _Ai, do not worry yourself, Elrond. I have paired two off before. _Gandalf saw this exchange between the two Elves and interrupted: _Ahem, Elrond, your sons awaken._

          Elrond's eyes widened in surprise and he turned to see Elrohir helping Elladan sit up. "Ah, Elladan," he said, sitting down at Elladan's other side. "How do you fare?"

          "Quite fine, Ada," he replied, his voice hoarse, "but I have a tremendous headache. I feel as if a troop of wild oliphaunts raged over me." Elrohir beamed at his brother and replied, "Well, you lived, did you not?" Elladan scowled, though his eyes were loving and filled with amusement. "Hope is restored; the stars are shining; and sun is beaming," he retorted sarcastically.

          Elrohir beamed again, laughing with relief that his brother was fine. "Drink this, young Elladan," Gandalf said, handing him a cup of tea. Elladan took it gratefully and as he took a big gulp, he sputtered and choked. "Are you trying to _murder _me, Mithrandir, just when I have pulled an _amazing_ recovery?" he asked incredulously. The wizard laughed and he replied, "Tell that not to me, but Thranduil. That mad Elf tried to make me drink the same vile thing."

          All gazes turned to Thranduil, who was sitting at the table drinking something that smelled pleasant. "And what exactly is that?" Gandalf raged, standing over Thranduil. The king looked up and replied innocently, "Just a speck of tea, mind you." The wizard gave a sniff, and he laughed loudly. 

          "Tea? Ai, indeed it is tea, but athelas tea! You make your patients drink tea doused in spices and herbs while you treat yourself to athelas tea?" the wizard laughed. Laughter bubbled from all and even Thranduil cracked a small grin. "It is medicine. I give them what they need," Thranduil replied. Mischief was all over his fair face, and oh, how he reminded all of Legolas.    

          "It seems," Gandalf complained light-heartedly, "that you grow more into Legolas, than he you." Thranduil made a face and he set down the empty teacup. "And you, Mithrandir, are childish yourself for claiming revenge on me," he replied. The wizard laughed, and for a moment, every one's troubles were forgotten. 

-

Doomed, damned, trapped 

_Is what I am today._

_"I am happy now,"_

_Is all I have to say._

_-The Poetry of Elfling-_

"Talk to me, Legolas," Aragorn said.

          Legolas glanced at the man, surprised. "What do you mean?" Aragorn made a face as the two trudged on. "Surely, you jest," he replied sourly, "You must have noticed that you have been silent for the past hour." Legolas seemed startled, but he smiled and shrugged. Silence was on them again and Aragorn glowered.

          "Legolas," he said suddenly. The Elf gazed at the ranger from the corner of his eye, irritated. "Do you have a maiden back home you think of now?" Legolas' mouth dropped open. "W-what?" he sputtered. Aragorn grinned devilishly. "Do you?" he asked. "Because you were deep in your own thoughts and you would not answer me." Legolas flushed slightly. "What matter is it to you?" he snapped.

          Aragorn's eyes lit up and he snickered, delighted with where this was going. "You have a lover, don't you?" 

          "No!"

          "Liar!"

          "I do not lie, Strider."

          "Right…" Aragorn stared at the Elf, a smug smile on his face.

          "What!" Legolas demanded, heated now. "Do _you_ have a lover, Strider? If you do, you must drive her insane with her endless prying."

          Now it was Aragorn's turn to glower and he muttered, "Be quiet, Elf."

          "You started it, _human_."

          "Ha!"

"Strider," Legolas said suddenly, coming to a stop. "Do you smell that?" Aragorn paused and stilled, staring intently at Legolas. "You are trying to distract me," he accused. Legolas glared at him. "Nay!" he shot back. His gaze turned serious and he took a sniff of the night air. Aragorn did the same and it dawned on the two. Something was…

          "There is something burning!" he exclaimed. Legolas nodded and without a second thought, they glanced back in the direction they had come from and saw a trail of dark smoke seeping into the air. The two darted in that direction and it was many minutes after that they had arrived at a small house. Byrium soldiers surrounded it, laughing and cheering as the roof of the house caved in.

          One woman was sitting in the street, tears on her face, wailing, "Somebody, please! My daughter and her friend are in there!" Legolas exchanged a dark look with Aragorn, both feeling an immense hate towards the soldiers. Legolas pushed through the soldiers and ran to the door of the house, looking up with a look of anguish on his fair face.

          He turned and saw that Aragorn had shoved through the line of soldiers, and as the Byrium men started for them with angry shouts, Aragorn kicked the burning door down and the two leapt in. Immediately, they were swallowed by heat. An orange haze from the flames coated the room, and coughing, Aragorn shouted, "I'll check upstairs!" 

          Seeing Legolas nod, the ranger hurried up the collapsing stairs and came face to face with a young lady. Dark hair cascaded down her back, and as the flames licked at her white dress, she hastily pulled her hair into a long ponytail. "Who are you?" she demanded, her eyes flashing. Her golden skin shone like red in the fire.

          _Her house is on fire and what she asks is who I am!_ "I can introduce myself once we are out," Aragorn replied. The girl nodded slightly, though she looked quite suspicious. Aragorn took her wrist and plunged back down the stairs. Upon reaching the first floor, Aragorn looked about wildly and called, "Legolas!" A door to his right burst open and Legolas leapt out, a girl behind him.

          The girl behind Aragorn let out a happy whoop and she cried out, "Rhysenn!" The one behind Legolas tore her gaze away from the Elf and grinned. "Aha! Paige!" Aragorn ignored the two and he called to Legolas. The Elf nodded, the same thought on his mind. Since the door was burning, there was only one think left to do.

          With a yell, Aragorn jumped out of a window, Paige clutching him tightly. When they landed, the small girl let go and sank to the floor, looking up at the house with a dazed look on her face. A second later, Legolas leapt out, Rhysenn wrapped in his arms. He landed gracefully and released Rhysenn. He straightened and it was at that moment he saw the soldiers heading towards them.

          "What the hell did you idiots think you were doing?" the leader of this burning shouted. He was a lean man, with a hungry look in his eyes and a malicious sneer. "You set fire to this house," Aragorn said coolly. The soldier's face twisted into a ugly snarl and he drew his sword. Legolas downed on the blade with a disdainful mask on his fair face and the soldier must have noticed this, for he raised his blade and spat, "What the hell are you looking at?"

          Legolas said nothing and this angered the man much more than one would have thought. From the corner of his eye, Aragorn could see Paige being wrapped up in the arms of the woman who had been bawling earlier. Rhysenn stood apart from the crowd, staring intently at soldier, brows furrowing. 

          Suddenly, she said, "Damn you." The only sound was the crackling of the burning house and all attention turned to the young lady. Paige stood, and headed besides Rhysenn, a fiery anger alit in her eyes. 

          "What did you say to me?" the soldier demanded. He stalked over to them, eyes shining with rage. Rhysenn's lips curled into a cynical smile and she said coldly, "You have come here and burned someone else's home. Why should you not be damned to the shadows for eternity and will you kill me for saying that? Kill me just as you have killed others? If I die by your hand, so be it, but I have gotten the satisfaction of telling you what you are… which is a monster." The soldier was outraged and Legolas looked on horrified, as two girls stood there, side by side, looking over much like dark angels with their white dresses and black hair.

          The soldier quivered with rage and suddenly, Paige said angrily, "What will you do for my family now? You have burned down our home, and where can we live then? In the streets?" she spat at his feet. "People like you make this world a horrid place. You dim-witted, ugly, disgusting vile troll." Blinded by rage, the soldier slammed the blade into the one he was nearest to.

          There was only silence as all watched. Eyes followed the soldier's blade to its victim. Aragorn watched horrified as Paige sunk to the floor and curled up into a ball, but Rhysenn just stood there, smiling slightly. Realization struck the ranger and he knew that the one who the soldier had stabbed was Rhysenn.

          The dark-haired girl's eyes fluttered slightly, and as the soldier pulled out his blade, she collapsed. Her dark eyes were half lidded and her skin pale. She had given neither a cry nor a last word, but had just fallen. Legolas let out a choked gasp and knelt by the girl's side, feeling for a pulse. It was there, but faint and slowly… 

_It grew fainter…_

_And fainter…_

_                                                          Until it was gone…   _

 -

          _*looks up from my bowl of cherries* Well, I ask, enthusiastically, How was it? I know there wasn't much of Legolas and Aragorn in this chapter, but at least I gave you that ending, right? Right? The way Rhysenn died was actually how someone died in Bianca's dream. I thought I'd use it for a 'dramatic' finish instead of yelling, screaming, and kicking. Please excuse the mistakes, I haven't had much tine to edit this, no thanks to Bianca, buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut:_

_          Thanks to Bianca! Death just wouldn't be anything without you! *griiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin*_

_          Oh, yes! Kudos to everyone who left a review and kudos to all you will leave you… and I urge you to do so… *menacing glare* … or feel my horrendous wrath… _

_Thank you and have a nice day!_

_Until Next Time,_

_Elfling_


	11. Captain, My Captain

Augh, camping has me exhausted! -____- I need to sleep, but when camping in the sequoias, I get the most incredulous ideas for Well Met Indeed, and I have found the perfect plots to tie everything together! Mwuhahaha! Dear Lord, I always get so bitter after reading Anne Rice's books! Her strange and vague endings make me so angry! AUGH… *glowers* Well Met Indeed 

-+-

Chapter 11 – Captain, My Captain

-+-

Beyond this place of wrath and tears 

_          Looms but the horror of the shade,_

_And yet the menace of the years_

_          Finds, and shall find me, unafraid. _

_It matters not how strait the gate,_

_          How charged with punishments the scroll,_

_I am the master of my fate:_

_          I am the captain of my soul…_

_- William Ernest Henley, "Invictus"_

"A messenger for you, Lord Elrond."

          Elrond looked up from his small breakfast. "He awaits you in the Hall," the servant said. Elrond's brows furrowed slightly for he was expecting no messenger, and he nodded, pushing his chair silently away from the table. His sons, Elrohir and Elladan, who was feeling much better, looked on with keen interest and as their father followed the servant out, Elladan said to Elrohir, "Father seems much better these few days."

          Elrohir nodded in agreement, though it was done hesitantly. "Aye, indeed," murmured he. "Perhaps Mithrandir has helped after all." 

          "Eh? What of me?"

          The twins turned, startled, to see Gandalf hobbling towards them, Thranduil walking besides him. "Ah, nothing at all!" Elladan said cheerfully. He stood and gave a swift bow, which Elrohir did identically at his side. "Good morning!" Elrohir said, seating himself back down. Thranduil smiled and his emerald eyes swept across the large, but vacant, room.

          "I believed your father to be eating," he said to the two. Elladan nodded and motioned towards the half eaten breakfast. "Aye, he was in here moments ago, but was interrupted by a messenger," said Elladan. Gandalf's brows rose, surprised, and he spoke: "Is that so? What else of this matter do you know?"

          "Not much I'm afraid," answered Elrohir thoughtfully. His breakfast was forgotten as he continued, "It seemed urgent though. Perhaps we should join my father in the Hall…" Gandalf shook his head. "Nay, your father will speak to us when the time is right." Elladan did not seem pleased with the Istar's answer, for he immediately said, "But, Mithrandir! Perhaps Father does not. You know him."

          Just then, the doors to the Dining Hall opened, and Elrond swept in, a blond Elf following behind him. Everyone stood at once. "Ai, Glorfindel!" Thranduil greeted merrily. "It has been awhile since you have graced us with a visit!" Glorfindel smiled brightly and he stooped into a respectful bow. "King Thranduil, Long have the years been!"

          "Indeed!" replied Thranduil. He motioned for the Elf to sit, and sit he did. Elrond sat himself in his former seat and clearing his throat he introduced, "Glorfindel, I assume you know Mithrandir.-"

          "Hail and well met, Grey Pilgrim!" The golden-haired Elf had leapt to his feet lightly and he gave a swift bow. Gandalf smiled and he said, "The same can be said for me, Glorfindel!" 

          "-And you know my sons as well," Elrond went on. Glorfindel turned to the two, a stern mask on his fair face. "For all that is good and holy in Middle Earth, I do hope that you two have not been gallivanting about causing all sorts of mischief!"

          Elladan stood, as did Elrohir, and he bowed deeply. "Nothing of that sort, I assure you!" he replied. Glorfindel smiled. "Then all is well in the world of the Elves," he noted. Hearty laughter echoed in the large Dining Hall and as soon as it had quieted, Thranduil said, "What brings you to the eves of Mirkwood?"

          A dark shadow flickered in Glorfindel's pale eyes, and in a hardened voice, he spoke: "I have been sent to deliver a message to Lord Elrond." Thranduil studied the Elf quietly and he hesitated before speaking, "Is that so? And what is it that brings such a shadow to your face?"

          Elrond sighed. "Perhaps it is best if you read the letter," he said quietly. Thranduil nodded and took the letter from the other. His eyes darkened as he scanned the letter quickly. "Why do you not read it aloud, Thranduil? Gandalf suggested. Thranduil looked up, mildly startled, but he replied quickly, "Of course!" The king took a deep breath, as if preparing for the worst and he began to read:

_To the Lord of Imladris, Elrond,_

_          It burdens me to no end to write you this disconcerting message. _

_These last few weeks, since you have left the borders of Imladris, peace _

_has been missing from fair Rivendell. Shadows lurk in the forests of Imladris,_

_and scouts have spotted a large amount of men, headed in the direction _

_of both Imladris as well as Mirkwood, where you currently are. _

_They show no signs of wishing to speak with either you or King Thranduil, _

_for they are heavily armed. _

_          Hearing this from the scouts had alarmed me, and I had sent more _

_scouts out in hopes of understanding why these men approach us with such _

_hostility. It has been discovered some men march towards Lorien even, _

_but that is not all, I'm afraid.  You are needed here, my lord Elrond, there is _

_no guarantee that these men will turn away, for they head towards Imladris _

_with no signs of turning away. _

_          This baffles me, and seeing that you have left me in charge of Imladris, _

_it also drains me of any self-confidence that remains within me. Please keep in_

_mind that my loyalty to Rivendell will never falter, and I shall be by your side_

_through any war and any battle, you are needed here, my lord. _

_Until We Meet,_

_Dérángthen _

A cry of disbelief tore itself from Elrohir's lips and he stood at once. "This is absurd!" he exclaimed angrily. "Who are these men to threaten Imladris?" Elladan said nothing, but his face had grown dark and angry. Seething silently, he said to his father in a controlled voice, "But it is not for certain, correct?"

          Elrond turned his gaze towards his oldest son and he said quietly, "Aye, but the risk is high. I believe we must return home at once, Elladan." Gandalf cleared his throat at this and he looked to the south window, eyes stormy and troubled. "Perhaps," he said in a quiet way, "it will be for the best if you, King Thranduil, accompanied Elrond and his sons."

          Thranduil frowned slightly and he retorted, slightly sardonically, "And what led you to believe this, Mithrandir?" The wizard did not turn his gaze from the south window, but he replied slowly, "It is naught but an idea." He turned to Thranduil. "But I believe it to be a wise idea." His piercing gaze locked onto Elrond's, and he said firmly to the Lord, "It will be for the best."  

          Elrond nodded, trusting the wizard immediately, and he turned to Thranduil. "What say you?" he questioned, eyebrows raising. The King of Mirkwood looked sullen and reluctant and shaking his head, he replied, "Ah, Mithrandir. I do not believe that is so wise." Gandalf drew in a breath, looking so solemn it spiked some fear and anxiety into the hearts of those who sat at the table.

          "Trust me, Thranduil," the Istar said, eyes flashing and daring for the king to argue. Thranduil, however, seemed to find the wizard's act peculiar, and he nodded somewhat hesitantly and suspiciously. Gandalf smiled, trying to hide the worry in vain, and he said to the king, "Take your finest warriors with you."

          "And of course, Glorfindel, would you be too weary to return to Rivendell tomorrow?" the wizard continued.

          The blond warrior jumped slightly at Gandalf's sudden question, but he replied quickly, "Nay. I shall be more than able to make the journey." Gandalf nodded and he gripped his staff tightly, leaning against it as if he meant to rise, but rise he did not. Instead he sighed heavily and his gaze drifted to the south window. This time, all eyes followed his and outside in the blue sky, they saw a large golden bird. 

          Elrond recognized the great bird immediately and he started. "Ai, Mithrandir! Is that not Gwaither, the eagle who watched over Estel and Legolas?" Gandalf looked disturbed and as he nodded, Thranduil asked, eyes narrowing slightly, "And? Is that what has you so worried, Mithrandir?" There was no answer to Thranduil's question. 

          And sensing that what the wizard had to say was for Thranduil's and Elrond's ears only, Glorfindel rose and said hastily, "I will be resting in my room. It was wonderful to see you again, Lord Elrond and King Thranduil. And of course Mithrandir, Elladan, and Elrohir." Thranduil nodded and smiled softly despite his livid anger.

          "Rest well," he said. Nodding, the warrior flashed a final smile and rushed out the room. The room was silent as the door closed quietly behind the warrior and Elrond cleared his throat, a glare focusing on his sons. Elladan blinked innocently at his father, and Elrohir pretended to be occupied with his half eaten breakfast, but when the glare did not falter, Elladan let out a groan and rose, muttering to himself.

          He stalked towards the door, a slight pout on his face and sniffing, he called Elrohir to him and said in a loud voice, "Since we are not wanted here, let us find Túrinden and Syndek." Elrohir made a face at his father and ducked, as if his father had swung at him, and he raced away with his brother. The leapt out the door, and their constant mutterings faded into the Halls.

          As soon as the door closed behind them, Thranduil demanded, "What is this about, Mithrandir?" Gandalf turned towards the two Elves who awaited his answer anxiously. "Gwaither, as Elrond stated before, had been watching over Aragorn and Legolas," he started. He paused and pursed his lips. Then he stood and hobbled over to the window, looking as if age had finally taken a toll on him.

          He pushed open the window and the bronze eagle swooped down and landed on the wooden sill of the window. He cocked his head to the side and said in a soft, thick voice, "Gandalf." The wizard nodded at him and swept his hand towards Thranduil and Elrond. "Well met, Gwaither. I fear you have not met neither Lord Elrond of Imladris nor King Thranduil of Mirkwood?"

          The eagle raised his wing as in a greeting and he said politely, "It is an honor to meet the Lord of fair Imladris, and the King of the forests Mirkwood, which I had a wonder flying through."

          Both Elves nodded politely, though the worry did not leave their faces. "What news of the two, my friend?" Gandalf asked slowly, as if he feared the answer himself. The great eagle turned his sharp gaze to Gandalf and slowly he said, "You should not have ever sent the two to Byrium, Gandalf. I fear it will be a fatal mistake."

          No one said anything and all was still for a moment. Then suddenly: 

          "What do you mean, Master Gwaither?"

          Gwaither turned his gaze towards Thranduil, who had spoken, and the messenger replied solemnly, "Their situation is grave, my king. The path is dark and shadowed before them and they are too late. The demon has been released-" he paused as he watched both Thranduil and Elrond stiffen "-but they do not leave the kingdom."

          Gandalf sighed and closed his eyes wearily. "This is as I feared," he mumbled to himself in particular. Both Thranduil and Elrond sent him angered looks and the Elf with the shortest temper snapped: "If you feared this, why did you send them?"

          The wizard looked upon Thranduil and he said slowly and calmly, "I have faith in them, Thranduil. You should as well." The Elf-King said nothing, but his face had darkened terribly and he looked as if he were ready to send all of Mirkwood to Byrium. Gwaither said nothing on that matter, and instead he said gravely, "I cannot watch over them when they are in Byrium. The land is hostile and I would draw too much attention to myself."

          Gandalf nodded. "Yes, yes," he replied reverently, agreeing with the eagle. "You have help me beyond my expectations, my friend. I fear it would be selfish of me to ask any more of you. I thank you to no end." The eagle would have smiled if he were granted with the mouth of a human and not the golden beak he had.

          Gwaither nodded towards the two Elves and said, "It has been a pleasure meeting you." Elrond smiled thinly and he replied, "Aye. May the Valar watch over you on your journeys." The Lord turned to the King of Mirkwood, expecting a farewell as well. Thranduil sighed heavily from his deep thoughts and recited almost absentmindedly, "_Vanya sulie_. Fair winds until we meet again."

          With a final nod of silent thanks towards Gwaither, Gandalf watched as the great bronze eagle rose into the sky, flapping his large wings. Then a breath later, Gwaither, the eagle messenger of wizards, was flying off into the horizon. No one spoke as the Istar shut the windows with care. No one even spoke when Gandalf looked upon them expectantly. 

          It was finally, moments later, when Elrond said quietly, "What shall we do, Mithrandir? Surely we cannot send scouts to Byrium, for the risk would be much to great and unwise." The wizard seated himself heavily upon the large, flat plain of the windowsill and leaned against his staff wearily.

          "Yes, sending scouts to Byrium would be much foolish," he answered. He gazed at the two worried fathers with great regret. "Forgive me," the wizard muttered darkly, "for I did not expect for things to go awry." Thranduil did not reply to the old wizard's apology. His jaw was set, however. and he began to pace back and forth whilst muttering something along the lines of: "Anything that my reckless son is involved in goes awry!"

          It seemed as if Elrond heard this, because he smiled slightly and agreed, "Aye. Same can be said for my sons." Gandalf smiled at this as well and he said, "The closest we can come to helping both Aragorn and Legolas is to journey to Rivendell, where you, Lord Elrond, are needed." Elrond inclined his head as a slight nod and he asked, "Will you care to join us, Mithrandir?"

          Thranduil looked up, calmed, though his eyes were still fairly dark. "I fear I will not," Gandalf replied, glancing from Thranduil to Elrond. He gave neither reason nor explanation for his refusal, but both Thranduil and Elrond did not need to hear it. "Then, I presume this is where we separate?" Thranduil questioned, his fair eyebrows scowling slightly.

          The wizard smiled brightly, though his eyes remained worried and thoughtful. "Perhaps not, Thranduil, my friend" The Elf King frowned at this and he asked, "What do you mean, Mithrandir? I have had enough of your clever tricks." 

          Gandalf smiled and he rose from his seat. "I think I shall reside in Mirkwood, if you will allow it, Thranduil, for I wish to attend to some business and if my beliefs are correct, the Badingor shall, too, remain." Elrond exchanged a similar glance of curiosity with Thranduil and he asked, "What are your beliefs, old friend? I much desire to hear them out."

          "I am thinking that the Badingor is bound to Mirkwood because of the orders of his masters. He has not plagued any other kingdom of the Elves, and this has led me to wonder why. If the Badingor is indeed bound to your forests, Thranduil, then when you should depart, he can follow neither you nor Elrond."

          Elrond nodded, understanding completely. "If what you say is true, Mithrandir," he said carefully and wisely, "I urge you to tread cautiously. Though you and the others of the Istari may have sealed this demon away before, he is, still, one shrouded in shadow and mysteries. His tricks are sly and his evil great."

          "Ah, you worry much, Elrond, but I assure you that I will not fall to ill will. We will see each other again shortly, of that I am sure and Thranduil, as I have said before, I advise you to take the finest of your soldiers, for the trek to Rivendell is full of perils."

          The wheels in Thranduil's head were turning for he looked up, face serious, but eyes strangely bright. "I will take your advice, Mithrandir," the king said slowly, his smooth forehead creasing slightly in a series of new ideas, "because I have trusted your words more than once and they have proved to be true, but I shall not take many soldiers; I trust myself not to have aged much throughout these last years." Here, Elrond and Mithrandir laughed and Thranduil gave a wry smile. "I shall take but two soldiers, Syndek and Túrinden. I trust them completely and throughout the, both long and short, years they have served me, they have shown great loyalty to me and more importantly, Mirkwood.

          And I am trusting you, Mithrandir, to keep yourself in tact and to watch over my people during my absence, although I will leave another in charge, for I fear you shall… _have your hands full_ with the Badingor." With these final words, Thranduil sat back, his hands coming to rest on the table. 

          Gandalf nodded, smiling, and he said, "Wise words, Thranduil, but I must disagree with your choice of two warriors. From what you have told me, Túrinden is in love with Syndek and I presume you chose these two for that particular reason. But perhaps that interferes with their duties to their king?"

           Thranduil waved this aside with a mild gesture from his hands. "Worry not, Mithrandir. They have both proved to be excellent warriors and both Elrond and I are surrounded by capable warriors. Do not tell me that you have forgotten Elrond's sons, as well as Glorfindel." Elrond sighed and he added in hopes of settling the wizard's worries, "Both Elladan and Elrohir are both able warriors, though their mirth can get the best of them; and I strongly doubt Glorfindel's fighting skills will prove to be futile.

          Gandalf chuckled and he seemed to become cheerful self once more. "Ah, you two are correct!" he commented. "I worry much for both your safety as well as those who walk alongside of you, but since I have your trust, you shall have mine as well." Elrond smiled as did Thranduil and in unison they spoke, "When-" They paused and gazed at each other, the corners of their mouths rising.

          "You first, _mellonin_." Again, they spoke the same time and the wizard laughed wholeheartedly at this. Elrond's eyes shone and he said quickly, "When do we depart, Mithrandir?" Thranduil sat back, pleased that they had not spoke in unison again, but his eyes asked the same question and Gandalf answered, "The sooner the better."

          "Then it will be best if we should leave by morning?" Thranduil questioned, his eyebrows arching. Gandalf nodded, stroking his beard in habit. "Aye. Now, I trust you both to ready yourselves for the long trip to Rivendell." He rose, as did Elrond and Thranduil, and not another word passed between them as they headed towards the door both Glorfindel and the twins had exited out of.

          And as the wizard pulled opened the light, but strong, door. He revealed two figures, Elladan and Elrohir, who had had their ears pressed to the door. "Elladan, Elrohir," said Elrond, with narrowed eyes. Both sons looked up, sheepish grins pasted on their young faces and they stepped back, allowing the three to step into the Hall.

          Immediately, Gandalf, Elrond, and Thranduil could see both Syndek and Túrinden who stood against the wall, looking utterly horrified. "It seems," Gandalf said, eyes shining with mirth, "that we have but two eavesdroppers!" Elladan and Elrohir looked innocently at each other and then at their father.

          "It was not our idea," they said together. Then turning to Syndek and Túrinden, they made identical faces of innocence and said, "We told the two of you this was an awful plan!" Túrinden's eyebrows shot up and he looked startled; then he began protesting hotly. Syndek, however, had a much different reaction. He turned towards Elladan and Elrohir with a mischievous smile and said, "What is the use, sons of Elrond? Your father is far too wise for your tricks."

          Elladan glowered and he cleared his throat, drawing the attention to himself.  "Hush, Syndek. You are clearly suffering the aftereffects of the tea King Thranduil of _wonderful_ Mirkwood has presented so _graciously_ to you when you were poisoned by that spider." He emphasized each positive word in an extra kind tone and with a sweet smile. Túrinden masked his laughter with a fit of coughs and Thranduil glanced at each face, in turn, face stoic.

          Suddenly, he laughed, softly at first. Shaking his head, he said, drawing in a deep breath, "Enough of this. Syndek, Túrinden, I must speak with you. Meet me in my private chambers in one hour." Seeing the two warriors incline their heads sharply, all traces of playfulness dropping from their light faces. The King departed, nodding his goodbye and as the Mirkwood King left, Elrond turned to Elladan and Elrohir.

          "We will be returning to Rivendell, Elladan, Elrohir," their father said sternly. He turned to the two Mirkwood warriors and said, "I suspect this is what King Thranduil wishes to speak to you of." Seeing Syndek and Túrinden nod, Elrond faced his sons again and continued: "We will be departing tomorrow morning and I advise both of you to prepare, though the whole day is ahead of us."

          Elladan nodded and he asked, "What of Glorfindel, father? Will he be accompanying us as well?" Elrond glanced at Gandalf who nodded and said suddenly, "That reminds me that I must speak with him. Excuse me." And with that, the wizard had turned and begun starting towards the Guest Wing. 

          As Gandalf turned the corner and disappeared from view, Túrinden questioned Elrond, his pale eyes wide with awe, "Glorfindel is here, my lord? The very Glorfindel who ahs been to the Halls of Mandos and back?" Elrond smiled, for to him this warrior of age and experience seemed no more than a mere elfling.

          "Aye, Túrinden," he replied warmly. "He is here, and resting now." The Lórien Elf drew in a deep breath and exclaimed, "Long have I wished to lay my eyes on the Glorfindel himself! The thought of catching a glimpse of him is astounding!" Elrond said, smiling still, "Is that so?" He glanced at Syndek who looked thoughtful and he asked the thinking warrior, "What is it, Syndek?"

          "Oh, nothing, Lord Elrond," he answered apologetically. "Nothing but a thought to myself." Elrond and Elladan exchanged glances, but Elrohir asked, "What of, my friend?" Syndek smiled, slightly embarrassed. "I was just wondering why Lord Glorfindel would come to Mirkwood. Long have the years been since he has ventured to the realm of our king."

          "True are your words," Elrond said, nodding. "But does he need a reason, Syndek?" The warrior shrugged slightly. "Ah, he does not, Lord Elrond. Forgive me for my blunt thinking," he said humbly. He swept into a quick bow and as he stood, Elrond replied, "No need to apologize, Syndek. It is in the nature of all living things to be curious."

          Syndek nodded, agreeing, and he let out sigh. "What is it, _mellonin_?" Túrinden asked, concerned. He reached out and lightly touched the other's shoulder, and Elladan and Elrohir noticed, with great satisfaction, that Túrinden did not remove his hand from Syndek's shoulder, nor did Syndek ask him to.

          "Ai, it is nothing, Túrinden," Syndek replied. His eyes became distant and a slow smile appeared on his face. Elladan and Elrohir exchanged curious glances and Elrohir leaned forward. "Syndek?" he questioned. The captain blinked and a rosy color appeared on his smooth cheeks. "What is it?" Elladan asked with a snicker. Elrond cleared his throat and his sons' eyes snapped back to him.

          "That is enough, Elladan, Elrohir," the lord spoke sternly. Both twins pouted slightly and Túrinden smiled widely at this. Syndek grinned and he turned towards Elrond, bowing. "Excuse me, my lord," he said, straightening, "but I fear I have things to attend to." Elrond nodded and said, "It was wonderful to see you again."

          Syndek said the same and he turned to the other three. With a wink he turned and departed, leaving Túrinden staring wistfully after him. "I wonder where it is that he is going," the young warrior said. Elrohir began to say something, but his words were lost in a fit of coughs. Instead, when he had recovered, he said, "Come then. Let us go."

          He, Elladan started to leave and Túrinden watched them, puzzled, and when he did not move, Elladan backtracked and grabbed him. He dragged the Lórien Elf away from his father and Túrinden ducked into a clumsy bow in apology and departure to Elrond. The lord watched, bemused, as his sons waved a farewell to him and disappeared in the same direction as Syndek.

          "By the Valar!" Elrond groaned. The Elf-Lord turned and walked the opposite direction, wishing that somehow, Syndek knew of his sons' plans.

-

          It had been hours since both Aragorn and Legolas witnessed the murder of the girl, Rhysenn. They sat now, in a small alley away far from the charred remains of the house. In the distance, they could hear the loud shouts and bellows of the Byrium soldiers and Aragorn found himself filled with rage.

          "This is barbaric!" he said to his Elf companion, who was sitting quietly. Legolas looked up at his outburst, his sapphire eyes burning. "Aye," he said curtly, standing, "It is." Aragorn sighed and leaned against the wall, studying the crescent moon with dark grey eyes. "We are too late," he commented dryly. "That demon, Legolas, may already be loose… more blood is being spilt at our homes."

          "Are you suggesting we leave?" Legolas questioned sharply. Aragorn shook his head quickly. "No! We cannot leave Byrium in this state. We must help her people somehow." The prince nodded, agreeing and satisfied with the man's reply. "It seems impossible to help them now," he said grimly after some thoughts.

          Aragorn sighed heavily and he ran a hand through his dark locks. The moon shone on his rugged features, making him appear silver and ethereal. His dark eyes flashed smartly in the light as he turned to Legolas. "What shall we do?" the man asked helplessly, distress all over his face. Legolas shook his head, unsure. 

          "How can we help? There are only two of us," he murmured. He looked out into the street, eyes narrowing at the sight of the soldiers standing and drinking in the streets. They held torches in their hands and the flames created dark shadows, making the faces of the soldiers gruesome and twisted. As the Elf turned back, Aragorn clasped him on the shoulder. "Do not worry, my friend, for there is always—"

          He was interrupted by a loud roar. Exchanging quick, grim glances, Legolas and Aragorn sprinted out of the alley, and stopped short when they saw what was before them. Throughout the entire street, the soldiers threw their burning torches into the windows of the houses. People ran out of their homes, screaming and coughing as the smoke choked their lungs. 

          The fires had begun to grow, and as they did, the whole street was a picture of a massacre, gruesome but strangely beautiful. Aragorn watched this, mouth slightly ajar, and besides him, Legolas drew in a sharp breath and swore, "Sweet Eru!" Smoke billowed up from every house on the street and the midnight blue sky was more cloudy than ever.

          Both caught sight of a man upon a dark horse, which reared and whinnied as the flames licked at her hindquarters. But the man's touch was strong, and the horse could not move in the tightly packed street. The torch in his hand burned brightly and the orange light shone on this face. It was Haethier's lackey, Travington.

          His horse reared, eyes wide, and straining against his hold, but Travington jerked the reins back. A wild, malicious fire burned in his dark eyes, and he shouted to the others, torch waving in hand, "Burn every house down! Your king demands it! No good for nothing scoundrel is to live here any longer! Byrium marches to war!" And with that, he threw his torch into the window of one familiar house. A cry of approval rose in the throats of the soldiers, and it was then that both Aragorn and Legolas knew which house Travington had set afire.

          The flames grew, and the house of Arundel and Arryn was burning steadily.

   


	12. Last the Night

_Thank you all for those wonderful reviews, and I must urge you to read _**Alida-Fruit**_'s new story, Living Legends. It is positively hilarious and very enjoyable. Now, on with the show. ;)_

Well Met Indeed 

-+-

Chapter 12 – Last the Night

-+-

Can I save everyone whom I see

Can I save anyone, and can anyone save me?

There's fires all around me now

And I don't know what to do.

Do I save myself, or do I rescue you?

All I really need this night

Is to go back home and laugh

To see the world in a safe light

To see it in the past  

But the fires keep on burning

          And the screams keeps on sounding

I have to save the innocent

And all I need to do is last the night…

Yea, all I need is to last the night…

The heat, it was slowing him down. The intoxicating flames danced like orange silhouettes against the dark. Trails of smoke snaked up into the night sky, to join the mass of smoke above already. Aragorn found this fascinating. He caught himself one too many times, watching the dancing flames, which twisted and spun to their own secret beat that fell deaf on the man's ears. 

It was stifling, this heat. It was hot enough to make Aragorn delusional, and the ashes and smoke choked the air. He covered the lower area of his face in vain, eyes watering from the smoke. He shook his head, cursing inwardly for his dizzy spell, and his anxious eyes searched for some trace of his friend, Legolas.

Both had raced towards the house of Arundel in hopes of rescuing their friends from their impending doom, and upon reaching the house, Legolas had disappeared. Aragorn had done what he thought was best and he had gone into the house alone. 

"Arundel!" he shouted over the roaring of the fire. There was no answer, but the loud cracking of embers. "ARRYN!" he tried in hopes of reaching the small boy. The ranger's eyes grew darker with each call and suddenly he picked up a sound. It was the mewing of Jay, Arryn's kitten, and as Aragorn approached the cat, drawing his cloak away from the licking flames, Jay turned her wide, green eyes on him. 

Her soft grey fur was scorched, colored with the ashes and soot. Aragorn leaned down, though slightly clumsy in his work because of the burning debris, the cat crept back, mewing loudly. Aragorn cursed and reached for the small cat again, and again it evaded his feeble attempt. She gave one last, irritated mew before darting upstairs. Jay circled back, and Aragorn hurried towards the cat, her message clear on him now… She wanted him to follow. 

The weak stairs creaked as the man quickly followed, coughing. His eyes and nose stung from the never-ending smoke, but in a matter of seconds, Aragorn arrived at the small room upstairs. In the corner, Arryn sat bawling; his tiny face was covered in ashes. Aragorn hurried forward and took the small child in his arms.

"Arryn! Arryn!" he cried over the fire. The boy looked up, eyes and nose still running. Aragorn took note of the burns, though they were mild, and he asked the boy calmly, "Where is your mother, Arryn?" The child seemed at a loss, but after a short period of time, he stuttered, "M-mama? Mama is… Mama is in the k-kitchen."

          Aragorn nodded grimly and he took the small boy in his arms, but Arryn pulled away, calling for Jay. The grey kitten raced obediently into his arms, and that was when the ranger swept the boy into his own. He ran down the stairs, his dark cloak flapping out behind him. His sharp eyes quickly swept across the scene, taking in the small room, but Arundel, she was nowhere to be seen. 

          Panic was beginning to set in and Aragorn's eyes darted back and forth, desperately scanning the room. The counter! Behind the counter! The man raced over and as he had thought, there lay Arundel, unconscious. He set Arryn down, who immediately clutched at his mother and began crying.

          "M-mummy!" he bawled, tears spilling from his pale eyes. His face pinched up, and Aragorn lightly brushed him away, taking quick time to explain that his mother needed air. "Can you walk, Arryn?" he asked while his fingers flew to Arundel's throat in search of her pulse. He found it, though it was faint from the lack of oxygen.

          Arryn nodded, his eyes never leaving his mother. Aragorn pulled the woman into his strong arms and he turned to the boy, who held Jay fiercely in his arms. "Arryn, you must listen to me, we must get out of here. I will be carrying your mother, so I cannot carry you. I need you to walk on your own," the ranger said, staring at the boy.

          The child nodded, eyes slightly wide at the situation they were in. Aragorn turned sharply and headed for the door. Flames seemed to come alive and blocked the door as they neared, but suddenly, the flaming door fell forward. Aragorn leapt back, shielding Arryn carefully as hot sparks rose, and the man blinked when he saw Legolas standing there.

          The Elf was covered in ashes, and clutching at his left hand, which did not hold his bow. Instead, his weapon lay slung on his shoulder. "Strider!" Legolas gasped, blue eyes widening beneath his hood. Aragorn raced out, Arryn hot behind him and he stumbled into his friend's arms, gasping for breath. Legolas lowered the man slowly to the ground, his eyes intent on the ranger, oblivious to the chaos around them.

          "What happened to you?" Aragorn asked, weary. He lay Arundel gently on the ground, and checked her breathing. Arryn sat besides his mother, clutching at her wrist with one hand and holding Jay with the other. "Mama!" he sobbed. "Mama!" Arundel's dark lashes twitched slightly against her ashen face and she let out a low moan. 

          Her eyes opened, and she stared up at the face of her son, dazed. "Arryn? Oh! Arryn, my boy!" She sat up and took the boy in her arms, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Aragorn watched this with a grim smile and he turned to Legolas. "Where were you?" he repeated softly. Legolas glanced at him, and licked his cracked lips dryly. 

          "Across the street, my friend. It seemed another family was trapped in there. I heard their screams, and I had tried to tell you, but you had gone into the house already. Forgive me," the Elf answered quietly. Aragorn nodded slowly, and he took Legolas's hand, frowning at it. His friend's smooth, slender hands were blistering from a severe burn.

          Aragorn looked up, concerned, and Legolas shook his head. "There is no time for us to talk now, Strider." He clasped the ranger's shoulder with his uninjured hand. "We must get these two to safety." Aragorn nodded, brows furrowing. His attention turned to those around them. Houses were still afire, burning steadily. 

          It was often when a roof caved in, or something else that caused a monstrous sound occurred. People ran towards the gates, blindly, and screaming. The shouts and orders of the soldiers were just as loud as the people's screams, and horses shrieked, rearing back. Aragorn bit his lip angrily, and the Elf watched the man carefully, worrying for his friend.

          "Arundel," the ranger then said. The woman looked up, eyes wide with fear, and Arryn still nestled in her arms. "You must get out of Byrium! Now!" She nodded and stood, fumbling for her son's hand; she finally managed to gripped Arryn by the hand tightly. "What of the you two?" she asked, her voice raspy from the smoke. Aragorn shook his head. "We must help the others."

          "We cannot leave you two here in all this danger!" Arundel argued, her voice becoming stronger as she spoke. She held Aragorn's stern gaze, but her pale eyes flickered to Legolas as he spoke, "We will leave when we believe it is our limit. Go now, Arundel, for the sake of your son!" Arundel had no reply and she stared at the two of them, until finally she sighed. 

          "May you be safe," she whispered. The two nodded and the woman took off, son close at hand. As she disappeared into the crowded streets, a horse gave a loud scream as a roof caved in. "Perhaps it is best if we leave. I do not suspect there are any others…" Aragorn sighed. Legolas sent him a gaze, though he seemed to agree.

          "Aye," he agreed softly, eyes dark with a silent rage. "I shall hate myself for this later." Aragorn clasped the other's shoulder and smiled slightly. "Fear not," he whispered. "Guilt tortures me as well." Legolas gave the man a wry smile and nodded, "Let us make for the gates." By now, the entire street was swarming with soldiers. 

          "Quickly and quietly," Aragorn murmured under his breath. He started first, Legolas close behind, and they molded into the crowds, slipping past soldiers. Legolas followed the man silently. His burnt hand throbbed and he winced as it brushed against the cape of one. Suddenly, Aragorn came to an abrupt halt and Legolas, whose attention had turned to his hand, bumped slightly against the man. 

          "Strider?" he asked, voice hardly above a whisper. Legolas looked over the man's shoulder, and his face paled, for standing before them, atop a mighty horse was Travington. He stared down at them, his dark eyes narrowed in both surprise and hate. "The two rogues," he snarled out. Legolas stepped back slightly, in an attempt of shielding his face. 

          Travington's eyes flickered from Aragorn to Legolas, and they narrowed in suspicion. His mare shook her head and tugged at the reins impatiently, and the man cruelly jerked them back. Legolas' eyes narrowed dangerously as he took note of the two dark streams of blood running down from the corners of the horse's mouth where the metal bit dug into her soft flesh. 

          The sides of the mare heaved heavily, but Travington paid her no attention. "Reveal yourselves," he barked. When neither made a move to obey, he drew his sword furiously, his face reddening. Legolas slowly pulled his bow off his shoulder as Travington drew the attention of the soldiers around them.

          Aragorn caught sight of this, and he reached back and caught the Elf's hands. "Do not do anything rash," he whispered. But that was a mistake, for Travington was enraged that neither was paying attention to him. "We run," Aragorn continued, ignoring the man atop the horse.  The man's hate for Aragorn was clear and dug the heels of his boots into the mare's side. 

          The horse let out a loud neigh and leapt forward, quivering. Travington had drawn his sword, and it was pointed directly at the base of Aragorn's throat. "You shall regret disobeying me," he hissed nastily. Aragorn slowly, and coolly, turned his head away from Legolas and faced the man. 

          He calmly looked down at the blade and back at the man. Then too quickly for any eyes to follow, save Legolas', he drew his own blade and brought it up. It clanged loudly against Travington's and the man's sword flew from his hand, skidding upon the muddy cobblestones. Legolas muttered below his breath, "And you tell _me_ not to do anything rash. Trust a man like yourself to make such a dramatic gesture." 

          Aragorn snorted too quietly for any to hear, and he lowered his sword to his side, the blade flickering like live silver in the light of the torches. It was quiet in the circle of soldiers that surrounded the man and Elf, and Travington stared in disbelief, perhaps even in anger, at his sword, which lay cold on the side of the street.

          Then in a deadly voice, too low for many around him to hear, he said, "How dare you." His voice grew angrier and louder as his temper flared to life. "I care naught who you are! You shall die by my hand!" Somewhere from the crowd, someone produced a blade, which was handed over to Travington. 

          The man swung it back and forth, getting a better grip, and Aragorn could see that Travington was, indeed, an experienced swordsman. He leapt off his mare, which a soldier took with an equal amount of cruelty, and he stood still, his dark, fur-trimmed cape swirling about his booted feet. 

          Aragorn stood his ground, shoulders out and back straight. He clutched his sword and whispered to his sword, "Give me aid, my beloved blade. Show me how you sing." And with that, he sprung into action. Travington drew up his own broadsword and the two clashed. This immediately seemed to trigger a chain reaction, for Legolas, who had jumped in behind Aragorn, was swarmed with soldiers. 

          He abandoned his bow and drew his twin daggers hastily, ignoring the pain in his hand. With a quick wrist movement, he managed to flick the blades over to a comfortable grip, and he jerked back from a soldier who had neared him. "Let's see what's under that hood boys!" the man howled. Legolas' eyes narrowed coldly, and suddenly, his body seemed to be moving by itself.

          He could not move, but he saw through his eyes as the tip of his blade was buried into the man's side. His own lips were twisting into small smile, and Legolas became horrified, for this was not of his doing. An icy wave seemed to be pouring down at him from all directions, and the world seemed to flicker before his eyes, like a fire about to go out.

          And suddenly, the Elf was wretched back into the smoke-scented night from a jolt of pain in his side. He looked down to see a small dagger buried to the hilt between his ribs and with a small hiss, he pulled it out. He flung it on the ground in anger and as he looked up, he met the frightened eyes of a soldier who could not have been more than fifteen.

          The boy began to back away as Legolas neared him. His mouth dropped opened and he scrambled back fearfully. Legolas froze and watched as the boy soldier disappeared into the crowd. For a second, a pained feeling came at his heart, for he had meant to kill no one. He shook his head, ridding the thought from his head, for right now, it was not important. 

          He spun, hair flying out and flashing like silver in the dull light of the moon, and he caught a sight of Aragorn, who was fighting Travington with such ferocity that Legolas began to worry. As he started for the two, something jerked him back. It was a soldier, whose hair was as red as the fire around them.

          The soldier's grubby hand traveled to Legolas' hood before the Elf could stop him, and with a quick jerk, the dark cloth slipped off Legolas' head. The soldiers who were watching, stared, eyes wide and in a sort of shock. Noises seem to die around them, and Legolas found quick panic rising in his throat. 

          He gripped his blades tightly, injured hands screaming in protest. "Elf," the soldier whispered. He repeated the word over and over, until some realization seemed to strike him, for he let out a scream, "Elf!" More heads spun, two of them including Aragorn's and Travington's. The ranger's heart sank slowly, and he darted to his friend's side, sword still in hand.

          Travington approached them slowly. "Bring me my horse," he ordered hoarsely. Immediately, his great steed appeared before him, and the man climbed on awkwardly, his eyes never leaving Legolas' face. "So," he murmured as if dazed. "You are an Elf." Legolas said nothing, but his eyes narrowed slightly.

          Aragorn, besides the Elf, stiffened. He glanced to his right and left, looking for an opening for which they could make their escape. "You are hereby under arrest."

          Those words jerked the man back to attention and he screamed within his mind, _What?!_ Legolas looked up at the man calmly and he spoke for the first time in the presence of the men, "Under arrest for being an Elf?" His eyes darkened visibly and Travington stared down at him, his shock slowly dissolving. 

          "Aye," he answered harshly. "You are now under the control of Byrium and her king, Elf." He spat out the name of the Elders as a slur, and Legolas took note of that. "And perhaps I do not agree to such laws?" he asked coolly, his stoic face unchanging. Aragorn stirred besides him angrily, and the Elf prayed that the man knew what he was planning.

          "You have no choice," the man answered. Legolas raised an eyebrow. "Oh?" he questioned sardonically. He grip tightened on his blade as he continued, "Ah, well that is too bad, for you see, I had no intention of going peacefully." Travington's eyes narrowed to dark slits. "Is that so, Elf?" he asked. He motioned to the soldiers besides him, and they stepped up, casting wary eyes on Legolas.

          "One. Two. Three."

          At Aragorn's count, the Elf jumped into action. While he raced in one direction, Aragorn ran in the other, and the soldiers stared dumbly around and after them, unsure of who to follow and what to do. "Get them!" Travington screamed. He kicked at his mare, and she started, her horseshoes skidding on the pavement.

          Aragorn glanced back at this and disappeared into a alley, blending with the shadows. His breathing quieted to nothing as three soldiers passed by, swords drawn and torches raised. They passed quickly, not wanting to stall in a dark alley and Aragorn let out a breath of relief. He pushed himself away from the wall using only his fingertips. Quickly, he scanned the rough wall that ended the alley abruptly. Then, finding a foothold, he grabbed an uneven brick in the wall and hoisted himself up. 

          He swung his leg over the top of the wall and slid the rest of his body up onto the edge of the wall. There, he sat, his eyes bright and alert, and then he slipped over, as silent as a soft breeze. He landed on the other side of the wall, a soft click from his boots, and he crept forward, his mouth in a thin, hard line, for there was no sight of his companion.

          Suddenly, a figure dropped from the roofs soundlessly, landing in a low crouch. Aragorn jumped, slightly startled, and when he turned, he met Legolas' luminous eyes. "Legolas!" he hissed, irritated. The Elf's lips quirked into the smallest of smiles before turning and looking down both ways down the street.

          He looked back to Aragorn and frowned. "I can feel the heat," he murmured blankly. Aragorn raised a questioning eyebrow, but the Elf did not seem to notice. Instead, Legolas jerked Aragorn back into the shadows warning in a low whisper, "Two approach." The two stood up against the wall as the two men neared.

          And as the men passed, the torches they held illuminated on their scarlet and silver soldier colors. The soldiers passed, sending the alley a dark, ominous gaze. One backtracked and paused for the shortest of moments, holding the torch up. The light of the flames flickered over the bricks and garbage barrels, casting long shadows. 

          Legolas drew in a sharp, but silent breath, and he stiffened noticeably as the light came closer towards them. At the last moment, the soldier's head snapped back as the other shouted an impatient order. The soldier shouted something back and casting the shadows a final glowering look, he shuffled away.

          The Mirkwood Elf let out a relieved breath, as did Aragorn besides him. Then as Aragorn opened his mouth to speak, a monstrously loud crack sounded. Both heads whipped to the left, and wincing, they watched as another roof caved in. A shower of hot sparks rose from the wooden building and into the dark sky; the soldiers around let out a loud whoop and raised their weapons, cheering.

          Absentmindedly, Aragorn's hands clenched into tight fights and his eyes darkened. Legolas placed a hand lightly on the man's shoulder. "Come now, friend. We can do nothing to help them as of now…" The Elf seemed to have drifted back into the shadows, for his voice grew softer and harder to hear.

          Aragorn turned without a word, the charred edges of his cloak swirling about his boots. He found Legolas inspecting the walls of the house, prodding at some bricks. Legolas lay out his hand, palm flat, on the surface of the wall, and he drew back after some time. "These bricks," he said slowly to Aragorn, "they are burning from the other side. If we are to make our escape, then we must be swift."

          "Aye," the man replied. He lifted his hands and with his fingertips, he lightly traced the rough patterns of the bricks. His hand trailed down back to his side and he turned to the Elf, who watched him with bright eyes. "Let us go," he said. Legolas nodded, eyes still upon the man. Then his attention jerked back to their escape, and he stepped back, looking the wall up and down. 

          He sprung into action, then. He ran up to the side of the house, then he seemed to be running up the bricks. Aragorn watched, intrigued, as the Elf pushed off of the side of the wall. Then he leapt over to the alley wall, which lay perpendicular to the side of the house. He grabbed the edge of the wall and pulled himself up easily. 

          He disappeared for a moment and resurfaced. He perched up on the edge of the wall for a moment, eyes scanning for soldiers. Then, he turned to Aragorn and held out his hand. "Hurry," he said, his voice hushed. Aragorn let out a huff before taking the Elf's hand, which was surprisingly cool, in spite of the heat around them.

          The Elf pulled the man up, and the two sat up on the edge for a misplaced moment. Then without a word, they both sprang onto the roof besides them, which, surprisingly, held sturdy. From the cracks in the wood, heat seemed to be steaming up, but the cool night air was blowing at the face of Aragorn, and he ignored the scorching wood panels.

          He followed the Elf, who hurried before him, running lightly atop the wood. Aragorn had a harder time, considering his weight, and when Legolas glanced back, he found the man walking cautiously on the wood. "Aragorn!" the Elf whispered. "Just run! If these boards are not sturdy, then they shall fall some time after you have passed."

          When the man still not hasten his speed, Legolas sighed and told him, "Do not doubt your skills, ranger." At this, Aragorn looked up, a slight smile upon his dirty face. Then he seemed to be filled with a new life, for he sprung up, racing across the wooden boards. A moment later he was besides the Elf, hawk-like eyes running over the view. 

          Around them, roofs sat burning, and soldiers dressed in scarlet and silver swarmed the streets. In the distance, he could see the high wooden gates of Byrium, and he pointed this out to Legolas, who had taken note of this already. "We must hurry," Legolas encouraged, glancing from the man to the gates. "The gates are not far."

          "Aye," the man answered. He glanced back at Legolas. "But how do we get there, my friend? Surely we cannot make our escape through only roofs, for many of them have caved in already." Legolas nodded in agreement, but he was hesitant. "Perhaps we can make it through the roofs…" he murmured.

          Aragorn threw a sharp gaze at the Elf and shook his head quickly. "That is folly, Legolas. You certainly cannot make it across those burning roofs, let alone me!" he argued, pointing out at the orange flames for emphasis. Legolas glanced at him, irritation clear in his blue eyes. "Oh, human!" he complained, brows knotted together in frustration. "You do not trust yourself."

          Without waiting for an answer, the Mirkwood Elf sprinted off the roof and ran onto the next one, which sat directly below the first. A shower of embers flew up upon the Elf's landing, but he was too quick, for he was halfway across the roof by the time the embers had disappeared completely. 

          Upon reaching the end of the second roof, Legolas turned back, eyes wide with innocence. "Aragorn," he said, motioned the man to come over. Aragorn stepped back hesitantly, but if this was his only chance…

          He took a deep breath and stepped onto the other roof cautiously. Then, seeing Legolas shake his head impatiently, the man ran. His friend's words were true, for even as some boards clattered and fell, the ranger had gone before any serious damage was done. "Well done, _mellon nin_," Legolas complimented. With a quick smile, the Elf darted on.

          Aragorn shook his head and followed. And this continued on for several roofs, until finally, when the Byrium gates were three houses away. Unfortunately, these three houses had been the worst of the damaged, but they stood, still, like heroes of a battle won. Legolas stopped, and Aragorn halted besides him.

          "Why do you not go on?" he questioned, drawing in a deep breath, though it was smoky. Legolas shook his head firmly. "We cannot make it through this way. These roofs will not support our weight," he answered. Aragorn's heart sank, for he had been expecting to continue the escape this way. "We can try for the least," he rebutted.

          Legolas shook his head again, and turned upon Aragorn fiercely, perhaps his patience finally shortened by their hopeless situation. "Nay! They still burn beneath the roofs, Aragorn!" he shot back, his hardened expression softened greatly, and in a more controlled way, he continued, "Unless you wish to fall into a pit of fire, we must go another way."           

          Aragorn nodded, though his eyes lingered upon the roofs longingly. "The only other way," he murmured, "is to go in the street, and there are too many soldiers." Legolas sighed, but he smiled grimly at the man. "We must endure," he said, clasping the man's shoulder. Aragorn returned the smile, and he clasped the other's shoulder, giving him a slight squeeze. "We must endure," he repeated.

          Legolas gave him a final smile before sweeping the hood of his cloak up, as did Aragorn, and without a final word, Legolas simply walked over to the edge of the house, and swung himself into the window by his arms. The sound of breaking glass met Aragorn's ears, and the man peered over the edge of the roof, amazed that no soldiers had noticed the Elf. 

          Finally, drawing in a deep breath, he swung over the edge of the roof, as Legolas had, and slipped into the window. The Elf was already awaiting him, arms crossed over his chest. "There is no one in this house, or the next. The windows are too far apart to jump, so the only option we have is to exit out into the street."

          Aragorn nodded and said, "Then once we are into the street-" he ignored the sound of falling debris "-we shall enter the house nearest to the gates…"

          "Or perhaps we _can_ jump to the next window…" Legolas murmured. He looked up from his thoughts. "Strider, follow me." He led his friend over to a small window. The fire nearby had died down, but a stifling heat still rose from downstairs and through the floorboards. He pointed to a small window that sat opposite of where they were. 

          The space between them was indeed wide, and Aragorn frowned. "I cannot be sure that I shall make it, my friend," he admitted, studying the distance. Legolas shook his head again. "Silly humans," he said, "doubt is always on your mind, is it not?" Aragorn made a face, but the Elf ignored him.

          Legolas pushed the on the pane of the window with the flat of his hand, avoiding usage of his burnt hand, and the window swung open easily. But Aragorn caught sight of the dark liquid on Legolas' hand. The Elf caught the man's gaze and quickly withdrew his blood-covered hand, but the damage had been done.

          Aragorn caught the Elf's hand in his own and studied it with narrowed eyes. From what he could see, there was no wound on the Elf's hand, but his eyes traveled to the dark stain in Legolas' tunic. "You are injured," he noted softly. When his friend did not answer, he met the other's eyes and demanded sharply, "How long have you hidden this from me?"

         "Not long," the other finally admitted after some time. "It was a soldier who impaled a small dagger on me." Seeing Aragorn's look of concern, the Elf quickly added, "It is not poisoned." Aragorn sent him a sharp gaze that drilled a sharp pang of guilt into the Elf. "I shall see that for myself." Legolas' patience ran quickly. 

          "Now is not the time," he snapped, shoving Aragorn's hands away from his side. "You can treat this cursed wound after we have escaped." The Elf's anger turned to desperation. "Please, Aragorn, I just wish to flee from this wretched place."

          Aragorn gave an understandable nod. "I understand my friend, but you must give me your word that I can tend to your wound." Legolas gave a grateful smile. "Aye, you have my word," he promised. He gave a soft smile and said, "Well, shall we try and make it across?" Aragorn winced at the thought of him falling, quite ungracefully, and landing on his face.

          "I am ready," he answered, drawing in a deep breath. Legolas gave him an encouraging smile and pulled himself onto the windowsill. He tilted his head back, and gave a light laugh, as if this was all ridiculous. Then he jumped.       

-

Sorry it took so long to post that, but I've been holding it off until a few days ago, and I got a bit lazy… again, and ended the chapter more quickly then I hoped to. Get ready for Chapter 13! Oh boy, a LOT of things are going to happen in THAT chapter, but anyway, please leave a review on your way out, and thanks!


	13. To Fly With Broken Wings

Let's see, the last time I updated was Sept. 11. I didn't realize how much of a procrastinator I was. But you must excuse me for my extreme tardiness. I've had papers to write, tests to study for. It's been Armageddon all over again. Well, I hope you'll forgive me for my late post and I *am* suffering from my guilty conscience. NO, **Bianca**, I'm not being sarcastic. 

Oh, a little side note to **Alida-Fruit**: You must understand that you have my condolences for not reading your chapters since my last review. A lot of things have been piled up on me and I swear on my brilliant plot ferrets that I will catch up as soon as I can. And for those of you who haven't read Alida's work, you must forget about this chapter and go read Alida's "Living Legends" and "Fading Hope" (though she has failed to update on the second story for a long time. *glares at Alida*).

Happy Reading all. (except you, **ALIDA-FRUIT**! Because you have to go and work on Fading Hope. I think your plot bunnies have gone on a strike. *cheeky grin*)

Well Met Indeed 

-+-__

Chapter 13 – To Fly With Broken Wings

-+-

_"Never try to fly with broken wings unless you're willing to risk a fall…"_

          It was midnight when Elladan woke up, sweat coating flawless skin. He was burning, and suddenly, as quickly as the heat came, it was gone. The coolness of Mirkwood hit him at full blast and he shivered, bumps traveling up his arms. From the other bed a low groan sounded. With eyes luminous in the white moon beams, Elladan turned to his awakening brother.

          "Elladan?" Elrohir muttered thickly. He blinked his glazed eyes a few times, sitting up. "Return to sleep, brother," came Elladan's soothing answer. Elladan lay back down, staring at the high ceiling, thoughtful. Elrohir, however, did not lay back down. Instead, his dark eyes became a bit more brighter and alert.

          "Why are you awake, Elladan?" he questioned, eyes not moving from his brother. Elladan glanced at him from the corner of his eye. "It was nothing but a dream I can remember naught," he replied firmly. Elrohir looked even more perplexed at his twin's words. The light in Elladan's eyes dimmed slightly, a sign of drifting on into sleep.

          And Elrohir frowned in annoyance, for he was not done speaking. He grabbed his pillow and shot it at his brother. It bounced off his head and ricocheted onto the floor. Elrohir watched in slight satisfaction as his brother sat up, slowly. Then, in an ever so eerie silence, Elladan faced his brother, his eyes bright, though his face remained stony. 

          "That was uncalled for," he said in a hushed voice, dark eyebrow arching. Elrohir tipped his head to the side with a cock of his eyebrows. "I believe it was," he answered, also keeping his voice down. Elladan looked ready to smile, "Oh, and why was it called for, _Elrohir_?" Elrohir kept a straight face. "Because you listened naught, _Elladan_," he mimicked. 

          Elladan's face curved into something between a smile and a smirk. "Ah, you demon child!" he laughed. A smile graced the other's face. Elrohir stood and quietly, his feet bare against the cold floor, he stepped over to Elladan's bed. Without a warning, he dropped onto the large bed and gave a small sigh of satisfaction as he came in contact with the bed.

          "It is heavenly," he murmured, eyes fluttering close. Elladan gave a snort and with his feet, tried to quickly shove his brother off his bed. "Elrohir," he said in a voice that much stressed Elrond, "please refrain yourself from my bed before I indelibly smash in your head. Besides, I do not see what the difference is between the two beds!" Elrohir opened one eye and gazed at him as if Elladan's words had no sense.

          "Ah, that is but a sad, sad reason, brother," he replied, sitting up now. Elladan cocked an eyebrow. "Oh? Do tell," he spoke with a roll of his eyes, though a smile came upon his lips. Elrohir drew in a breath and sighed dramatically. Remembering to keep his voice lowered, he said, "It is a well known fact that you, Elladan, son of Elrond and my brother, are the better liked twin."

          In spite of himself, Elladan let out a muffled chuckled and swatted his brother's head. "And whatever happened to 'I am the fairer one'?" Elladan teased, leaning against the bed's backboard. Elrohir sat up, nodding, "My point exactly, Elladan! Because I am so fair, people tend to envy me, and envy often leads to hate."  Elrohir let out a melodramatic sigh, and he was rewarded with a pillow flying into his face. 

          He sputtered, not yet recovering from the surprise attack and by that time, Elladan had already shoved him off the bed, laughing loudly. With his dignity injured, the younger of the twins tackled the other, and the two went rolling onto the floor. With a thud, they landed on the hard floor of the room.

          Elladan let out a grunt as Elrohir fell atop him, and with a deep breath and growl, he heaved his laughing twin off of him. "You drive me mad, brother," he said, scowling, though the light amusement was detectable in his face. Elrohir shook his head and laughed furiously, forgetting that it was the mid of night. 

          The door suddenly opened, letting in a beam of golden light. Both brothers looked up, startled, but their broad grins resurfaced when they saw the looming figure of their father. Elrond stalked into the darkened room, an irritated scowl on his face. "Bed," he said sternly and his sons scrambled into their original beds, eyes wide and mouths twisted up in a sheepish grin.

          "On your backs." Immediately the brothers obeyed. They lay down and drew the covers up.

          "Sleep." 

          And with that, the door closed again and the room, once again, became the night's domain. A peaceful silence remained for a moment or two until Elrohir finally crawled into Elladan's bed again.

          Outside, Elladan's muted complaints and Elrohir's protests could be heard, and Lord Elrond knew that this night, there would be no sleep for him.

-

          He could not do this. 

          Thranduil paced his living quarters, hands clasped behind his back. A worried frown was sketched into his fair features as he stalked back and forth like a caged animal. The Elf-King cursed, for his decision to leave for Rivendell swayed during the night. 

          He could not leave his people and kingdom now. It was absurd, and he knew not how Gandalf had managed to persuade the king to even consider leaving in the first place! He cursed again, though silently this time, and he was so deep in his worries that he did not hear quiet knock upon the door, nor did he hear the door even open.

          "I see you are up."

          Thranduil jerked his head up, clearly startled. Gandalf stood in the doorway, a wry smile on his old and wrinkled face. "Syndek and Túrinden have agreed to accompany you to Rivendell, yes?" the wizard questioned casually. Thranduil nodded sharply, the dark expression never leaving his face. He and the wizard stared long and hard at each other, neither backing down first. 

          Finally, with a silent concede, Thranduil turned his glance to the freshly broken dawn. An array of red, copper, and gold mixed in with the pearly night sky, and the white stars were slowly fading away into the light. "I am having doubts, Mithrandir," he finally said, his elegant brows knotted together. He turned to Mithrandir and began pacing again.

          The wizard followed the king's movements and he seated himself at the small table in the corner. He said nothing, but took note of the nearly empty glass pitcher, which was decorated beautifully with emerald vines and flowers of the palest lavender. "You did not sleep," inquired Gandalf with a slight raise of his bushy eyebrows. 

          Thranduil did not even attempt to lie. Instead, he seated himself across from the wizard, the agitation never leaving his face. His green eyes flickered from the wizard to the elegant tapestries that hung from his walls. Upon each rich cloth was a picture, each one different from the next, of when Mirkwood was known as Greenwood the Great.

          "I cannot leave my people," said he finally. His gaze met Gandalf's now. "There is a demon loose, Mithrandir! I just… I just do not trust myself to making the right decision." 

          "It is for your safety, Thranduil," the wizard's tone was sterner than ever. "You have not been eating, you have not been resting. You do nothing but worry and blame yourself. This Badingor is causing you much grief and frustration. It is best if you left him to me."

          Thranduil immediately rebutted, "But I cannot abandon Mirkwood!" Anger was evident on his face now. "I care not for my well being as of this moment. It is my people I worry for. Why can I just remain here as you deal with him?"

          "Would you really, Thranduil? I believe it is best if you venture to Rivendell and await your son," Gandalf replied coolly and with a note of finality he said, "You will go, Thranduil." But the king was stubborn, and the anger and frustration he had been feeling for weeks erupted.  

          "I cannot! Listen to me, Mithrandir! I have responsibilities! I am their king! I must protect them in anyway I can! I must fight this demon and vanquish it from my lands! It will not help me to run away to Elrond's realm!"

          "You are not running, Thranduil. You are their king, yes, but you can do nothing now. It is my business which I should have accomplish weeks ago. You are their king, not a god! They know that. If they knew what pain you go through now, they would not compel it upon you, Thranduil," Gandalf's face softened and he stood. "Syndek and Túrinden are preparing the horses. They will meet you at the Gates."

          Without waiting for an answer, the wizard swept off, leaving Thranduil alone to his thoughts. 

-

          When Gandalf arrived at the Gates, he saw only the sons of Elrond and the two Mirkwood warriors. "Where is your father?" the wizard questioned to any twin in particular. Elladan and Elrohir gave identical shrugs. "We know not, Mithrandir," Elladan admitted. "Elrohir and I believed him to be with you."

          Elrohir looked up from where he stood feeding his horse a handful of oats. "There he comes now," he murmured, shading his eyes against the bright, afternoon sun with his free hand. Gandalf turned and his face creased into a small smile. "Ah, so there he is," he said softly, though to himself mostly. Elrond of Rivendell advanced down the steps, Thranduil only a few small steps behind him.

          Both Elves wore riding cloaks, though Elrond's was a rich brown, tinged slightly with red, and Thranduil's the usual official colors of Mirkwood, shades of green. They wore handsome tunics that matched the color of their cloaks. Elrond's face lifted up into an automatic smile when he caught sight of the awaiting party, though it seemed that Thranduil had not noticed. His handsome face bore lines of deep anxiety and quick glances were thrown over his shoulder at his castle every few steps.

          When the two reached the party, Syndek and Túrinden swept into dutiful bows. Only a slight incline of Thranduil's head showed them that he was not completely lost in his thoughts. "Are you ready to depart, Elrond, Thranduil?" Gandalf said with a raise of his eyebrows. Elrond nodded and he turned to the Stables Master who had just joined them.

          "My horse if you please?" he said politely. The dark-haired Elf nodded humbly and quickly swept off into one of the large stables. Elladan swung onto his steed, a dappled grey mare with bright, brown eyes. It tossed its head and stepped to the side, adjusting to the new weight upon its back, but was quiet again. 

          Following his lead, Elrohir climbed nimbly onto his own horse, a dark colored steed. Syndek and Túrinden did not however mount their horses. Instead, they talked animatedly, Syndek absentmindedly rubbed his horse's forehead gently. Elrohir's mouth curved into a wicked grin and he elbowed his brother in the ribs. Elladan's attention shot from a pretty Elf maiden who was leading her horse out to his brother, and he scowled.

          However, the scowl melted away as soon as he saw what his brother was watching. Túrinden was nodding and speaking rapidly, his eyes bright and filled with utmost respect and love. Syndek was, however, oblivious to this, and the fair-haired warrior only continued to smile warmly and point out his thoughts. 

          "King Thranduil, Lord Elrond."

          The Stables Master had returned. Following him briskly were two handsome horses, one a tall, proud bay colored horse and the other a sleek chestnut. Elrond nodded his thanks and the Stables Master bowed again. "Is there any more you request of me?" he asked as he slowly looked up. Elrond shook his head.

          "Thank you," Elrond said kindly, "your assistance is much appreciated." The other Elf nodded and swept away with a final bow. Elrond's chestnut colored horse walked slowly to him, her gentle, liquid-like eyes alert. He rubbed her neck and smiled at her fondly, for she was his favorite mare. The other horse had made its way to the Mirkwood king, who was once again trying to convince Gandalf that it was best that he remain here.

          The horse waited patiently at its master's side as Thranduil demanded that he stay. But Gandalf's decision had been made and there was no changing it, so it was in the end that Thranduil climbed atop his noble steed; a proud Elf-King defeated by an old man, he had said.

          The Gates of Mirkwood opened slowly, and the small party disappeared into the gloom of the forest. Gandalf waved a farewell to them before turning briskly and heading inside the castle. The guards at the doors had quickly let the wizard in, and Gandalf hurried to Mirkwood's library. He did not pause as he opened the door aggressively. 

          With a speed no one would have expected him to have, Gandalf leaned his wooden staff against the richly decorated walls and hurried to the large, towering bookshelves. He scanned the sections swiftly, but when he did not find the specific section he searched for, he exploded: "Ah, curse it!"

          "May I be of any assistance?"

          The wizard turned, clearly surprised that another was in the quiet library. He saw a beautiful Elf maiden standing there, a large, leather-bound book in her hands. A plain white dress hung from her tall lithe frame, and her dark hair cascaded down her back. But Gandalf noted something about her eyes. They were an odd yellow that would have caused any to shiver. There was also a strange aura around her, and it filled Gandalf with a feeling of dread. 

          "Ah, thank you, but no," Gandalf replied quickly, his eyes never leaving the maiden's face. The other, however, did not seem convinced. "I may be able to help if you are looking for a particular… section perhaps. A section on the lore of Byrium, maybe?" She raised the large book in her hands slightly, and Gandalf watched in concealed horror as her eyes glimmered red for the briefest of moments.

          "It is you!" he shouted, reaching for his staff. The beautiful Elf shimmered and began to fog, and suddenly, Gandalf found himself face to face with the Badingor. 

-

          "Do try and cheer up, Elrohir."

          "Nay."

          "I did not deliberately fool you into straying off the path!"

          "I am not foolish enough to believe that, Elladan."

          "By the Valar, Elrohir!" Elladan exclaimed. "I did not know that the path you took was not the correct one! It was Syndek who fooled you!"

          "I did not!" Syndek cut in hotly from his position on his light grey, nearly white, steed. The party had traveled down the route mostly taken when traveling from Rivendell to Mirkwood, or the other way around. Though their trip had just begun, Elladan and Elrohir had started bantering before the horses were even out of Mirkwood's Gates.

          A few steps ahead of them, Elrond rode besides Thranduil, whose mood had not yet lightened. Túrinden, who rode ahead of the two noble Elves, paid no attention to the bickering. Instead, his eyes were alert and watchful as he slowly watched for danger. Slowly, his head turned from each shadow and even when Syndek rode up besides, he did not look away.

          "My apologies, Túrinden," Syndek said quietly, his voice low enough for only his friend to hear. "I did not mean to be distracted by the sons of Elrond." Túrinden nodded sharply and with one more quick glance, he turned to Syndek, and said quietly, "I do not mind at all, my friend, but I grow wary. I suppose I do not need to warn you to kind your eyes and ears open?" 

          The captain laughed quietly at the other's slight tease, and he nodded, still smiling warmly, "And to think that _I_ am captain." With that, the echo of laughter died away, as did the bickering of the twins. Their fast trek through the forest of Mirkwood was not a safe one, and when an eerie silence began to settle in their area of the forest, Syndek slowed to a halt.

          "It has been for nearly two hours and a half since this strange quiet befell us," he spoke quietly to Lord Elrond and King Thranduil. "I believe that there is something following us, Your Highness." Thranduil's eyes darkened slightly and he said slowly, "Then whatever it is, it is quick and silent. I think it best if we continue on our way."

          Syndek nodded, but he said thoughtfully, "And suppose whatever is following us attacks when we still ride? It is but an honest question, my king." Thranduil seemed to consider this when at last he said, "Will we be ready for an attack?" Syndek frowned slightly and he gazed around at the other riders in deep thought. 

          "Aye," he finally answered. "I believe we shall be ready. I am not at all worried about Túrinden or myself." Elrohir nearly laughed at Syndek's worries. "Do not fret, dear captain," he said lightly. "Elladan and I are more than capable for a fight." Syndek nodded, "Aye, this I know." He glanced at Elrond and Thranduil. "In truth," he admitted quietly, "I worry for King Thranduil and Lord Elrond."

          Thranduil and Elrond exchanged surprised glances and suddenly, they laughed quietly. "Do try and remember," Elrond said, a warm smile on his face, "that your king and I have fought in more battles than any of you." The captain, when hearing this, looked slightly embarrassed. Thranduil snorted again, though it was not an act one would expect of a king.

          "Let us continue, and Syndek, do try not to fuss over us," he said, his eyes laughing silently. Syndek looked ready to protest, but he gave a shrug, for it was futile to argue with two lords. The group continued their trek towards Rivendell and as Elrond looked up to study the wild terrain around them, he could not help but wonder about a certain ranger and elf.

-

Okay, that chapter was bad. I admit it and I know it. It was boring, in my opinion. And my next chapter will be much better, I assure you. Bear with me for this chapter, and I promise more Legolas and Aragorn parts in the next chapter. 

Thank you to all those who've reviewed. You've made my day. And a big extra thank you to all my new reviewers. You each deserve a lollipop. 

Till Later,

T.L. Penn


	14. A Last Farewell

To my loyal readers:

Much to my disappointment, I will not be able to continue this story for various reasons. One: school has kept me occupied and unable to work on future updates. Two: though this story was mostly thought out before I began writing, there were many subplots that were written hastily and already posted but not planned. There are many blank portions of the plot that I am not sure of how to write. Three: I simply don't think I can or want to, much apologies to you, my readers. A dear friend of mine has made me realize that this story was too much for me at this time of year. Perhaps during the summer I will begin rapid updating sessions on perhaps future story, though I will be starting high school this fall, which makes things ten times harder.

A note goes out to my readers: I will be making a new account on FF.Net, simply for my own reasons. You may be reading a new story of mine without even realizing that it is me. I would like to thank you all for sticking with me for thirteen long successful chapters. This has been my first fanfiction, and much to my joy, I have not failed in my attempt. Though I was not the best of writers, I was thankful for your lovely reviews that kept me going. 

I mentioned before that I had planned my ending. It was quite a simple, though sad, ending. I also planned a sequel to 'Well Met Indeed' where this true ending would take place. However, since I'm not going on with this story, I would gladly tell you what would happen.

Legolas and Aragorn would make an escape attempt at climbing atop the Gate of Byrium and jump over. Legolas is successful, however, the roof the two were standing on before collapses, due to the fire. Aragorn leaps at the last moment and barely makes it. He hangs by his fingertips as the archers of Byrium begin firing arrows at the two. Unfortunately, Aragorn is hit in the shoulder. He falls and Legolas chooses to dive after him and shield the injured man with his own body from the landing impact. Gandalf and the Badingor battle it out in the library of Mirkwood, where I had left off. The battle is short but fierce. Gandalf recites an incantation that supposedly freed the Badingor, because he disappeared without a trace, leaving the library like it was before the battle. Thranduil and Elrond arrive at Rivendell safely, though a fierce battle with creatures of Mirkwood's forest occurs. However, words of small battles between men and elves soon reach their ears. Legolas and Aragorn are captured and imprisoned. There is torture involved. However, quite different from any other torture you may have read. Legolas is chained to a wall. Aragorn is on the floor. Two soldiers are in the dungeon. Wait—let's make it simple: If Legolas makes a noise, Aragorn gets hurt. If Aragorn makes a sound, Legolas does. Sinister, isn't it? The two escape, and this escape was something that troubled me for quite a while. Legolas brings down one guard and the other as well, since it is Aragorn who is chained to the wall at this time. They escaped but because of their injuries, they are greatly slowed down. Legolas, in a last attempt to save Aragorn, shoves him past the gates just as they close. Aragorn is free while Legolas is not. Aragorn rushes to Rivendell for help, since he is simply not able to do anything with his grave injuries. And that is the ending to Well Met Indeed. In the sequel, Thranduil and Elrond head to Lothlorien to ask for aid. However, Lothlorien has already suffered damage from the Byrium and cannot afford to help. There are a series of battles between the elves of Rivendell and Byrium. This is where I've had so much trouble with the plot. Meanwhile, an escape for Legolas is too costly. The kingdom is too heavily guarded. There is an assassin after Aragorn, but he is revealed to be Legolas. The poison has taken its final stage and he has become a tool to the Byrium. When Aragorn and Legolas finally meet in a head on battle, the two fight a ferocious battle. However, as Aragorn deals the last blow, thinking Legolas would dodge, the Elf simply stands there and the blade is driven through his chest. In his last final moments, Legolas is himself. 

That is the end. I'm sorry, again, for ending it like this. But in addition to this, I will put in here my trailer for the sequel because I feel terribly guilty. I apologize again, but I hope that you will respect my wishes. After all, what is one story in amidst millions?

Trailer for Sequel

VO : Voice Over 

Darkness

[The soft sound of falling rain can be heard]

Elvish characters flash in gold briefly across the screen

[Male Elf VO]: It was several thousand years ago, when an ancient prophecy was foretold. 

Fades up to a dark castle, which becomes more clear as the fog begins to thin. Rain is falling slowly and soldiers clothed in gold and blue march into the gates of the castle. 

[Sounds of clanking armor and boots are audible]

[Male Elf VO continues]: It began with a kingdom, who rose beyond the power of others. When they could no longer control the monsters they created, they sealed themselves from the world… 

Vision of the castle fades to black. [Slow piano melody begins quietly]

[VO continues]: The prophecy was forgotten for long years, and now, it has been unleashed by those who created it. Hope is falling, but there are still some who believe…

[Loud, dramatic music crashes in]

Flashes, suddenly, to a man racing across an open plain on a grey horse. His cloak is flapping out behind him. 

Cameras zoom in on the man. It is Aragorn. He rides on with a determined look on his face. He is frowning slightly and he leans forward, urging the horse to hasten.

Cameras back out quickly to reveal a group of men, clothed in dark colors, racing after Aragorn. They draw their swords as they near Aragorn, and suddenly, the grey horse Aragorn rides on, pitches forward to the ground. 

[A loud horse scream echoes above the music]

Flashes suddenly to Thranduil and Elrond, who stand side by side, a legion of Elves behind them. Thranduil raises his sword and yells an order. [no audio]

Cuts to Elladan and Elrohir who are back to back and surrounded by men. Their swords are drawn and the cameras rotate around them.

[Elladan]: (grimly) This was not what I had in mind…

[Elrohir]: (laughs softly)

[music continues]

Flashes to a golden haired Elf, who arrives in Rivendell. He leaps off his horse, and cameras close in on his face, it is Glorfindel.

[Glorfindel VO]: It is about time you include me in things…

Cameras flash to some wooden doors carved and decorated elegantly. The doors burst open and Glorfindel stands there, staring at the screen.

The view suddenly rotates slowly to show the ones before Glorfindel. Elrond, who is bent over a map, looks up slowly. Thranduil, who is standing besides Elrond, looks up as well.

[the music cuts off and the rustling of the map can be heard as Elrond straightens] then black

[Music erupts loudly and powerfully]

Cameras flash to Aragorn who is crouched in a tree, his hood up. He is watching a line of men carrying the Byrium flag. Aragorn pulls back into the dark boughs of the trees, the shadows play across his already darkened face..

Flashes to Elrohir who shoves Elladan out of an arrow's line of fire. Close up on Elladan's face.

[Elladan VO]: E-Elrohir…

Black [silence]

[sounds of heavy breathing and the rustling of leaves]

Suddenly, a small orange glow can be seen in the corner of the screen. It grows and lights up the picture to reveal a hooded figure seated besides a small fire. A strand of hair slips out from beneath the hood, and it flashes silver against the dark trees.

[music starts up again, quiet at first, but grows louder]

Flashes to four Elves seated around a small circular table. The cameras close in from the top until it focuses on Thranduil and Elrond.

[Thranduil]: (whispered) I cannot lose my son…

Cameras turn to show who they are speaking to. It is Celeborn and Galadriel. 

[Celeborn]: Lórien cannot afford to march to war…

[music quiets so it is barely heard]

Cameras face Thranduil, who is looking anguished.

[Music crashes in]

Cuts to a hooded figure, racing through the woods. The trees fly by and something gold flashes in the sun. He slows down as he reaches the borders of Rivendell. He is standing on a bare cliff, which overlooks a small valley.

Cameras close in on the figure's face. Most of it is shadowed, but his lips quirk into a cold smile. He draws an arrow onto his bow and aims down into the valley where a young man rides on a grey horse.

[Glorfindel VO]: Someone is trying to kill you!

Flashes to Glorfindel who is talking with Aragorn. The man is staring at the Elf thoughtfully.

[Music quiets]

[Glorfindel]: Be careful…

Aragorn smiles, though it does not reach his eyes. 

[Aragorn]: I shall…

[Music crescendos]

Flashes to Elladan who grabs a tree branch and swings up into its boughs, as something rushes at him.

Flashes to Elrond who catches Elrohir as he falls off his horse.

Flashes to Aragorn who is running through a forest, sword drawn. Blood spilling from his wounds.

He looks over his shoulder and yells an order. [No audio]

Aragorn slows down, still looking behind. 

[Music peaks] He spins around to come face to face with an arrow. 

[Silence]

Cameras slowly rotate to show who Aragorn is facing. It is Legolas. 

Aragorn's mouth opens and he stares blankly at the Elf.

Close up on Aragorn's hand as his sword falls to the ground in slow motion.

Close up on Aragorn's sword as if lands amongst the leaves with an exaggerated thud that echoes.

[Aragorn]: L-Legolas!

Cameras cut to Legolas who is staring at Aragorn, blue eyes icy.

Close up on Legolas's fingers as he loosens his grip on the arrow.

[Legolas]: I have finally caught you…

Aragorn's eyes widen as Legolas releases the arrow.

Cameras cut off to black.

[Soft sound of falling rain starts up]

The black shimmers like water and silver words appear: _Coming soon to Fanfiction.Net_

The words ripple and disappear.

[An Elvish voice begins to sing, and a sad piano melody begins]

[all music trails off into silence]

And so, all good things come to an end. I am only sorry that this is my decision. I thank all of you who have not only reviewed but have read and enjoyed my story. You, my readers, have given me something more than you can possibly imagine. Best wishes to you in your future and happy reading. 

_Adieu_,

Elfling, or T.L. Penn


End file.
